¿Es una orden o es lo que deseas?
by Ana Rickman
Summary: --4capítulos d golpe y...TERMINADA!--Puede q su forma de pensar cambie al tener q salvarse la vida mutuament SLASH SEVERUS-HARRY
1. Default Chapter

¿Es una orden o es lo que deseas?  
  
(Harry)  
  
No sé exactamente como ocurrió solo... ocurrió. De un día para otro pasé del odio al respeto, de los insultos a la admiración y de rehuir su mirada a buscarla.  
  
Recuerdo que una vez denominé a esos ojos "los ojos de un hipogrifo", calculadores y rencorosos pero ante mí han cambiado, veo la experiencia, la preocupación por todos nosotros, ésa que intenta esconder tras su velo de frialdad. También veo soledad, tristeza, la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado que lo mire diferente y lo escuche, no como compañero de trabajo, no como profesor sino como hombre, como ser humano.  
  
Mis compañeros aún rehuyen a su paso, odian la forma que utiliza para hablar peor yo me quedo admirado ante su tono fuerte, seguro y que, aún no pretendiéndolo, te hace sentir a gusto a su lado aun cuando nos echa en cara nuestra incompetencia en su materia.  
  
¿Cuándo cambié? Creo que todo se traslada a casi dos meses, cuando me enfrenté a mi otra mitad. Al señor del Mal. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer como consiguió arrebatarme la varita en un descuido y me vi inofensivo delante suya. Ese era mi fin.  
  
El Lord se acercaba a mi pleno de alegría al ver mi derrota, levantaba la varita hasta mi pecho.  
  
- Adiós joven Potter.  
  
Cerré los ojos para sentir el maleficio que mandó a mis padres corroer mi cuerpo y matarme pero.... él me salvó. Dejó su sitio entre las filas de los vasayos, dejó ya su farsa de leal seguidor, puso precio a su cabeza pero me salvó. Me abrazó a él en segundos y trasplanamos. Uno junto al otro, agarrándonos, yo aún con los ojos cerrados con el rostro en su pecho. Llegamos a las afueras del castillo, abrí los ojos y al verme a salvo no pude resistir la tensión.  
  
Mis ojos me jugaron una mala pasada y en segundos empecé a llorar en su pecho.  
  
- Ssshh tranquilo, ya estas a salvo.  
  
Pero me abracé con más fuerza temoroso de que si lo soltaba todo eso se desvaneciese volviéndome a encontrar frente a Voldemort. Sentí su mano atrayéndome a él mientras la otra se posaba en mi barbilla obligándome a levantar la cara.  
  
No llores Harry, no por él, no si puedo evitarlo- susurró.  
  
Me hundí en esos ojos negros y fue entonces que mi idea sobre el hombre cambio.  
  
- Profesor Snape- me separé un poco con timidez- yo... no se como dale las gracias. - No tienes que darlas. - Pero usted... acaba de sentenciar su vida por mi, usted... me ha salvado infinitas veces y nunca se lo he agradecido o más bien no se como hacerlo. - Tu agradecimiento queda saldado solo al verte vivo- me secó el rostro con el torso de su mano- vamos al castillo, deben esperarlo Potter.  
  
Su tono amable cambió de nuevo al suyo pero sabía que lo hacía para seguir con su papel de mal hombre y nos adentramos al castillo.  
  
Si, estoy seguro que fue allí cuando empecé a fijarme en como era, tal vez al principio era admiración pero luego... supe ver más allá y sentí algo especial por él, algo que no llegué a sentir por nadie más, ni siquiera por Cho. Y por primera vez el destino me sonrió y po ello ocurre lo de ahora. Mi vida vuelve a tener sentido.  
  
****  
  
- Serás mío pequeño, mío para siempre.  
  
Me desperté sudoroso y con la respiración agitada. Hacía una semana que oía lo mismo en mi mente. Sabía que era Voldemort pero no le daba mucho sentido a lo que decía. Me levanté sin hacer ruido y me fui a duchar. Al salir del baño vi como los demás empezaban a levantarse.  
  
Como estaba algo nervioso bajé solo a desayunar. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo me decía que ese día ocurriría algo y así fue.  
  
No llegué a entrar al Comedor ya que me llamaron, me giré para toparme con Dumbledore, nunca lo había visto tan serio como en ese momento.  
  
Harry, tenemos que hablar.  
  
Confundido, intentando recordar que había echo en esa ocasión, subí hasta su despacho y me vi sentado delante suya. En un minuto llegaron Snape y McGonagall que me miraron extrañados.  
  
- Los dos sois mis mayores amigos y confidentes, lo que diga aquí no debe salir de esta sala hasta cuando sea necesario.  
  
Los dos adultos inclinaron la cabeza y tomaron asiento, noté como el director intentaba decir algo pero no sabía por donde empezar.  
  
- Harry- carraspeó- hay algo que deberías saber lo antes posible. - Usted dirá señor- ¿por qué no quería escuchar eso? - Acabo de recibir una carta del ministerio, en ella se me avisa que... tu... custodia ha sido entregada a otra persona. - ¿A quién?, creí que Remus... - Remus no tiene nada que ver- no sabía donde mirar, a mi ya no lo hacía- Harry... Tom Riddle ha pedido tu custodia y se la han concedido.  
  
Definitivamente no era lo que quería oír. Me quedé quieto, sin decir nada, las palabras aún entraban en mi cerebro. Solo reaccioné ante la voz de la jefa de mi casa.  
  
- ¿Cómo puede ser Albus? NO PUEDEN ENTREGAR A HARRY A UNA MUERTE SEGURA. - Minerva tranquila, a mi me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti pero... es lo que hay, no puedo hacer nada. - ¿Nada?  
  
Yo aún no podía hablar, me sentía en un pozo sin fondo. La respiración se fue volviendo más agitada, casi no entraba oxígeno en mis pulmones- Empecé a ahogarme.  
  
- Harry ¿estás bien?  
  
Clavé los ojos en los azules del anciano que se levantaba al verme casi sin aliento.  
  
- No... no me deje... con él.  
  
Me llevé las manos a la garganta, ya no llegaba oxígeno, me derrumbé de la silla.  
  
- ¡¡Harry!!- gritaron los adultos.  
  
Entre la niebla que me envolvía vi los negros ojos de Snape y como se inclinaba encima mía. Algo hacía contacto con mis labios y otra cosa tapaba los orificios de mi nariz. En segundos empecé a reaccionar y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver a Snape haciéndome el boca-boca.  
  
El último aliento que me pasó el hombre pude notar la suavidad de sus labios, no eran fríos como creía sino cálidos. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de agarrarme a su cuello pidiendo un contacto más íntimo.  
  
- ¿Estas mejor?- me preguntó - S-si- tartamudeé.  
  
Con su ayuda y la del director conseguí ponerme en pie. De seguro estaba más blanco que el jefe de los serpientes. No sabía que hacer, allí estaba el mago que creí que lo podía todo con su sola presencia y ahora, cuando lo necesitaba más, me decía que no tenía el poder de cambiar las cosas.  
  
Mi destino estaba en manos de aquel que deseaba mi muerte incluso ante su propia vida. El pánico volvió a invadirme pero esta vez emparejada con una idea: HUIR. Me fui alejando de los adultos.  
  
- ¿Harry?- me llamó el anciano al verme retroceder. - No iré con él- fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo.  
  
Oía a alguno de los tres seguirme, corrí como nunca antes aprovechando que algunos alumnos salían de sus aulas. Me metí entre ellos y seguí corriendo. A lo lejos, cortado por la marea de jóvenes, oía la vos de Snape.  
  
Potter vuelva aquí.  
  
Por supuesto no le hice caso. Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a las afueras del castillo. ¿Dónde ir? No lo sabía, ahora solo debía seguir corriendo. A los cinco minutos tuve que para, no podía más. El corazón me iba a estallar en el pecho. Me apoyé en un tronco y cerré los ojos unos momentos.  
  
- No vuelvas a irte así si quieres llegar a anciano.  
  
Casi me dio un ataque, abrí los ojos y vi a Snape justo delante mía, a centímetros. Quise dar un paso atrás pero el tronco me lo impidió además de la mano del hombre en mi brazo.  
  
- Aún no entiendo como los demás se desviven por ti si ni siquiera respetas tu propia vida- me dijo. - He escapado por eso, me quiero demasiado como para entregarme a Voldemort. - Pero, joven león, si te vas así, sin más, no creo que tarde mucho en encontrarte un mortífago y entonces yodo de acabó- gruñó.  
  
Pues ahora que lo decía, tenía lógica.  
  
- Vamos- tiró de mi brazo. - No- volví a dar un paso atrás- no quiero, no me lleve por favor, se lo suplico.  
  
Se me quedó mirando, seguramente comprobando mi terror, aflojó un poco la mano pero no me soltó.  
  
- Hay... hay una solución pero es un compromiso muy elevado de tu parte. - ¿Qué es?- pregunté con un haz de esperanza. - Si consigues la unión con otra persona capaz de protegerte, si entregas tu cuerpo y tu alma a esa persona serás de el, de su propiedad, por lo tanto el Lord no podría conseguir tu custodia.  
  
Me quedé callado, pensativo. ¿Quién querría unirse a mi y protegerme?, sin duda tendría que ser un mago o bruja adulto, experimentado.  
  
- No creo que nadie quiera el papel de mi dueño. Musité.  
  
En ese momento sentí como Snape se me acercaba más posando su otra mano en mi cintura, el frío desapareció de mi al estar contra su cuerpo. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Poco a poco fue inclinando el rostro hasta estar a escasos milímetros.  
  
- Si tu me dejaras yo sería tu dueño- me susurró.  
  
Tragué saliva y por segunda vez en pocas horas sentí los labios del adulto sobre los míos y como el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies. Era trasplanado.  
  
Aún con los labios de Snape sobre los míos, la luz volvió y al ser conciente de donde estaba y delante de quien me sonrojé aún más de lo que estaba.  
  
- Por lo que veo Severus ya te ha contado la solución- dijo con tono divertido el director.  
  
El hombre se apartó y mirándome por última vez se marchó del despacho y yo me quedé quieto aún notando su calor juntarse con el mío.  
  
Notas- bueno es una de las historias slash que he hecho y que me ha va gustando como va quedando. Lo escribo en un cuaderno entre clase y clase ^- ^ ya me diréis q tal esta Rewieesss!!!  
  
Se lo dedicó a mis gemelas preferidas (ya sabéis q sois vosotras) por darme ánimos siempre y por leer todo lo que escribo, a mi mejor amigo Toni por creer en mi futuro (eres lo mejorcito del mundo) y con mucho cariño a Pichurri por ser mi musa al tenerla como maestra en esto del slash harrry/severus, un beso todos y a los lectores. 


	2. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2-  
  
- Si eres tan amable de tomar asiento- el anciano me señaló una silla delante suya, me senté aún confundido. Exactamente ¿qué había pasado?- Harry, hemos encontrado una solución al problema de tu custodia- tomó aire- como supongo el profesor Snape te habrá contado lo de... tu unión con otra persona que pueda protegerte.  
  
- Si señor  
  
- ¿Qué te parece?  
  
¿Y me lo pregunta?, con tal de no estar con Voldemort me convertiría incluso en sapo.  
  
- Creo que es lo correcto.  
  
- Entonces ahora debes elegir tu otra mitad- me miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna con una sonrisa. De seguro pensaba en el beso de Snape que había visto.  
  
- Yo... no se quien podría ser señor, no quiero que nadie se arriesgue por mí.  
  
- Te entiendo Harry, pero ese alguien debe ser una persona que no le importe morir para salvarte- se meció la barba- ¿qué me dices del profesor Snape?  
  
- No sé- de vuelta al sonrojo.  
  
- Te ha besado, supongo que te dijo algo antes- esperó respuesta.  
  
-Si- creo que mi cara ya no era roja sino escarlata- yo dije que nadie querría el puesto de mi dueño y él... bueno, me dijo que si le dejaba, quería el puesto.  
  
- ¡Ah!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa- lo ves pequeño, Severus es ideal para ti- yo es que estaba como embobado, el mundo mágico me asombraba cada día más, no hay quien lo entienda- por tu cara deduzco la duda- suspiró- lo comprendo, por eso te dejo unos días para pensarlo, habla con Severus si lo deseas y me lo dices el sábado ¿te parece?  
  
- Si señor- di por concluida la conversación y me marché algo pálido.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Un instante después de la marcha del muchacho entré de nuevo en el despacho de Albus, había permanecido tras una puerta.  
  
- ¿Y bien?- pregunté sentándome frente al hombre.  
  
- Le he dado tiempo para que lo piense, hasta el sábado.  
  
- De acuerdo- me moví en el sillón- ¿por qué yo?  
  
- ¿Perdón?- me dijo sin entender.  
  
- Que porque me has elegido a mí para compartir la vida del chico, hay otros magos y brujas.  
  
- Si, pero nadie vale tanto como tu.  
  
- Pues tampoco no soy nada del otro mundo- gruñí.  
  
- Mi querido Severus, eres el único capaz de proteger al chico y lo sabes, eres más testarudo que él y eso irá bien. Harry necesita ya a alguien a quien querer y tú también, así que ¿por qué no estar juntos?, sois idénticos.  
  
- Yo no me parezco para nada al chico- dije enfadado.  
  
- ¿A no? Pues yo diría más de lo que piensas- sonrió.  
  
Viejo loco, pensé. De verdad que su cabeza no funciona muy bien, me lo negaba hasta un buen día, con esa sonrisa suya, me soltó, así sin más, el porque no me unía con Potter. Yo me quedé más que sorprendido, no por el echo de que hablaba de unirme a alguien poruqe ya lo había intentado otras veces, le gustaba demasiado hacer de celestino. El caso era que me quería unir con el chiquillo ¡UN POTTER!, no se como lo hizo, ni que me hizo pero me convenció, pero la cosa no acaba allí, no, me hizo ir a buscarlo cuando se escapó hace unas horas y me dijo que mejor era que lo besara tras contarle la "solución" a su problema.  
  
Para probar si sientes algo, me dijo  
  
¡Cómo lo detesto a veces!  
  
- Albus, te lo repito, estoy seguro que la unión será un fracaso, sabes el odio que nos tenemos, yo...  
  
- ¿De verdad lo odias?- me interrumpió.  
  
Este hombre a veces me mata con sus arranques. Claro que lo odio.  
  
- No.  
  
Maldita boca que habla sin escuchar. Ojalá te pudras.  
  
- Entonces ¿por qué es lo que nos haces creer a todos.  
  
Pero si lo odio.  
  
- Porque temo lo que siento- susurro.  
  
Otra vez, ¿cuándo no irás por tu cuenta estúpida boca?  
  
- ¿Qué sientes Seveus?- lo mire y no vi al director si no a mi mayor amigo, bueno el único que tengo, la figura paterna que nunca tuve.  
  
- Yo... yo... cuesta decirlo.  
  
- Respira hondo- me aconsejo, lo hice.  
  
- Ya no veo al hijo de James sino a Harry, un chico extremadamente inteligente, curiosos, demasiado curioso, cariñoso, amable, dulce, inocente, poderoso y necesitado de amor y protección, me... veo a mi mismo hace años, antes de equivocarme de camino y convertirme en un...- no pude acabar la frase, tenía u pequeño nudo en la garganta.  
  
- Te olvidas de algo- se colocó las gafas- es solitario aunque no lo parezca, se siente solo en el mundo, no expresa sus sentimientos, se lo queda dentro, sus ojos casi no brillan ya, es demasiado maduro para su edad, nunca a podido disfrutar de su vida, tiene cientos de muertes a sus espaldas, su vida es una gran máscara... no digas que no tenéis nada en común porque lo tenéis todo.  
  
- Él es un Gryffindor- dije como para defenderme de lo evidente.  
  
- Debía ir a Slytherin, así lo quería el Sombrero, pero no quiso, en realidad no es un león sino un serpiente.  
  
----  
  
Fenyx- gracias por decir q t gusta, a mi también m vuelve loca Severus *corazoncitos saliendo d los ojos d ana* el d severus lo continuaré pero ahora tengo un pequeño bloqueo cn ese fic, pero s arreglará, besos.  
  
Yita moony- espero q t guste tanto cm las magníficas historias d pichurri, aunq eso es imposible porq es realment buena, a mi también m encantan los d h/s.  
  
Burbujita- espero q siga gustándote así, lo espero y si, pichurri es muy buena.  
  
Laia- exactament, es mi musa, igual q a otras escritoras y si s parece a una d pichurri pues es porq tenemos los gustos muy distintos jejej m agrada. Xitos.  
  
Ailen Kazutaka- por supuesto q lo seguiré, la verdad es q eso d escribir entre clase y clase relaja mucho ;-D gracias por decirm q t gusta, besos.  
  
Lunalunera-gracias, yo también he leído lo q severus es el tutor del moreno pero m gusta pensar q podría serlo, y mil gracias por agregarm a tus favoritos ^-^ Luzy snape- si la verdad es q pichurri inspira hasta a ls muertos jejeje y no m extraña q a ti también t inspirara, y aquí lo sigo. Abrazos.  
  
Hermy17- aquí tienes la continuación espero q t siga gustando.  
  
Espero q os guste y continuéis leyendo el fic, gracias por vuestros mensajes, pero podéis dejar más jejejeej, hasta pronto. 


	3. capítulo 3

"Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir, cuánto sonreír sin poder quitarme el antifaz que me disfraza de normal"  
  
MÄGO DE OZ  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Unión, unión, Snape, unión, beso, Snape.  
  
Eran las únicas cosas que rondaban en mi mente esta noche. No he pegado ojo y tengo el aspecto de un vampiro necesitado de sangre.  
  
- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta Hermione nada más verme.  
  
- Si  
  
- Pues, permíteme, que te lo diga- dice Ron pasando un brazo por mis hombros- pero pareces un vampiro con mezcla de zombi, precioso- dice con sorna.  
  
Entramos en el Comedor y al sentarme en mi mesa mis ojos se fueron solos a la mesa de los profesores buscando al responsable de mi falta de sueño.  
  
Allí estaba ¡¡¡mirándome!!! Por Dios, que vergüenza. Bajo en seguida los ojos y me pongo una jarra de jugo frente mi rostro. Estaba yo intentando desayunar cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño con un mechón blanco y ojos dorados.  
  
-¿Remus?- susurré a la vez que mis dos amigo.  
  
El hombre se acercó al director, le susurró algo al oído, me miraron y el anciano afirmó. Remus volvió a mirarme y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Hemrione.  
  
- No se, luego os lo cuento- y me levanté.  
  
Los dos adultos salieron a la Entrada y yo los seguí. Estaban allí parados.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Remus?  
  
Vale, un poco más y me tira al abalanzarse sobre mí y darme el mayor abrazo que he recibido nunca.  
  
- ¡Oh Harry!, mi pequeño, me lo han quitado de las manos, a mí, a su tutor" sollozaba en mi hombro. (NTA- vale eso es más del estilo Molly Weasley pero no sé, me ha parecido lo más lógico para alguien a quien le roban la custodia de su protegido)  
  
- Venga Remus, serénate o acabarás ahogando al chico- opinó el director.  
  
Al final me soltó y me miro.  
  
- Acabo de llegar, esta mañana el ministerio me ha mandado una carta anulando mi custodia hacía ti Harry, no sé que ha pasado.  
  
- ¿No te lo han comunicado?  
  
- No Albus.  
  
Diez minutos después estábamos en el despacho del director con un Remus histérico por lo oído.  
  
- ¿CÓMO QUE ENTREGARÁN A HARRY A VOLDEMORT?, TODOS ESTAN LOCOS.  
  
- Remus, ¿quieres un tranquilizante?  
  
- No, solo quiero la custodia de MI Harry.  
  
- Eso no podrá ser- dijo Snape que entró en ese momento- el chico será del Lord o mío.  
  
Ahora si que se me muere mi ex tutor, pensé.  
  
- ¿Có-cómo?- tartamudeó.  
  
- Si el chico acepta me uniré a él pasando a ser su tutor, maestro y amante- explicó Snape.  
  
El hombre abrió la boca para mirarnos uno a uno creyendo que era una broma o que todos nos habíamos vuelto locos.  
  
- ¿Va en serio?  
  
- Si Lunático- le dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
Se quedó en la silla, abatido, con el rostro y los hombros gachos, ocultando su dolor.  
  
- Te perderé Harry, aún habiendo prometido a Sirius que no lo haría.  
  
- No me perderás, yo siempre estaré junto a ti- le susurré.  
  
El director sonrió amablemente y el jefe de los serpientes puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta "cursilería", como decía él. Hablamos los dos un rato entre susurros mientras Dumbledore y Snape tomaban una taza de té hablando de alguna poción para las plumas de Fawkes.  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo Remus al finalizar nuestras charla- lo intentaré pero no será fácil.  
  
- Lo sé yo... te lo comunicaré cuando este seguro de que hacer.  
  
- Esta bien- se dirigió al anciano- debo marchar Albus, me espera trabajo, ahora puedo irme más tranquilo sabiendo la verdad.  
  
- Ve tranquilo- le dijo el director.  
  
Remus me dio un último abrazo, observó a Snape y se fue. Me quedé allí de pie y por el rabillo del ojo veía como me miraban.  
  
- Debo volver al Comedor- dije y puse la mano en el pomo.  
  
- Harry.¿por qué no charlas un rato con el profesor Snape?- me dijo el adulto.  
  
El cabecilla de los serpientes gruñó y yo me quedé de nuevo bloqueado ¿No será malo tanto sobresalto junto? Asentí con pocas ganas y me senté junto al hombre. Dumbledore nos miro ¿complacido? Y diciendo que tenía un asunto que resolver nos dejó solos.  
  
Pasamos cinco minutos en silencio sin saber que decir, yo miraba el reloj pque en diez minutos empezaban las clases.  
  
- ¿Has...ha pensado algo Potter?- habló al fin.  
  
- No- lo mire- ¿y usted lo pensado bien?- golpe bajo, lo sé.  
  
Si y no- suspiró- aunque me cueste admitirlo no deseo su muerte Potter y si para evitarla debo unirme a usted lo haré.  
  
¿Dónde estaba la dulzura de la otra vez?, su voz era más fría que nunca.  
  
- Profesor, usted me dijo que si quería usted sería mi dueño, ¿lo dijo de corazón o por qué el director se lo ordenó?  
  
No dijo nada, solo me observó. Di la pregunta por contestada y me elvanté, salí por la puerta y oí casi en un susurro:  
  
- Fue de corazón.  
  
Me marché hacía la clase de Transformaciones haciendo oídos sordos.  
  
He dado gracias a todos los ancestros porque hoy no tenía Pociones. No deseaba ver al maestro. Necesito pensar. Faltan dos días para el sábado.  
  
Ron y Hermione me preguntaron por la visita de Remus, no les conté la verdad y me dolió mentirles. Les dije que eran asuntos de la Orden y que había aprovechado para verme.  
  
¿Cuánto tardará El Profeta en publicar mi historia?, es extraño que no este en primera plana, ya me lo imagino con letras grandes "POTTER PASA A SER DEL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO, PÁNICO EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO"  
  
Las clases de la tarde he estado como ausente, mi cabeza no estaba para lecciones. Falté a la última agregando que no me encontraba muy bien y me fui al lago. Magnífico lugar para pensar.  
  
¿Qué hacer?, no deseo ir con Voldemort pero también temo ir con Snape. Temo que lo nuestro no funcione, yo no lo odio, ya no, pero él... es muy difícil de tratar y no me cabe en la mente el echo de pasar toda una vida a su lado, aguantando su mal humor, sus modales gélidos ni sus miradas odiosas. Tendría que hablar con él pero no me atrevo a ir y preguntarle si ya no me ve como la imagen de mi padre.  
  
El mundo a mi alrededor es un caos, primero me niega una familia y ahora esto. Si de verdad no lo temiera lo haría, acabaría con mi vida porque, si, temo a la muerte. No temo morir en manos del Lord sabiendo que me lo llevaría conmigo pero al resto si. Me aterroriza pensar que no estaría allí para proteger a aquellos que quiero y que el destino aún no se los ha llevado. Sonrío un poco al pensar en la reacción que tendrían todos al saber que el niño que vivió en realidad es humano y le da pánico morir.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
No soporto más las paredes de mi despacho, necesito salir de las mazmorras y pensar en lo que puede cambiar mi vida.  
  
El aire fresco de principios de Noviembre me golpea al salir a los jardines del castillo, alivia un poco. Mis pies empiezan a irse hacía el lago porque saben que allí es el único lugar donde me siento bien.  
  
Aún recuerdo la dulce voz de Harry bañada con pena al decirme si lo dicho era de mi parte o órdenes. No pude decirle que eran órdenes porque la mitad fui yo. Yo acepté y yo le dijo que quería ser su dueño. Maldita sea, todo esto ocurre porque el estúpido de Black se dejó matar por su primita.  
  
Me acerco al lago pero me detengo. Esta allí, el chico esta allí.  
  
¿No me digas qué también es su lugar de aclaración de dudas?, solo falta que le guste el mismo licor y seremos idénticos.  
  
Me coloco a su espalda sin hacer ruido y la observo. Esta empezando a sacar musculatura y ha crecido algo pero aún, a su dieciséis años, es algo flacucho, bajito y de una infinita inocencia. Si me acepta, ¿cómo hacerlo mío sabiendo de su fragilidad?  
  
- Potter ¿qué hace aquí?, tendría que estar en su última clase.  
  
- Lo sé señor pero necesitaba pensar.  
  
Su voz no es enérgica como tocaría ser en un chico de su edad si no cansada, envejecida antes de hora. No me ha mirado pero ha conocido mi voz.  
  
- ¿En qué piensa Potter?- sonreí cínicamente- ¿en cómo gastar otra broma a los de mi casa?  
  
- No señor, pensaba en mi futuro con usted.  
  
Allí si que me ha dejado helado. No entiendo al chico, ¿cómo puede soportar todo esto con tanta calma?, no ha levantado la voz, sino que ha hablado con delicadeza.  
  
- Entonces, ¿acepta?- pregunto sin más.  
  
- No.  
  
¿No?, se ha vuelto loco, estoy seguro, me siento a su lado y observo su perfil. Sedosa piel debe tener, nadie consigue ese contrate con sus ojos. Mi memoria no consigue recordar el tacto de su mentón al besarlo.  
  
- Irás con el Lord- gruñí- serás suyo.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿No?, entonces Potter, ¿qué quiere?  
  
- Quiero ser suyo señor pero no lo haré por órdenes, no deseo ver su reproche hasta el día que muera, si lo hago quiero que sea porque lo desee de verdad.  
  
Esta echo de plomo, claro como el agua, si no entiendo como es capaz de responder eso sin inmutarse ¡ni yo mismo lo conseguiría!  
  
- ¿Cómo dice?  
  
- Se que Dumbledore le puso en las manos la unión conmigo, no pudo rechazarla y ha hecho todo esto por él no por mí.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices esto?  
  
Me mira al oír que lo tuteo. La verdad es que me gusta más así.  
  
- Es fácil atar cabos- arrancó una brizna de hierba- si hubiera otra persona, ¿rechazaría la unión?  
  
Lo pienso aún sabiendo la respuesta. Creo que va siendo hora de aclara... de aclararme las cosas. Ahora o nunca.  
  
- No la rechazaría, deseo ser tu dueño, tu amante, estar a tu lado y protegerte. Ya no es odio lo que siento por ti, aún no se lo que es pero no odio, nunca lo he hecho.  
  
- ¿Ya no soy para usted un Potter más?  
  
- No, eres el único Potter que puede cambiarme.  
  
- Entonces ya esta- y se levanta- muchas dudas han sido aclaradas, buenas tardes profesor" e inclinando la cabeza se marchó.  
  
¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?, ¿qué me acepta?, solo me queda esperar al sábado. ¿Aguantaré?  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Me derrumbo en la cama, no tengo ganas de cenar así que mejor me quedo allí tendido explicándome de donde he sacado tanto valor para hablarle así ha Snape. Se que he parecido decidido, con valor y relajado pero por dentro me carcomían los nervios. Pero todo aquello ha valido la pena, y tanto.  
  
Entre frase y frase he descubierto un poco al verdadero hombre, ese al que si quiero a mi lado. Espero que siga así, ya he tomado la decisión.  
  
Ya es sábado y tengo un nudo tanto en la garganta como en el estómago que acabará conmigo.  
  
Ahora mismo estoy esperando en el despacho del director a que Snape venga, solo hace mirarme y sonreírme. Al menos Fawkes esta a mi lado y me observa con sus hermosos ojos.  
  
-Adelante- dice el anciano al oír un toque en la puerta.  
  
Es Snape que entra, me mira y se sienta.  
  
- Bien, hoy es sábado, el último día que tenemos para decidir el que. Severus, por tu parte esta claro pero, ¿tu Harry? - También.  
  
- Me alegro, ¿Y cuál es la decisión?  
  
Los dos me miran y siento la necesidad de alejarme del lugar, pero no puedo y lo sé.  
  
- Me uniré al profesor Snape.  
  
- Estupendo, magnífico- exclama el director.  
  
De reojo veo la expresión del hombre, supongo que no creía que me iría con Tom ¿verdad?  
  
- Lo comunicaré al ministerio y con un poco de suerte, para el próximo sábado será el enlace.  
  
Joder, estoy aterrado.  
  
- De acuerdo- dice el profesor.  
  
- Ahora Harry, si deseas comunicárselo a Remus te dejo- y señaló su chimenea.  
  
Me acerqué, cogí un pequeño puñado de Polvos Flu y los lance adentro. Me arrodillé y metí la cabeza en las llamas púrpuras.  
  
- A casa de Remus Lupin.  
  
Noté mi cabeza dar vueltas y más vueltas hasta que paró. Ante mí estaba el licántropo esperándome.  
  
- Creí que ya no me dirías nada- suspiró- ¿y bien?  
  
- Me uniré al profesor.  
  
Hizo una mueca de asco.  
  
- Es lo mejor- dijo al final.  
  
- El director avisará al ministerio.  
  
- De acuerdo- volvió a fijar sus ojos en mi- sabes que si pudiera no pasaría esto.  
  
Hablamos un poco más y a los pocos minutos me despedí de él y tiré la cabeza hacía atrás para ponerme de pie.  
  
Ya esta. Todo decidido para dentro de una semana. En siete días me convertiré en la pareja oficial de Snape tomando tanto su linaje como su vida y aposentos.  
  
No me imagino estar fuera de la torre Gryffindor para pasar a vivir en zona Slytherin. La echaré de menos como tantas cosas. Pero no hay vuelta atrás.  
  
Por cierto, ¿qué pasará ahora con Voldemort?  
  
Ese punto se me había pasado, ¿cuál será su venganza? Porque la habrá, y tanto que la habrá.  
  
¿Muertes, masacres, guerra o todo junto?  
  
Maldita sea, no había pensado en eso. Puede que me salve yo pero ¿y los demás?, sería muy fácil ignorar pero no soy así, mi egoísmo no podría llegar tan lejos. Mis más allegados siempre han dicho que me importa más la vida de los demás antes que la mía. Tienen razón, no me valoro, no me han enseñado a hacerlo.  
  
¿Qué puedo hacer?, no hay solución. Tendré que volver a hacer frente a la era Oscura casado con mi profesor.  
  
¿Vendría conmigo al frente?  
  
No puedo pensar eso, no se lo permitiría aún queriéndolo él, aún dudándolo que lo hiciera.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas Harry?- dice la voz de mi amiga a mi lado- hace horas que estas sentado frente la ventana, ¿te preocupa algo?  
  
La miro, la observo, mi alma pide a gritos una confesión pero no debo, mi silencio es esencial.  
  
- No es nada.  
  
- No te creo y lo sabes.  
  
Siempre tan aguda, la doro por esto. Sabe exactamente cuando necesito yo o ron su compañía, sus palabras o solo su calor mientras nos acaricia el pelo para tranquilizar nuestra inquietud.  
  
- Harry sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y yo veré en que puedo ayudar.  
  
- Lo se pero...- ¿qué decirle?- esto escapa de tus manos, en realidad le de todos, incluso de las mías.  
  
- ¿Tan complejo es?  
  
- Se podría decir que si.  
  
- Esta bien, no pasa nada.  
  
Me mira con ojos sabios, me permito el lujo de hacerle un hueco en el pequeño sofá y apoyar mi cabeza en su regazo. Su mano delicada acaricia mi cabello con ternura. Desearía más momentos así. Ya no aguanto más el silencio.  
  
- Hermione.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- ¿Puedo contarte una cosa?  
  
Burbujita- gracias por decir q t gusta mi fic, m gustaría escribir más largos, esto capítulo lo es, pero lo q ocurre es q en el cuaderno dnd escribo no tengo tanta cosa por lo tanto no puedo hacer mucha cosa, intentaré pero hacerlos más largos ,besos.  
  
Bellatrix_charmed- hola, bienvenida a mi rinconcito d lectura ;-D espero q sea así y t sigan gustando mis capítulos, hst pronto.  
  
Ruby Claw- jejeje aquí tienes más, yo también amo a severus es adorable, lo seguiré lo más rápido q pueda, abrazos.  
  
Kokora-Yana19- m pondrás roja cn tanto halago, la pregunta d voldemort... aún no puedo responderla, perdón... pero adelantaré q es para poseer sus poderes.  
  
Selene- yo también adoro esta pareja, espero q sigas leyendo el fic.  
  
Velia- m agrada q opines así sobre las comparaciones, es q los veo así, tan iguales, yo tampoco m canso d verlos juntos, besos.  
  
Txiri- gracias, harry si quiere pero tiene sus dudas, pero aquí las aclara, hsta pronto.  
  
Laia- aquí tienes el capí 3, espero q t guste tanto cm el segundo y lo d molt be, lo entiendo soy mallorquina-catalana, fins habiat, petons.  
  
LUZY SNAPE- m he sonrojado cn los halagos, gracias, harry, cm ves, ha dicho q si, es q en el fondo se quieren, besos. 


	4. capítulo 4

"No más miedo a entregar  
  
mis labios sin antes mirar,  
  
no más miedo a acariciar  
  
nuestros cuerpos y soñar" MÄGO DE OZ  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Me ha aceptado y me he sorprendido. La verdad es que es lo que deseo pero siempre hay la duda.  
  
¿Qué debe estar haciendo?  
  
He venido al lago por si lo encontraba pero no ha habido suerte.  
  
¿Qué debe estar pensando?  
  
Mi corazón ha dado un vote al oír que pronunciaba las palabras.  
  
¿Qué debe estar sintiendo?  
  
Hubiera preferido que el enlace se produjera en ese momento, quiero volver a sentir su cuerpo entre mis brazos.  
  
¿Me lo permitiría?  
  
Seguramente tiene ya experiencia, no creo que sea tan puro, su fama y su carácter lo habrán echo todo un conquistador, pero la verdad es que nunca lo he visto junto a una chica que no fuera Granger o la chica Weasley y ellas... bueno, que no las ve precisamente como un atractivo sexual sino como las hermanas que nunca tuvo. Y chicos mucho menos pero alguna o alguno habrá caído bajo su sonrisa.  
  
Si yo lo he echo, ¿por qué no otros?  
  
Lo que se perderá el Lord... un momento ¡¡VOLDEMORT!!  
  
¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de él?  
  
¿Qué hará al saber que le he quitado al chico en sus propias narices?  
  
Jurada ya me la tiene al ser un traidor pero esta vez... por mí no temo, hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo pero, ¿y Harry?, es capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa, ya lo ha demostrado anteriormente y su odio a aumentado. Como vuelva a la lucha y lo atrape... no quiero pensar en eso, no llamaré al mal tiempo.  
  
Pero si llegara el momento yo estaría allí, a su lado, protegiéndolo con mi varita, mi cuerpo y mi vida. No lo dejaré solo, por supuesto, y más a él, a ... mi Harry.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
A veces me desprecio yo mismo, ¿cómo he podido contárselo a Herm?, me esperaba cualquier reacción pero no ésta.  
  
Su llanto ha sido silencioso pero al verla sufrir por mi he sentido mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Me ha abrazado y susurrado que siempre estaría allí para ayudarme incluso en la Batalla. Porque legará, lo sé.  
  
Yo también me he permitido derramar alguna lágrima mientras estrechaba a mi amiga en mis brazos.  
  
- No se lo cuentes aún a Ron por favor, no lo entendería.  
  
-Lo sé- me dice con voz temblorosa- pero... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, es demasiado para atraparlo en tu interior.  
  
- No sabía como decirlo.  
  
- Harry, ocurra lo que ocurra, pase lo que pase, prométeme que cuidarás de ti, prométeme que huirás del dolor y la pena.  
  
- Te lo prometo- le susurré volviendo a abrazarla.  
  
Ya más tranquila la acompañé a la puerta de su dormitorio y le agradecía su apoyo.  
  
- No pienses más en ello Hermione y descansa.  
  
- Lo haré pero tu también.  
  
- Lo intentaré- y dándole un beso en la frente me fui a mi dormitorio.  
  
Y allí vi en la mesita de noche una fotografía mía riendo junto a Sirius. Fue la única imagen mágica que nos hicimos, fue antes de su muerte.  
  
- Contigo aquí todo sería más fácil- susurré y me metí en la cama y al poco vinieron mis otros compañeros.  
  
Ya es miércoles, por lo tanto faltan tres días "para el día" como lo llamo yo. No he vuelto ha estar a solas con Snape ni he hablado si no es en tiempo de clase.  
  
Ron no para de preguntarnos a mi y a Hermione sobre lo que nos ocurre ya que pasamos muchas horas juntos y a veces nos ha encontrado llorando. No tengo más excusas, debo hablar con él antes de que se entere por otros medios.  
  
Creo que esta tarde será ideal, después del pequeño entrenamiento de quidditch. Si, se lo contaré, le pediré a Herm que venga.  
  
- Creí que me tenías más confianza Harry- me reprocha Ron al escuchar el "relato".  
  
- Y la tengo.  
  
- Yo diría que no, primero nos lo ocultas desde un principio y luego se lo cuentas solo a Herm.  
  
- No es fácil decirlo Ron- suspiro- lo lamento.  
  
- Si pero con ello no reparas la desconfianza, pensé que era tu mejor amigo- y cogiendo su Nimbus 2001 se marcha al astillo enfadado.  
  
- No le hagas caso, esta cansado- le intenta excusar mi amiga.  
  
También volvemos al castillo y por mi parte abatido. En el dormitorio veo la cama del pelirrojo con los doseles puestos. Doy unos pasos hacía ella para hablar con él pero me detengo, no tengo fuerzas para seguir discutiendo así que me meto en mi cama y sabiendo que me oye le digo:  
  
- Perdóname Ron, mi vida se me va de las manos- y cierro mis doseles para pasar otra noche de escaso sueño.  
  
Un jueves de tormenta, así he amanecido solo en el dormitorio, solo quedaba Neville que se acababa de vestir.  
  
- ¿Sabes dónde esta Ron?  
  
- Creo que se ha ido a desayunar- me dice.  
  
Me doy una ducha para despejar y bajo al Gran Comedor. Desde la puerta veo a Herm hablando a susurros al pelirrojo y me acerco.  
  
- Buenos días  
  
- Buenos días- me responde Hermione.  
  
Ron solo mira su plato. Me siento a su lado y no se que hacer.  
  
- Te apoyaré en todo- le oigo decir y lo miro, sus ojos enfadados pasan a ser tristes- ayer me comporté como un estúpido pero el miedo me venció, tu sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti.  
  
- Ya lo sabía- le sonrío y le tiendo una mano- ¿amigos?  
  
- Nunca hemos dejado de ser- y rechaza mi mano pero para darme un cálido abrazo y me susurra al oído- ¿y no podía ser otro?, es que Snape es feo con ganas.  
  
Y reímos los dos, yo contento de que algo importante para mí se haya arreglado.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Un sentimiento de celos me ha inundado al ver desde mi sitio como, en la mesa de los leones, el chico Weasley ha abrazado a Harry siendo respondido por éste. Se que son amigos pero desearía ser yo el dueño de ese abrazo pero me tranquilizo al pensar que lo podré ser en dos días. Solo me separe del DÍA el mañana.  
  
Si existiera el poder de adelantar el tiempo lo haría pero aún no hay el remedio para ir al futuro.  
  
- He estado hablando con Remus, cree que podrá instalarse el lunes ya aquí... Severus, ¿me oyes?  
  
- ¿Qué?, perdón Albus, pensaba en otra cosa- me disculpo.  
  
- Se nota, decía que el lunes Remus vendrá.  
  
- ¿Ya vuelve ése para Defensa- bufé enfadado.  
  
- Si, sabes que el joven Patrick se les han acabado las horas de práctica y debe volver a la academia.  
  
- No entiendo como contratas a aprendices o licántropos para defensa teniéndome a mi.  
  
- Severus no empieces, sabes que fue un favor y los chicos adoran a Remus, además eres el único que puede enseñarles Pociones a los diablitos.  
  
- Demonios diría yo.  
  
- Lo que ti digas, por cierto, ¿en qué pensabas? Tal vez... en Harry- y sonríe al ver mi leve sonrojo.  
  
- Te odio y lo sabes- le gruño.  
  
- Yo también te quiero Severus- dice divertido al saber que no es cierta mi amenaza.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
El pánico me invade, ¿cómo puede ser sábado? Porque es SÁBADO.  
  
Hoy, en horas, al atardecer, me convertiré en un chico de dieciséis años casado y unido a un hombre para el resto de su vida.  
  
Eso es fácil de decirlo pero pasarlo....  
  
Remus ha llegado esta mañana sonriendo, esta contento de mi decisión porque, aunque Snape no es su devoción, prefiere mil veces que este con él que con el Lord.  
  
El director me ha hecho ir a su despacho donde estaré hasta la hora prevista ya que esta mañana la noticia ha salido en primera plana de El Profeta.  
  
No quiere que oiga posibles burlas, se lo agradezco.  
  
Estoy sentado en una sala de estar con el anciano hablando de no se que, no cabe en si de alegría.  
  
¿Acaso soy el único que esta tan serio como un muerto?, porque Snape no puedo decirlo, no lo he visto.  
  
Las horas pasan volando, parece como si le dieran cuerda al reloj. No he salido de esta sala aún deseando como nunca ver a Herm y a Ron.  
  
Apenas he probado bocado, no puedo digerir nada. Solo me convenzo que todo pasará rápido, que a lo mejor no será tan duro y... no consigo engañarme a mi mismo.  
  
- Harry, es hora de que te arregles- me dice Remus, el director ha ido a ver al jefe de los serpientes.  
  
Lo miro con miedo y me agarro al sillón, no consigo levantarme, las piernas no me responden.  
  
- He traído una cosa para ti- y de un bolsillo saca una caja y al agrandarla veo que es rectangular- Sirius, bueno te la había comprado para el día de tu boda, decía que, como padrino, quería darte la mejor túnica, por supuesto no creía que fuera tan rápido y así pero... me hizo prometer que te la daría si faltase.  
  
Por fin me levanto y tomo en mis manso aquella caja, guardaría esa túnica para siempre, el último regalo de mi difunto padrino. La abro y contengo una exclamación, de verdad era la túnica más bella de las que había visto.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Albus me ha regalado una nueva túnica, es muy bonita y los colores me gustan. Me la pongo y salgo a la sala.  
  
- Fantástico- dice feliz.  
  
Le hubiera atestado cualquier golpe de los míos pero todo rastro de comentario sádico se ha esfumado. Mi humor tanto malo como bueno se ha ido de paseo, solo siento nervios.  
  
Tengo y no tengo ganas de que llegue la bendita hora pero estoy seguro de que deseo ver a Harry, no he podido estar con él ni un minuto.  
  
He estado paseando por el lago y me he encerrado en las mazmorras. Y para matar el tiempo he reformado un poco mis aposentos con un par de hechizos, no mucho porque ya en sí son grandes.  
  
- Severus, es la hora- dice el anciano.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
- Harry, a llegado la hora- musita el licántropo.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Con el director a mi lado me dirijo a la parte alta de la tarima y con él al lado haciendo de padrino me giro hacía la puerta ignorando a los alumnos. Pero ahora que me fijo, no arman jaleo, al contrario, esperan en sus bancos vestidos de gala a la llegada del joven novio.  
  
Veo en primera fila, al lado de los profesores, a los hermanos Weasly y a Granger, se les ve nerviosos pero....  
  
Mis ojos se centran en la puerta al ver las cabezas girarse y mi corazón palpita como nunca antes.  
  
Allí, recortado contra la luz del atardecer, se ve una hermosa figura que avanza hacía mi. Cuanto más cerca mejor lo veo.  
  
Su cabello cae menos rebelde, a causa de la humedad, en su rostro de preciosa porcelana. Sus labios parecen más carnosos que antes y su figura fuerte pero delicada se entrevé en una túnica roja, más bien escarlata, con botones dorados y estrecha en al cintura. Una capa de carmesí más oscuro cubre sus hombros y al pararse frente mío veo un león dorado en ella.  
  
Los colores y el escudo de su casa.  
  
Nunca antes me había fijado en lo hermoso que era el color Gryffindor, ¿o es acaso él el que provoca tal hermosura?  
  
Los dos padrinos, Remus es el del moreno, se posan delante nuestra y abren un gran libro y empiezan a pronunciar los votos de unión.  
  
A medias debemos cogernos las manos y noto como el chico tiembla como una hoja. Me da ganas de abrazarlo allí mismo y darle protección. Llega el final.  
  
- Severus Snape, ¿aceptas a tu joven pupilo como alumno, compañero y amante, dándole tu infinita protección?- dice Albus.  
  
- Si quiero- me sale sin pensarlo.  
  
- Harry James Potter, ¿aceptas a tu maestro como profesor, compañero y amante dándole tu alma como muestra de amor?- dice Remus.  
  
- Si quiero- dice sin temblar.  
  
- Entonces, por el poder que se nos ha otorgado nosotros os declaramos compañeros hasta la Eternidad- dicen a la vez los- ya podéis besaros.  
  
Vale, eso no había contado, me da vergüenza delante mis alumnos, lo reconozco, pero las ganas son superiores.  
  
Aún con la mano de Harry en la mía lo acerco, observo sus ojos infinitivamente verdes e inclinando el rostro deposito un delicado beso en esos labios rojizos.  
  
Oigo aplausos y tengo que mirar que no sea mentira.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Al entrar en el Comedor me paré unos segundos al ver toda mirada sobre mí. Pero la mano de Remus en mi hombro me da coraje y sigo.  
  
Fijo mi vista al frente y mis pupilas se abren un poco al ver a Snape.  
  
Su túnica no es negra como pensé sino verde botella con los botones plateados. Lleva una capa verde casi negra con una serpiente plateada en ésta. Su casa.  
  
El cabello se ve más sedoso que nunca y no grasoso y cae fuera de su rostro dejando ver claramente sus ojos oscuros que están fijos en mí.  
  
La ceremonia da comienzo y Remus junto a Dumbledore dicen los botos. En un momento nos cogemos las manos deseoso de que no note mi temblor, estoy como un flan, nunca había temblado de nervios como en ese momento.  
  
El director lee los votos del hombre y me estremezco al oír tan claramente su "si quiero", luego voy yo.  
  
Para finalizar, el beso.  
  
Mi rostro se enrojece, lo noto.  
  
No me gusta hacer eso delante de tanta gente pero siento como me acerca a él y con cuidado me besa. Un maravilloso y frágil beso.  
  
Estaba ya por abrazarme a él y profundizar algo el acto cuando oímos aplausos. Eran los asistentes.  
  
Todos estaban de pie, sonriendo y aplaudiendo, menos alguno de la casa de mi.... uff, cuesta decirlo, mi... marido. Mmm, no suena tan mal, a ver, Harry James Snape-Potter. Me gusta.  
  
----------  
  
NOTAS- bueno en el próximo capítulo ya habrá contacto físico entre el matrimonio, es q es lo q más deseo. Lo sé, lo sé, mi mente es muy pervertida. Una cosa, ¿alguien sabe alguna página donde pueda leer gratis cómics manga de harry potter en español? Si son slash entre harry-severus mejor, es q encontré un pequeño cómic pero estaba en japonés y la verdad, q no soy un diccionario con patas, a mi no m saques dl español y algo d inglés q m pierdo. ^-^  
  
pichurri- más me alegra a mí ver un review tuyo, m has hecho feliz y si, es verdad, muy poco gente s atreve a escribir sobre esta pareja. Gracias por decir q t ha impresionado, no sabes lo q significa q m lo digas tu y por supuesto q lo seguiré. No t preocupes si no puedes dejar review, t esperaré, tu tranquila ^-^ ah! Lo q dices d lo q yo y los demás lectores dijimos d ti es cierto, t mereces estos y muchos más halagos, besos.  
  
Maite Zaitut- gracias por decir q t gusta, espero poder continuarlo muy pronto, a ver si no estoy siglos para subir un nuevo capítulo jejeej. A mi también m encanta esta pareja y si, m imagino liada cn este profesor, es q es mi dios /ana suspirando/ si sóc d mallorca, quan vegi el teu fic el llegiré, fins aviat.  
  
Burbujita- pues espero q t siga gustando igual q hasta ahora. La reacción de voldemort será un poco más adelante, primero quiero q la parejita disfrute un poco ^-^ El fic d severus lo continuaré... pues lo más pronto posible, es q mi musa de ese fic s ha dio a hacer la vuelta al mundo¬¬ pero tranquila haré lo q pueda, hasta pronto.  
  
Laia- claro q entiendo el catalán, también soy mallorquina, una mallorquina d aferret Tomeu ¬¬ a tu sugerencia sobre lo d harry, intentaré hacer q s valga más por si solo, tienes razón a lo d los libros. Fins aviat, adew.  
  
Kokoro-Yana19- gracias por tus felicitaciones, aquí tienes otro capi, espero q t siga gustando.  
  
Selene- m alegro saber q seguirás leyendo mi fic, y si, la pareja es d lo mejor.  
  
Velia- la verdad es q si, es q si s sincerase más a menudo s daría cuenta d muchísimas cosas, además, es verdad, tiene una boquita muy sexy jejeej. Lo d herm t queda solucionado en este capi y lo del lord... bueno ya lo verás, es misterio d escritora jajaaj.  
  
Snivelly- la verdad es q si, los dl ministerio no tienen muchas luces y menos fudge, ya lo dijo dumbledore, mira más por su cartera q por el bienestar d los demás, besos.  
  
Luzy snape- por supuesto q estaba claro, es q s aman, tiene q quedar juntos a la fuerza. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, hasta otra.  
  
Sakura Snape- tranqui yo también estoy loca, así q nos entendemos, lo d hacer sufrir a harry... bueno es bueno hacerlo aunq sea un poquito jejeje. No pasa nada si no has podido leerlo antes, yo tampoco m sobra el tiempo. Lo dl e-mail ya t he respondido, espero q lo recibas. Cuídate tu también dew.  
  
Zac- yo también amo a severus y si, es el más sexy, no se porq será pero es el mejor, es q tiene algo especial /ana empieza a fantasear/ y su frialdad, su lado oscuro, su.../m meto una cachetada para volver al mundo de los vivos/ y... bueno adelanto esto, voldemort si intentará algo contra severus pero a través d harry pero todo s solucionará, no les pasará nada, no podría escribirlo. Adew. 


	5. capítulo 5

"Y volveré a buscarte  
  
allí hasta donde estés,  
  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
  
y poder tener  
  
alguien en que apoyarme  
  
alguien en quien volcar  
  
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán..."MÄGO DE OZ  
  
NTS- en este capítulo y ahora en adelante habrá escenas de cama, NC-17, yo aviso para que luego nadie se asuste y me envíe tomates a través de e- mails, ok? Q lo disfrutéis.  
  
**** Los primeros en acercarse son mis compañeros de casa encabezados por Hermione y los hermanos pelirrojos, me abrazan y con algo de timidez sonríen a Snape. Luego se acercan los demás. Hagrid me abraza sollozando.  
  
Pasamos una agradable velada con una suculenta cena que casi no probé, los nervios aún me carcomen. Estoy sentado en la mesa principal del Gran Comedor rodeado por mesas más pequeñas ocupadas por los alumnos y profesores.  
  
- ¿No comes Harry?- me pregunta el maestro que esta a mi lado.  
  
- No tengo mucha hambre señor.  
  
- Te comprendo- y por el rabillo del ojo veo que él tampoco ha probado muchas cosas.  
  
Luego hay baile y sorprendido me veo en brazos del maestro bailando una melodía romántica. Con sus manos en mi cintura me dejé llevar y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitar. Cerré los ojos.  
  
- ¿Deseas ir a mi... nuestro dormitorio?- me susurra- ya es medianoche y desearía estar un rato a solas contigo.  
  
Me sonrojé, una parte porque había dicho "nuestros aposentos" dándome una alegría enorme y otra, por lo de estar a solas. Ahora que estábamos casados querría... bueno, profundizar la relación y yo pues, que no tengo ni idea.  
  
- Si señor.  
  
Cogiéndome de la mano se acercó al director, le susurró algo y éste asintió sonriendo.  
  
- Que duermas bien Harry- me dijo.  
  
Bajamos a las mazmorras, por primera vez entré en los aposentos del jefe de los serpientes y me quedé asombrado.  
  
Una gran sala de estar estaba delante mía, tan grande como la sala común de mi casa, con dos sofás verdes oscuro, una mesa con sillas, estanterías y un terrario con una serpiente negra.  
  
- Allí esta el baño, una pequeña cocina y el dormitorio- me señaló diferentes puertas- quiero que te sientas como en casa.  
  
- Si señor.  
  
Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás y me pregunto si deseaba algo.  
  
- No señor.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Acércate- y abrió un brazo para que me posase a su lado, lo hice.  
  
Acarició mi espalda y con una mano me acarició la mejilla con ternura, recorriendo mi rostro por cada centímetro, como si quisiera mentalizar cada fracción. Inclinó el rostro quedando casi rozando mis labios con los suyos y susurró.  
  
- Haré lo posible para que en ningún momento te sientas solo, quiero que seas feliz Harry, muy feliz- y acabó de juntar sus labios.  
  
Sentí como me besaba con ternura, con cuidado y no pude hacer más que poner mis manos en sus hombros y corresponder lo mejor que podía.  
  
Su lengua entró en mi boca y me estremecí ante el nuevo contacto, pero me gustó. Empecé a necesitar más y, al querer juntarme, le di un leve mordisco al labio inferior.  
  
- Lo- lo lamento- me disculpé pasando un dedo por la zona.  
  
- No hay nada que lamentar, me ha gustado- y sonriendo volvió a besarme.  
  
Con la mano en la espalda me recostó en el sofá posándose sobre mí, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo y pasó de mis labios a mi cuello dejando un rastro de besos.  
  
Mi cuerpo fue respondiendo a las caricias y me sonrojé pero lo culminé aún más al notar la excitación del hombre rozándome. Poco a poco me fue desabrochando los botones y el miedo me hizo ponerme lívido y que dejara de acariciar su espalda. Lo notó.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Su inocente mordisco me había gustado, debería repetirlo más veces.  
  
Volví a besar a esos rojos labios que pedían a gritos más contacto. Lo recosté en el sofá, sintiendo su cuerpecito bajo el mío, notando sus pequeñas manos recorrer mi espalda y su excitación.  
  
Decidido a desvelar más de él le desabroché algunos botones cuando deja de tocarme y se pone lívido. Extrañado me separé un poco y lo mire.  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo Harry?  
  
- No... si- dijo intentando no mirarme a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes?  
  
- Es que... no sé... que hacer- dice en un hilo de voz.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no sabes?- me quedé perplejo, ¿no sería lo que me imaginaba.  
  
- Bueno, ya sabe- miro hacía otro lado- yo, nunca ....  
  
- Harry, ¿me estas diciendo que nunca ...?- negó con la cabeza.  
  
Lo observé y una gran ternura me invadió al saber que sería el primero en descubrirlo. El niño dorado de Gryffindor no había sido poseído antes conservando la inocencia hasta legado el momento, peor ¿sería éste el momento?  
  
- No haré nada que no quieras pequeño, si deseas esperar lo entenderé- asintió y, tras darle un beso, me fui a levantar.  
  
- Pero yo quiero.  
  
Fijé mis ojos en los suyos y acercó su rostro al mío y por primera vez me besó él, con timidez, pero lo hizo.  
  
Volví a acariciarlo pero decidí que allí no era el mejor lugar así que lo cogí en brazos y lo llevé a la habitación depositándolo con cuidado en la cama.  
  
Se aferraba a mí con todo su ser y al ver que yo seguía quitándole botones él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Una a una nos desprendemos de la ropa aunque la interior me la quito yo ya que Harry se sonroja aún más, es comprensible al ser su primera vez. Ya desnudos contemplo su belleza.  
  
- No me equivoqué, eres un preciosos ángel- y con cuidado le quito las gafas para poder ver mejor esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan.  
  
Con una mano voy acariciando su cuello, su pecho, su estómago, sus piernas y por último acaricio su entrepierna. Ante el contacto se arquea buscando mayor contacto y se lo ofrezco. Con suaves movimientos acompasados le voy dando placer mientras él cierra los ojos dejando escapar pequeños gemidos, al notar que llegaba el momento aumento la velocidad y con un gemido perfectamente audible culmina el acto. Vuelvo a besarlo, no puedo dejar a esos sabrosos labios, son mi obsesión.  
  
- Sabes a canela- le susurro.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Sonrío un poco ante el comentario, me atrevo a pasar una mano por el pecho de mi maestro para sentir cada fibra perfectamente formada. Me siento en una nube tras esa explosión de placer, nunca antes pensé que podía llegar a tanto.  
  
Su mano se desliza más adentro de mis muslos y siento un dedo surcar mi abertura trasera hasta entrar. Me agarro a sus hombros, duele.  
  
- Ssshhh, relájate, es solo un instante.  
  
Le hago caso, poco a poco el dolor desaparece y me va preparando para la unión total, cerca del oído me dice que me abrace a él cuando me duela. Me asusto pero quiero seguir.  
  
El hombre levanta mis caderas y mirándome fijamente se va introduciendo. Ahogo un grito en el hueco de su cuello y me aferro a él.  
  
- ¿Quieres que pare?  
  
- No, continúe por favor- le ruego.  
  
Comprobando que no me hacía más daño del necesario acaba de entrar y empieza a moverse. Mis músculos se van adaptando a él y en minutos me veo deseado más.  
  
Mi vello se eriza solo al oír su respiración agitada. Esta disfrutando conmigo y es lo que deseo. Va aumentando las embestidas más y más hasta que siento su ser en mi interior. Se deja caer sobre mí y le beso la mandíbula.  
  
- Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar- me dice y me siento desfallecer ante eso.  
  
Ya más tranquilos nos echa un hechizo limpiador y abrazados nos quedamos dormidos.  
  
Notas- espero q os haya gustado este capi, contestaré a los rewies en el próximo, adie. 


	6. capítulo 6

//DOS CAPÍTULOS UUUOOO//  
  
El sueño iba desapareciendo en mí y abrí los ojos. Tras acostumbrarme a la luz mire a mi lado. Aún dormido se encontraba Snape, yo reposaba en su pecho y me sentí muy bien tras los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía unas horas.  
  
Ya que estaba despierto eche un vistazo a la habitación desde mi lugar de entre los brazos del hombre.  
  
Un gran armario de cuatro puertas estaba a nuestra derecha, más allá había un mueble bajo, una cómoda, había estanterías, un sillón verde, la puerta que daba directamente con el baño y un baúl negro. La cama era enorme con el emblema de los serpientes en el cabezal pero una sonrisa surgió en mis labios al ver junto a éste otro de Gryffindor. Me honraba eso.  
  
Volví a mirar al hombre y levanté la mano derecha para apartarle un mechón de la cara cuando me fijé en algo que anoche no estaba.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Ante mi pregunta el hombre se fue despertando y me miro bostezando.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Harry?  
  
- Si, mire señor, esto no lo tenía anoche- y le enseñé la mano.  
  
En ella, en el dedo central, se veía un anillo de oro blanco con un grabado que se enroscaba en la joya.  
  
- ¿Cómo ha llegado allí?- y mire la mano del adulto- usted también la tiene profesor.  
  
Snape se miro y verificó que tenía el mismo anillo, nos lo quitamos y vimos que dentro estaban escritas nuestras iniciales y la fecha de la unión, nos lo volvimos a poner.  
  
- Pensaba que esto era un cuento- dijo de repente Snape, lo mire sin entender- los antiguos magos decían que aquellas parejas cuya noche de bodas se entreguen tanto en cuerpo y alma, su amor surgirá en forma de anillos idénticos que durarán para siempre, sellando el pacto, pero nunca se había llegado a tal grado de pasión... hasta ahora.  
  
Me sonrojé ante la mirada lujuriosa del hombre que se posó sobre mí.  
  
- ¿Me has entregado tu alma?  
  
- Si  
  
- Yo también lo he hecho, tú eres mío y yo tuyo- me besó  
  
Más tarde fui a ver a mis amigos mientras mi marido iba a hablar con el director. Entré en la sala común de Gryffindor y busqué entre la gente hasta encontrarlos frente al fuego jugando una partida de ajedrez.  
  
- Hola- les saludé.  
  
- ¡Ey! Hola- dijo Ron.  
  
- Hola Harry- sonrió Herm palpando a su lado en el sillón. Me senté.  
  
- ¿Qué tal estáis?  
  
- Bien, pero tenemos que ser nosotros quien preguntemos- y el pelirrojo sonrío con picardía- ¿cómo ha ido la noche de bodas?  
  
- Bien- respondí.  
  
- ¿Bien o... muy bien?  
  
- Muy bien- dije algo azorado.  
  
Los dos se rieron y yo me tapé la cara con una mano, no era plan de hablar de mi intimidad con ellos.  
  
- Ahora a lo serio, ¿me dejáis ver El Profeta de ayer?, me gustaría ver lo que pusieron de mi.  
  
- Claro- y la joven fue a buscarlo volviendo de su dormitorio- ten.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Lo abrí y allí estaba, en primera plana,  
  
El enlace del niño que vivió  
  
Esta misma mañana, desde el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería nos ha llegado una carta del director Albus Dumbledore comunicándonos que Harry Potter, el chico de oro del mundo mágico, se iba a unir en matrimonio esa misma tarde con uno de sus maestros, el señor Severus Snape, profesor de  
Pociones y jefe de Slytherin. Según decía la carta había dos motivos para tal enlace, uno de ellos por el  
amor que sienten los dos hombres y el otro que no ha querido revelar. Todos nos preguntamos si el señor Snape soportará la fama que lo rodeará a partir de ahora, aunque Potter, como bien nos ha dicho infinitas veces, no  
es lo que busca.  
Por otra parte entendemos que la gente cambia pero, ¿Severus Snape ha dejado definitivamente el lado Oscuro?, todos sabemos que en su juventud fue seguidor de quien-ustedes-saben pero siempre queda la duda de que si  
nos traicionará y volverá al lado del Lord entregándole al chico.  
Esperemos que no y que sean delices.  
  
Tras esto había una foto mía y otra de Snape. Me he quedado un poco consternado por como habían denominado al hombre al quien me he unido.  
  
- Él ya no es un mortífago, no entiendo porque lo han tenido que poner.  
  
- Harry, sabes que mucha gentes les temen- dijo Herm.  
  
- Si pero él... no es como los demás, no sería capaz de matar si no fuera para protegernos a todos nosotros.  
  
- Tienes que tener en cuenta que no deben saber que fue un espía para nuestro bando- opinó Ron- Dumbledore no lo dijo nunca, ni siquiera ahora que esta en peligro como tu por enseñarle a quien-tu-sabes que de verdad era un traidor.  
  
- Cierto Harry- mi amiga me cogió una mano- no escuches a los demás sino a ti mismo, si lo quieres y él a ti, ¿qué importa lo que digan?, nadie es un santo.  
  
- Tienes razón, gracias a los dos- y les sonreí.  
  
- De nada  
  
- Harry... ¿una gragea?- me ofreció el pelirrojo.  
  
A la hora de comer fui con ellos al Gran Comedor donde muchos alumnos me felicitaron de nuevo y me senté en mi sitio de siempre. Eché una ojeada a la mesa alta y vi como Snape me miraba. Me avergoncé un poco pero me atreví a sonreírle y empecé a comer.  
  
Al cabo de una hora me levanto y diciéndole a mis amigos que estoy cansado me voy hacía las mazmorras, entro y bostezando me echo en el sofá, no había dormido mucho esa noche.  
  
- ¿Estás cansado pequeño?  
  
Miro hacía arriba y veo al hombre, me habrá seguido pienso. Asiento con la cabeza y me incorporo un poco para dejarle sitio. Se sienta y me abraza para que me pueda apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.  
  
- Profesor, he leído El Profesor de ayer y... no me agrada lo que dicen de usted.  
  
- No le des importancia.  
  
- Pero usted no es un asesino y ellos piensan...  
  
- Harry- me interrumpe- tu sabes que no soy como ellos y es lo único que me importa- me levanta el rostro para besarme- descansa.  
  
Me acerco más a su lado y me duermo.  
  
Mi mente empieza a proyectar imágenes y se van aclarando hasta distinguir una especie de mazmorra o sala subterránea. Esta iluminada por antorchas y en las paredes danzan sombras terroríficas.  
  
- Traedlo- se oye una voz.  
  
Mi ángulo de perspectiva cambia y mi posición era lo de los ojos del que ha hablado. Reconozco la voz y la manera de actuar. Demasiadas veces ha ocurrido y oído que sabría que es él aún siendo ciego.  
  
- Voldemort-digo  
  
- Vaya pequeño vibrón, tu por aquí, me honra tu visita.  
  
- Pues la tuya me aburre.  
  
- Tú y tus modales- noto como si sonriese- tengo una sorpresita para ti.  
  
- No tengo ganas de saber que es.  
  
- ¿A no?, yo creo que si- y sabiendo que veo a través de él enfoca los ojos al frente y veo a dos encapuchados que tienen a otro y lo echan al suelo sin compasión.  
  
- Levanta el rostro... Severus.  
  
Mi corazón se para al ver el mago del suelo levantar la cara y ver al hombre con golpes y sangre saliendo de sus labios.  
  
-Ves Harry, él me separó de ti y yo te separo de él, un mago traidor se merece morir.  
  
- No- musito.  
  
- Pero es mejor lentamente, que sufra y grite piedad.  
  
-Por favor.  
  
- Me pides un favor... no creo que deba concedértelo, no después de unirte a otro robándome tu custodia.  
  
- Tom por favor, déjalo- le supliqué.  
  
- Veremos como sufre tu amado- se levanta y con rapidez saca la varita y lo apunta- Crucio.  
  
La sala se llena por los gritos de Snape que intenta soportar el dolor con los puños cerrados sobre el suelo hasta que el Lord para.  
  
- A ver este... Incendio.  
  
La ropa oscura del maestro empieza a quemarse y vuelve a gritar al notar la piel adherida a la ropa chamuscada. Para.  
  
- ¿Una barbacoa Harry?- le echa tres Crucios más.  
  
Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos al ver eso y no poder hacer nada. Snape esta echado en el suelo, con la piel al rojo vivo, sangre saliendo de su boca y respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
- Creo que ya ha llegado el momento.  
  
- No Tom, no lo hagas, te lo suplico, haré lo que me pidas- sollozo.  
  
- Ya no puedes hacer nada, lo único que quería me lo has quitado... dile adiós, Avada Kedavra.  
  
- NOOO- abro los ojos asustado y noto el rostro bañado por las lágrimas. Ha sido un sueño.  
  
Miro a mi lado y me asusto. No esta el profesor. Me levanto de un brinco y lo busco por el dormitorio.  
  
No esta, acaso... ¿no ha sido un sueño? 


	7. capítulo 7

**** (Severus)  
  
Entré en los aposentos y me paré al oír la voz del chico llamándome.  
  
- Profesor Snape... Severus, ¿dónde estas?  
  
Entonces salió del dormitorio y se para al verme. Levanto una ceja al ver que llora y su nerviosismo.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto.  
  
Ahoga un sollozo y corriendo se echa a mis brazos enterrando su rostro entre los pliegues de mi túnica abrazándome con fuerza con sus manitas.  
  
- Harry, pequeño ¿qué te pasa?- estoy preocupado por su comportamiento.  
  
- Lo he visto... él... tú... pensé que te había perdido Severus- balbuceó sin sentido.  
  
- Ssshhh, no llores- y le acaricio el pelo, me ha gustado oír de sus labios mi nombre pero ahora lo importante es saber lo que le ocurre.  
  
Lo llevo al sofá y al ver que no me suelta lo siento en mi regazo. Sigue aferrado a mí con fuerza peor su llanto disminuye. Beso su frente.  
  
- Cuéntame que te ocurre mi niño- le digo con ternura, levanta la vista para mirarme.  
  
- He tenido un sueño con Voldemort- me estremezco un poco al oír el nombre pero no digo nada- yo era sus ojos y veía a través de él, entonces me hablaba y de repente sus vasayos lo traían a usted.  
  
- ¿A mi?- asiente.  
  
- Estaba golpeado y el Lord me dijo que su castigo por ser un traidor y unirse a mí era la muerte pero primero lo torturó, le echó unos Crucios y le quemó- se aferra más- le supliqué que parara y no lo matase profesor pero él... él le echo...  
  
Se le quiebra la voz pero se a que se refiere a la maldición imperdonable.  
  
- Al despertar creí que solo era un sueño pero al no verlo aquí, me asusté- dice en un susurro- pensé que lo había perdido.  
  
- Harry- le acaricio la mejilla- nunca me perderás y el día que muera estaré siempre a tu lado, velando por ti, el Señor Oscuro tendrá que mejorar sus trucos si lo que pretende es que te abandone, y aún así no lo haré.  
  
Aún con el rostro lleno de lágrimas sonríe un poco y beso esos labios rojos.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Sigue llamándome Severus, me gusta como suena en tus labios.  
  
Asiente algo sonrojado y vuelvo a sentir esa inocencia que lo envuelve, una inocencia exclusiva del chico, nadie más conseguía el mismo efecto.  
  
Me pide porque me he marchado y le explico que era hora de una ronda en mi casa.  
  
- Lo había olvidado, perdona- dice poco acostumbrado a tutearme.  
  
- No importa.  
  
Se vuelve a apoyar en mi pecho y respira hondo.  
  
- Estaría toda la vida así, me siento seguro en tus brazos.  
  
- Me alegra oírlo- saboreo de nuevo sus labios.  
  
A la noche Harry se va a duchar antes de irnos a dormir y no puedo más que ir tras él y cuando esta bajo el chorro entro. Se gira al oírme.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué haces?  
  
- Ducharme- me acerco más- ¿puedo?  
  
- S-si.  
  
Me meto bajo el chorro dejando al chico entre la pared y mi cuerpo y noto su estremecimiento, me pego más y lo beso.  
  
Abrazo mi cuello enredando los dedos en mi cabello. Acaricio nuestras zonas sensibles una contra la otra y gime, al ver su placer empiezo a moverme rozándonos para darnos placer. Harry entreabre los labios y aprovecho para introducir mi lengua para saborearlo.  
  
Siento como se arquea reclamando más y bajo mis manos a su trasero levantándolo. El chico pasa sus piernas por mi cintura entrelazándolas.  
  
- ¿Te apetece Harry?- le pregunto preparándolo.  
  
- Si- gime.  
  
Aprovechando la posición y el apoyo de la pared penetro por su abertura trasera y echa la cabeza para atrás. El agua cae encima nuestra mientras nos movemos con excitación.  
  
- Más, quiero más- suplica.  
  
Entro del todo y mis embestidas aumentan, se que le toco un punto sensible ya que sus gemidos y su respiración entrecortada son más profundos. Beso su cuello y su pecho y poco a poco va llegando el climax.  
  
Con una última embestida dejo mi ser dentro del chico que susurra mi nombre. Con cuidado lo apoyo de nuevo al suelo peor me vuelve a abrazar besándome como solo él sabe.  
  
Sus arrebatos pasionales, aún siendo tímidos, me excitan como nada ya que dejan ver como entrega toda su alma en el momento.  
  
Nos acabamos de duchar, lo seco y nos acostamos. Se junta a mi y besa mi cuello.  
  
- Buenas noches- suspira antes de cerrar los ojos.  
  
- Buenas noches Harry.  
  
Se q ha quedado corto, lo lamento, no tengo más tiempo si quiero enviar dos capítulos. De verdad contestaré los mensajes en el próximo capítulo, perdón. 


	8. capítulo 8

Ya a la mañana me cuesta trabajo levantarme para dar clases. La verdad es que no soy perezoso pero en esta ocasión prefiero quedarme donde estoy con el chico en mis brazos que dar Pociones, pero al final nos levantamos.  
  
Desayunamos en la habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes ahora?- le pregunto.  
  
- Historia- hace una mueca de disgusto- ¿qué curso te toca?  
  
- Séptimo de Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff y Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Y Gryffindor?- pregunta y sonrío ante aquello.  
  
- Pociones en séptimo es opcional, solo es para aquellos que le interesan o lo necesitan para su carrera profesional y, perdona que lo diga, pero los leones antes se hacen payasos que elegir tres horas seguidas al día de Pociones.  
  
Se enfada un poco al oírme decir eso pero no lo comenta.  
  
- Pues yo lo cogeré el año que viene- suelta.  
  
- ¿Si?, ¿y eso?  
  
- Aparte de que me gustan... no me mires así, a mi me gustaban antes pero no quería demostrarlo, pues lo necesito para lo que haré.  
  
- ¿Y qué harás?- nunca antes se lo he preguntado.  
  
- Al principio pensé en ser de algún equipo de quidditch pero a la larga se me hará pesado así que estudiaré para ser auror.  
  
Levanto ambas cejas, el chico sirve para el puesto, tiene poder, es astuto y sabe perfectamente defenderse y defender pero no lo he puesto nunca en ese papel.  
  
- Ser auror es peligroso- le digo.  
  
- Lo sé pero es lo que quiero, luchar para defender a los demás y atrapar a mortífagos y magos oscuros.  
  
- Lo que tu desees estará bien- le digo viendo su entusiasmo.  
  
Antes de salir lo beso y cada uno nos vamos por distintos pasillos, yo a dar clase y él a recibirlas.  
  
Este día ha sido agotador, parece que a los alumnos les han dado demasiadas hormonas, no paran ni ante mi mirada. Llego a mi sala cansado y me dejo caer en el sofás. Una horas antes de la cena llega Harry con la túnica de quidditch y su Saeta.  
  
- ¿De dónde vienes?- le pregunto para charlar.  
  
- De entender, este sábado hay partido, Gryffindor contra Huffelpuff.  
  
- No sé porque aún quieren jugar, siempre pierden- digo.  
  
- Pues este año han mejorado, su capitán es bueno.  
  
- Pero tú lo eres más- le halago al saber que una semana atrás la jefa de su casa lo había nombrado capitán de los leones haciendo realidad su sueño. Sonríe.  
  
Ya el sábado el colegio hierve de excitación ante el panorama del primer partido del año. Tapados con gruesas capas nos dirigimos a las gradas. Aún estando a finales de noviembre ya se respira la cercanía de las nevadas.  
  
Me siento en la grada principal junto a Dumbledore esperando a ver a mi ángel sobre la escoba. Luna, la chica chiflada amiga de Harry, es la nueva comentarista de los partidos.  
  
- Damas, caballeros, alumnos y animales- todos la miramos sin entender- bienvenidos al primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Huffelpuff- ambas casas aplauden- vemos salir a cada equipo y ponerse en sus lugares. Tanto los leones como los águilas tienen nuevo capitán, por un lado a Peter Gott y por el otro a Harry Potter- los leones aplauden más fuerte que los demás- los capitanes se dan la mano, se miran evaluando sus fuerzas, a lo mejor hay algún insulto y.... suena el silbato al lanzar las bludgers y la quaffle que cae en manos de los leones, la juerga acaba de empezar.  
  
Se ven escobas de un lado a otro del campo pero solo me interesa una en concreto. Allí esta, con la capa volando tras suya, el cabello hacía atrás, volando como solo es capaz él. Formidable.  
  
Los puntos se suman en ambos marcadores pero los del equipo rojo van en cabeza por unos puntos más, entonces, a la media hora de juego, en la parte central se divisa un rayo dorado. Es la snitch.  
  
Harry y el otro buscador se lanzan a la captura, cada uno desde un extremo del campo, paralelos al palo de su escoba. Van muy igualados.  
  
Estoy apunto de levantarme de las gradas para disfrutar del espectáculo pero recuerdo que tengo que estar impasible, como suelo estar, no tengo que olvidar que soy Slytherin aunque en mi interior bulle la excitación.  
  
Más cerca, más cerca, más cerca y... se topan. El ojiverde contra el otro, no frenan hasta el final pero ya no hay tiempo.  
  
- Uuuooo, señores, vean eso, los dos buscadores se acaban de estrellar uno contra otro en su afán de conseguir la preciada snitch, esperemos que no les halla pasado nada- comenta Luna.  
  
En ese momento SI me levanté, un poco más y arrollo a toda la grada para colarme delante para ver. Mi pequeño moreno esta tendido mientras el otro se empieza a levantar. Todos contenemos el aliento hasta que Harry se incorpora un poco y con una gran sonrisa abre la mano para enseñar la pelotita alada.  
  
Gryffindor ha ganado.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Contento pero con el cuerpo dolorido me levanto aún con la pelotita en la mano. Los del equipo me abrazan mientras oímos los gritos en las gradas.  
  
- Somos los mejores, somos los mejores- coreamos.  
  
Después nos vamos a los vestuarios a ducharnos. Miro a Ron que sonríe contento por haber parado la mayoría de goles. Sus esfuerzos como guardián están dando sus frutos.  
  
Disfrutamos de una deliciosa comida y cansado me voy a las mazmorras donde encuentro a Severus.  
  
- Buenas tardes- le digo al entrar.  
  
- Has volado muy bien- me dice- ¿cómo te encuentras?, el choque ha sido brutal.  
  
- No ha sido para tanto- pero al sentarme se oye algún hueso crujir y hago una mueca de dolor.  
  
- Túmbate.  
  
Lo miro pero le hago caso, se sienta encima mía con cada pierna a cada lado de mis caderas para no hacerme daño. Me quita la capa y me desabrocha la túnica hasta la cintura.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Si no te giras no podré hacerte el masaje.  
  
- A lo mejor no es precisamente lo que quiero que me hagas.  
  
Inmediatamente me azoro, aún no puedo controlar mi extrema timidez, pero una ceja se me levanta al ver por primera vez la tez blanca del hombre teñirse de rojo.¡¡Se había sonrojado!!  
  
- Severus, ¿te has sonrojado?  
  
- No- dice casi en un segundo.  
  
Me da la risa y se la contagio. Nos empezamos a reír como nunca antes pero al sentirlo encima y verlo sonreír me enternezco e incorporándome un poco lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso.  
  
- ¿Y ese arranque?- me pregunta sorprendido ya que no suelo ser quien lo bese.  
  
Me encojo de hombros y lo vuelvo a besar acercándolo a mí al acostarme de nuevo. Nos empezamos a besar con pasión, saboreándonos mutuamente, rozando nuestras lenguas y nuestros cuerpos. Levanto mis piernas para rodear con ellas su cintura cuando, Severus al querer desabrocharme los pantalones, hace un movimiento en falso y caemos al suelo rodando.  
  
Ahora quedo yo arriba, lo miro, sonrío y vuelvo a besarlo. Nos empezamos a desnudar y voy a ponerme abajo como siempre cuando habla.  
  
- Harry quédate donde estas- me dice con voz ronca por la pasión.  
  
Entiendo que quiere que sea YO quien marque las pautas. Empiezo.  
  
Paso mis manos por su torso hasta su vientre donde poso mis labios para besar la firme piel. Se estremece y me gusta ser yo quien le cause tal reacción. Sigo besando su pecho mientras mis manos se pierden por sus glúteos.  
  
Cierra los ojos unos momentos al sentir que lo preparo y dejo mi timidez a un lado al rozar nuestras intimidades. Al estar listo apoya los pies al suelo para facilitarme la entrada, así al tener las piernas flexionadas me va mejor. Con cuidado entro ya que es mi primera vez como "dominante".  
  
- ¿Te hago daño?- le pregunto.  
  
- No, nunca me lo podrías hacer, sigue.  
  
Acabo de entrar en su cuerpo y me voy moviendo según sus expresiones. Posa ambas manos en mi espalda recorriéndola con las yemas de los dedos. Me inclino lo suficiente para besarlo y una de mis manos empieza a juguetear con su entrepierna.  
  
La habitación se llena de gemidos y de algún susurro y poco a poco aumento las embestidas. Primero llego yo pero no paro de acariciarle hasta que lo llevo al climax. Cansado me acuesto sobre él.  
  
- Espero no haberte defraudado- le susurro- yo... no tengo práctica en esta posición.  
  
- Me ha encantado- lo miro y veo sus ojos negros brillan por la excitación- solo tu dulzura al entregarte basta para llevar al cielo a todo ser, puedes repetirlo las veces que desees mi ángel.  
  
Sonrío y lo beso. Ya no me acuerdo del dolor del partido de quidditch ahora me encuentro perfectamente.  
  
Las primeras nevadas de diciembre llegan al castillo dejando helados los terrenos y parte del lago. Todos nos vestimos con las capas gruesas hasta el cuello y debajo la ropa calentita que planchan los elfos.  
  
Me despierto en brazos de Severus que también abre los ojos, nos duchamos y empezamos a vestirnos para ir a desayunar antes de las clases.  
  
- Buff, estoy helado- tirito al estar semidesnudo, las mazmorras son como cubitos gigantes- ¿cómo aguantas el frío Severus?  
  
- Ya estoy acostumbrado- pero al ver humo salir de mi boca recoge su varita- calentum hogare.  
  
El frío va desapareciendo y un calor confortable se instala en el aposento y en mí.  
  
- ¿Mejor?  
  
- Si, gracias- cojo la bufanda y los guantes para la clase de Cuidados y nos dirigimos al Comedor.  
  
Desayunamos y cada uno se va hacía su lado, no sin antes darnos un beso en la Entrada aprovechando que no hay mucha gente, no quiero que Severus se sienta incómodo después ante sus alumnos.  
  
Junto a Ron nos dirigimos a Adivinación.  
  
- ¿Sabes qué Harry?, el año que viene podremos dejar la asignatura- dice feliz- ya no aguanto más a Trewlany, cada año esta peor de la azotea.  
  
- Si- admito- ¿y qué cogerás?  
  
- No sé- subimos las escaleras que dan al aula con su habitual aroma a extrañas hierbas- ¿y tú que elegirás?  
  
- Pues... Defensa, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones superiores.  
  
- ¿Qué?- me mira como si le explicara un crimen- te estas volviendo Hermione.  
  
Nos empezamos a reír hasta que una voz salió tras nuestra.  
  
- Pues querido, perdona que te lo diga, pero no hará falta que elijas esas asignaturas ya que tu aura anuncia que éste es tu último año entre nosotros.  
  
Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando la maestra pasa por mi lado. Odio su forma de predecir mi muerte, si al menos de tanto en cuanto cambiase pero no, siempre dice lo mismo, cambiando alguna cosa, pero lo mismo.  
  
Estuvimos mirando las cartas según las estrellas y de nuevo, como no, ve mi fallecimiento más claro que el agua.  
  
Al terminar vamos a Defensa donde Remus nos recibe con una clase práctica de hechizos de escudos protectores. Salgo algo sonrojado ante los aplausos de mis compañeros al ser capaz de hacer un escudo resistente a los Expelliarmus echados por todos más el adulto a la vez. No es por ser vanidoso, pero al luchar contra Voldemort uno debe hacerse poderoso a al fuerza así que, para mí a sido pan comido.  
  
Una breve merienda y a Transformaciones, luego Historia, comida, Encantamientos y Cuidados.  
  
Hagrid nos hace buscar entre la nieve cucarachas albinas, bichitos completamente blancos menos sus ojillos oscuros. Muy escurridizos si contamos con su color sobre la nieve.  
  
Congelados pero contentos por el trozo de chocolate dado por el semigigante nos vamos a la sala común. Junto a Ron y Hermione hacemos el ensayo de Pociones para mañana y el de Herbología. Vamos a cenar y luego a las mazmorras a disfrutar del calor del aposento.  
  
NOTAS- espero q os siga gustando cm siempre, en el cuaderno dnd escribo esta la historia cerca dl fin y la verdad es q m he sorprendido yo misma d los resultados q toman, la verdad es q hay alguna sorpresita jejeje. Solo diré q pichurri y yo hemos tenido un pensamiento igual, es q somos carne y uña ajjajaaj, ya lo veréis mucha más adelante.  
  
Bellatrix_charmed- ya ves q la sigo, no la dejaré hasta no acabarla además d q la pareja es mi favorita hsta pronto.  
  
May Potter- espero q los siguientes capis también t sigan gustando. Los dibujos de Pola ya los había visto, la verdad es q sn muy buenos pero gracias. Lo d las manitas d harry jejej intentaré no escribirlo más pero es q lo veo muy frágil (aún no siéndolo) por la edad q tiene, es muy pequeñajo.  
  
Burbujita- intento dejar los capis en el mejor momento, es bueno dejarlos así y dejar cn ese gusanillo a los lectores, jejee y pichurri ya habrás visto q ha vuelto, adew.  
  
Amazona verde- es verdad, la parte yaoi es lo mejor, pero no s si me pasaré, en casi cada capí hay una escena d estas pero es q no puedo remediarlo, es mi vicio ^-^ ya habrás visto lo q bien q despierta harry en brazos d su marido, q envidia  
  
Afrodita- gracias por el cumplido, espero q siga gustándote así. Tu método d responder los mensajes es mejor q el mío, es q a veces m hago algún lío y todo, d seguro lo utilizaré, gracias.  
  
Hermy 17- lo d la mente pervertida, mmmm, si la tengo pero bueno, igualmente las escenas m salen solas.  
  
Fénix- uff no escribo tan bien, no es para tanto, d seguro q tu no lo haces nada mal solo intento hacerlo lo más interesante posible. Si, severus es muy tierno, es q así m lo imagino una vez traspasado su lado frío.  
  
Snivelly- si, severus sabe esconder sus sentimientos pero desde ahora adelante intentará no hacerlo delante del moreno, y snape NO ES FEO, al contrario, lo encuentro el hombre más sexy, atractivo e interesante dl todo el mundo, ya daría yo por encontrar a un hombre así (ana suspira) y no, no m corto en lo yaoi ya lo verás. Ahora q lo dices, no he escrito nada sobre la reacción del ministerio pero la verdad es q esos no m caen especialment bien, la reacción d tom, ya lo verás, no es muy buena.  
  
Txiri- si lo seguiré, besos.  
  
Usagi-hk- es lo q intento, m gustan los fics bonitos y tiernos y si, sn muy tiernos los dos casados, espero q ya estés mejor, y no t preocupes si no escribes mucho solo saber q t gusta m basta. No h puesto nada entre la serpiente d los aposentos d severus y harry pero bueno, ella esta allí, es q siempre m olvido d cosas ^-^ si voldie podría morirse pero aún no lo hará y tranqui, no m agobiaré.  
  
Laia- soy d palma, y espero q si mole el fic, veo q eres pervertida cm yo jejejej no pasa nada, las perves al poder ;-D besos.  
  
Barbi_black- gracias por elegir mi fic para leer, la verdad es q yo no solía leer slash pero ahora es lo q más m gusta, y lo d clase... bueno procuro escribir cuando el profe no este y si algún día m pillaran no suelen leer las hojas pero si lo leyesen y m dijeran algo yo saldría cn lo q pienso ¿q pasa?, ¿no puedo escribir algo tan normal cm eso? Jejej lo d la originalidad es algo q siempre he tenido, es lo q más aprecio d mi.  
  
Moryn- si, los invitados son los alumnos y profesores y draco saldrá algo pero más adelante hasta pronto. A mi también m gustó la luna d miel.  
  
Luzy Snape- la verdad es q las túnicas m las imaginé y si, m parecieron bellísimas.  
  
Sakura Snape- tranqui d momento voldie no aparecerá pero lo hará, por supuesto. Tus capis ya m los mandarás cuando puedas y si lo deseas. Harry ya lo tutea, así es mejor a q si?  
  
Fleur Delacour2- gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, adew.  
  
Renialt- aún siendo R intento q sea lo más tierno posible.  
  
Velia- habrá algo entre voldie, severus y harry, ya lo verás, el lord no s rinde tan fácilmente.  
  
Lil_B- ya lo tutea y si, sus relaciones mejorarán tanto profesional cm sentimentalment, aunq severus tampoco puede cambiar tan drásticamente frent sus alumnos, ni siquiera para el moreno  
  
Cris- gracias por dejarm un rewie, m da ilusión leerlo aún sabiendo ya tu opinión porq bien q lees en clase jajaaj lo sé, m gusta hacerte sufrir, es broma ¬¬ ooooo lo d llegar alto y ser buena escritora, snif, chica s m saltan las lágrimas, q dios t escuchen, es lo q más deseo en este mundo y no eres mi amiga la geme sino mi sister la geme jejeje.  
  
Besos para todos/as, espero no dejarm a nadie, si lo hago lo siento, pronto más. 


	9. capítulo 9

El castillo quedó desierto dos días antes de Navidad, casi todos los alumnos marcharon a sus casas a pasar las fiestas con sus familias. Por supuesto me quedo, no voy a irme... a ninguna parte en realidad.  
  
Estoy rebosante de alegría ya que es mis primeras Navidades junto a Severus. De acuerdo que cada año las he pasado en el colegio (menos el año pasado que fui a la mansión Black con Sirius, peor suelo no recordar eso, aún me duele su pérdida) y he estado "junto" a él en las comidas pero no es lo mismo, ni punto de comparación.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville también se quedan, son los únicos de Gryffindor. Neville debe quedarse ya que su abuela tiene que arreglar asuntos sobre sus padres y a él le entristece todo aquello.  
  
Los dos hermanos pelirrojos porque lo desean y Hermione para estar con nosotros y no soportar reuniones de dentistas junto a sus padres. Además de disfrutar de la biblioteca sola.  
  
Aprovechamos el silencio para terminar las tareas antes de las fiestas. Casi los dos días estuvimos recluidos en la biblioteca entre libros y más libros. Aparte de estar trabajando yo, Severus también tenía sus "tareas" por parte del director. Así que un poco más y no nos vemos hasta el día de Navidad, pero tal y como quedamos, este día es sagrado, ni uno ni el otro debe tener otros deberes que no sea estar juntos.  
  
Y el día llega. Despierto con la cabeza en el pecho de mi amante que ya tiene los ojos abiertos y me acaricia la espalda con ternura.  
  
- Feliz Navidad mi pequeño ángel.  
  
- Feliz Navidad Sevie.  
  
Me sonríe ante el nuevo diminutivo y posa sus labios suavemente sobre los míos. Acaricio mi rostro y le aparto el pelo de la cara. Entonces oímos golpes en la puerta.  
  
- Sevie  
  
- Mmmm- balbucea basando mi cuello.  
  
- Llaman a la puerta.  
  
- Que llamen- va a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa de mi pijama cuando vuelven a tocar.  
  
Gruñendo se levanta y va a abrir. Salgo detrás de él para encontrarme con mis compañeros de casa en la puerta con regalos bajo el brazo y cara de pánico al ver al maestro delante suya con mirada de pocos amigos.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen cuatro leones en territorio serpiente?  
  
- Ve-veníamos a ver a Harry- tartamudea Ron.  
  
- Severus- le digo como regañándole, no me agrada que se meta con los demás, paso delante y saludo a mis compañeros haciéndoles pasar.  
  
Severus y yo nos vestimos y nos sentamos con los demás. El ambiente es algo tenso y más entre Neville y mi marido que no dejaba de mirarlo.  
  
- ¿Un chocolate?- digo de repente.  
  
Me miran y me sonrojo. Pasado el primer momento intercambiamos los regalos. Sonrío ante el libro de cómo llegar a ser un buen auror, el juego de ajedrez con fichas de quidditch, un manual de escobas y unos nuevos guantes para montar en escoba.  
  
- Gracias chicos, me han encantado los regalos.  
  
- No ha sido nada- responden con sus regalos de mi parte.  
  
Severus nos observa y mira a Ron y Hermione que lo miran como queriendo decirle algo.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo?- les dice un poco molesto.  
  
- Señor, nosotros... bueno que... tenemos...- empieza a balbucear el pelirrojo.  
  
- Feliz Navidad señor- dice Herm con valentía.  
  
Y entre los dos le entregan un paquetito, lo coge sorprendido y al abrirlo ve un porta pociones plateado con una serpiente grabada para llevar en el cinturón.  
  
- Vaya que bonito- digo.  
  
- ¿Y esto?- pregunta admirado por el regalo.  
  
- Pensamos que le gustaría profesor- habla de nuevo mi amiga.  
  
- Gracias- dice y por primera vez les sonríe.  
  
Pasamos la mañana charlando e incluso Neville se atreve a tener una charla con mi marido sobre plantas mágicas. Cuando nos dirigimos al Comedor Severus me para un momento.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Quería darte el regalo a solas- me tiende una caja- Feliz Navidad.  
  
- Yo también tengo el tuyo- lo saco de la túnica y le doy las felicidades.  
  
Lo abrimos en una esquina del pasillo y veo un precioso colgante con mi inicial y la suya entrelazadas elegantemente, me lo pongo.  
  
- Es precioso Sev, gracias.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Abro el regalo de Harry y veo una esclava con mi nombre y detrás el día de nuestro enlace con las palabras grabadas "Siempre seré tuyo". Es preciosa.  
  
Harry me agradece mi regalo con mucha ilusión pero yo no digo nada sino que lo beso con todo el sentimiento que puedo. No puede imaginarse lo que significa para mí.  
  
- Gracias- es lo único que soy capaz de decirle y lo entiende.  
  
Me rodea con sus brazos y apoya su frente con la mía y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Nunca me canso de ver esas dos esmeraldas verdes.  
  
- Que bonito es el amor.  
  
Nos giramos y vemos a Albus y a Minerva observándonos con sendas sonrisas. El rostro del chico adquiere un ligero tinte rojo.  
  
Por primera vez desde hace largo tiempo disfruto de la comida de navidad. Comemos los alumnos y profesores en la misma mesa ya que solo somos yo, Albus, Minerva y Hagrid y de chicos los cinco Gryffindor, dos de Ravenclaw y tres de mi casa. Uno de ellos es Draco que de vez en cuando nos mira a mí y a Harry. Me extraña su actitud.  
  
Tras los postres y los huevos sorpresa decidimos montar un poco en escoba aprovechando que no nieva. Yo no vuelo pero junto a los demás profesores observamos a los leones jugar con los Ravenclaw, los de mi santa casa prefieren estar solos.  
  
Harry sonríe todo el tiempo y mis ojos no dejan de seguirlo. Allí arriba, con su capa gris volando, su cabello oscuro y su cuerpo perfecto contrastan con el cielo cuajado de nubes blancas que en cualquier momento dejarán escapar sus copos de nieve. Es todo un ángel.  
  
Cuando empieza a nevar y ha hacer frío entramos al castillo, yo junto al chico nos vamos a nuestros aposentos a sentarnos delante de la chimenea pero en la puerta de éstas vemos al rubio platino que al vernos nos mira y observa a los dos sentidos del pasillo.  
  
- Señor, necesito hablar con los dos- dice casi en susurros.  
  
Sospecho de que se trata lo dejo pasar mientras Harry lo mira entre confundido y molesto. Ya dentro el chico se gira y habla con calma pero sin pausas.  
  
- Quiero advertiros que el Lord planea una emboscada para atraparos, pero su objetivo es Potter- lo mira- ten cuidado, esta vez va muy en serio, no parará hasta conseguir que estés a su lado, si para ello debe matar a Severus, lo hará.  
  
El moreno lo mira sin creer lo que oye, Draco le advierte del peligro para que no le ocurra nada pero lo más alucinante es que me tutea, me mira y lo mira a él.  
  
- ¿Por qué me avisas Malfoy?, si lo que deseas es que desaparezca de tu vida- le dice.  
  
El rubio me mira y asiento.  
  
- No te odio Harry, al contrario, te admiro como a nadie, eres el gran ejemplo a seguir y no quiero ver como te matan y menos ahora que has conseguido que Severus sea feliz y sonría.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo tuteas?- le reprocha.  
  
- Es mi guardián, el padre que nunca he tenido.  
  
Harry se queda boquiabierto.  
  
- No tengo mucho tiempo, me esperan los de mi casa- coge aire- no se cuando ni donde pero en cualquier momento pueden atraparte Harry y esta vez ni Dumbledore ni tus padres te salvarán. El señor Oscuro esta harto de no conseguir la juventud eterna y de no ser del todo completo, te necesita o más bien necesita tu muerte, con ella la profecía se rompería y todo poder tuyo pasaría a él convirtiéndole de verdad en el enviado de las tinieblas, el mundo sería oscuridad, dolor y muertes. No sabes realmente lo que vales Harry- se calla y se queda un momento en silencio- debo marchar, si me ven aquí estoy perdido, suerte Harry, Severus- inclina el rostro y sale de la instancia con precaución.  
  
Fijo mi vista al chico que seguía con la boca ligeramente abierta asimilando lo ocurrido.  
  
- Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?, es que si esto me lo hubiera dicho cualquiera pues mira pero... él, un Malfoy, ayudando- pone cara de dos más dos no son cinco. Pura extrañeza.  
  
- Harry, ven, siéntate es hora de charlar- lo conduzco al sofá.  
  
Sin ser interrumpido le relato como soy primo segundo de la madre de Draco. Ésta, al casarse con Lucius descubrió quien era en realidad y también supo que yo era mortífago pero pasaba información a Albus, comprendió que no era como los demás, un simple asesino. Al nacer su hijo, Lucius dijo que crecería entrenándose como fiel vasallo de su maestro. Se asustó y vino a mí, siempre hemos tenido un lazo de unión muy fuerte y al verla con el niño en brazos no pude negarme a sus ruegos. Me imploraba que fuera el guardián secreto del niño, que nadie más que ella y yo lo supiera y que, al estar en el círculo oscuro, consiguiera inculcar el buen camino a su hijo. Y así voy haciéndolo hasta ahora, Draco nunca me ha delatado a nadie pero debe mostrar ante todos una máscara de frialdad, así su padre no sospechará.  
  
- Nunca te ha odiado Harry- sigo con el relato- no sabes como te aprecia pero debe hacer todo esto por culpa de su padre.  
  
- Así que en realidad no tiene alma de asesino- habla al fin.  
  
- No, tiene un gran corazón, ha soportado mucho, muchísimo, no le tengas rencor.  
  
- No lo haré- dice de corazón.  
  
- No le cuentes esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?, nos jugamos mucho.  
  
- Tranquilo, no lo diré  
  
notas- buenas, por fin he acabado un capítulo nuevo, creo q últimamente estoy algo perezosa ^-^ pero bueno, a ver si el año nuevo me carga las pilas, besos.  
  
Ah! Por cierto, desde aquí quiero, d nuevo, dar mi apoyo a pichurri y a todas esas escritoras q han sufrido algo similar q nuestra amiga, no dejéis d escribir por gente cm esa, ya s sabe q no todo el mundo piensa cm nosotros/as, así q, aclarándolo antes, yo también tengo el embarazo masculino, no quería decirlo hasta llegado el momento pero visto las circunstancias... desde aquí digo q toda crítica mal dicha (las d buenos modales las acepto, por supuesto) me resbalará por el forro, así que ahorraos las palabras y no es por meterme cn nadie, besos.  
  
Circe Zac- tranquila aunque voldie ataque no matará a nadie, no lo permitiría, los quiero mucho.  
  
May Potter- bueno el colegio... cm s lo van a tomar, yo soy la escritora jejejej no ahora en serio, no vi porq debía poner a alguien al contrario, m gusta más así, besos.  
  
BEA YITAMOONY SNAPE- gracias por decir q t gusta y si la seguiré lo más rápido q pueda, adew.  
  
Sakura Snape- es q tuteándolo y la acción es lo mejor juajuajuaaa... yo también los veo la pareja perfecta, es q son uña y carne tu también cuidate.  
  
Txiri- sip harry le gusta las pociones (cm a mi si las tuviera) besos.  
  
Laia- si s q harry no suele ser el q lleve las riendas, por eso lo puesto, el chiquillo también debe mandar un poco no? Yo soy d la zona aragón, besos.  
  
Usagi-hk- si serían muy felices pero... ha q poner acción al asunto, hasat pronto.  
  
Sabry- aquí hay una actualización jejeje, m ha gustado tu review caperuzita ;-D  
  
Amazona verde- s ve muy atractivo sonrojado, seguro, tranqui no dejaré las escenas yaoi, soy adictas a ellas jejeje.  
  
Hermy17- ups, es verdad lo d los tejones, gracias por decirlo, s m había colado eso, adew.  
  
Bellatrix_charmed- gracias, espero q t siga gustando cm hasta ahora, besos.  
  
Bunny1986- no son muchos capítulos pero al menos es uno, lo del estado... cm digo en la nota más arriba habrá un embarazo pero no diré quien lo llevará jjeeej  
  
Moryn- es q creo q siendo una relación los dos deben tomar el mando no? Fuera la timidez, abrazos.  
  
Luzy Snape- voldemort si hará algo pero no muy malo, no os mataré así q tranquila, no soy tan mala ¬¬  
  
Afrodita- si harry s anima, gracias por decir q es un buen capítulo, a ver si consigo q todos sean iguales, besos.  
  
Yuee- gracias, si quieres a lucius t lo regalo si m dejas a severus, es q lo adoro, lo amo, lo respeto, lo..... es q lo es todo para mí porq no puede existir????? Buuuaaaaaaaa (aunq d cierta forma lo hace) te h avisado, espero q t llegue el e-mail d mi actualización, aquí tengo 8 capítulos más este, o sea 9 y en el cuaderno dnd escribo pues muchísimo más adelantada, las navidades dl año que viene ya, es q entre clase y clase da mucho jejjee, tengo ya unas 109 páginas o eso, una máquina, besos.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD TODOS/AS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. capítulo 10

El comienzo de las clases se acerca, faltan dos días y yo estoy, como bien dice el viejo Ojoloco Moody, en alerta permanente. No dejo solo a Harry ni un segundo, por nada me gustaría encontrarme que el Lord se lo ha llevado. No sabría como recuperarlo pero lo haría.  
  
Albus esta enterado del asunto y tampoco le quita el ojo de encima.  
  
La noche antes del fin de vacaciones llegan los alumnos entristecidos por el adiós a la tranquilidad pero contentos para empezar con las materias de nuevo tras estos días.  
  
A la mañana del comienzo estoy de los nervios porque no puedo estar con el chico todo el tiempo pero pienso que, dentro del castillo y los terrenos, rodeado de amigos y profesores, nada le puede ocurrir.  
  
Me aseguro que esta bien a la hora de la merienda y la comida y espero con ansias mi última clase que es con él.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Lo dicho por Severus y Draco me ha dejado atontado al principio pero ya no me llama tanto la atención. El que me pone de los nervios es mi marido que no me deja ni sol ni sombra pero en el fondo se lo agradezco.  
  
Ahora mismo lo tendré así que me dirijo a la mazmorra junto a Ron y Hermione.  
  
- Señor Potter, ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto?  
  
Mi giro y veo a McGonagall, me sorprende un poco al verla cerca del lugar de Severus ya que odia estar allí abajo. Debe ocurrir algo.  
  
- Id a clase, ahora vendré- les digo a los dos, se van y me quedo solo con la mujer- usted dirá profesora.  
  
Ella mira por todo y con una sonrisa calculadora dice:  
  
- Di hasta luego... Desmaius.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Hace media hora que la clase ha empezado y mi joven amante no ha aparecido, empiezo a preocuparme de veras y, disimuladamente, me acerco a Weasley y Granger.  
  
- ¿Saben dónde esta Harry?- les pregunto en un susurro.  
  
- La profesora McGonagall lo ha parado para charlar con él- me dice la joven.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- No lo sabemos señor.  
  
Espero un poco más y al ver que aún no vuelve mando a Granger a buscarlo, no puedo dejar la clase sola.  
  
Entonces, de un portazo, entra la joven apurada e, intentando contener su preocupación, dice.  
  
-No esta, Harry no esta.  
  
Del sobresalto se oye una explosión y se inmediatamente quien ha sido. No me preocupo de que parte de la poción cae en mi túnica-  
  
- Logbottom estese quieto con sus estúpidas manos- me acerco a la joven- ¿cómo que no esta?  
  
- No lo encuentro y la profesora asegura que ella no ha hablado con Harry.  
  
Y como si me hubieran iluminado miro a Draco y sus ojos me confirman lo que puede ser.  
  
- Todos fuera, vayan a sus salas comunes, AHORA.  
  
Y en segundos desaparecen. Sin perder tiempo echo Polvos Flu en la chimenea y aparezco en el despacho del director. La jefa de los leones ya esta allí.  
  
- Lo han cogido- digo.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Empiezo a despertar pero antes de ver algo lo siento. El ambiente es más frío y húmedo que el castillo y noto la presencia de otra persona cerca de mí.  
  
- Potter, puedes abrir los ojos, ¿o piensas estar allí todo el santo día?  
  
Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio, es la segunda que odio más en mi vida.  
  
- Sucia rata, tendría que saber que serías tú el que me atrapara, aún estas en las faldas de tu querido señor, ¿verdad?- abro los ojos y me levanto.  
  
Veo sus ojos crispados de odio pero sonríe.  
  
- Y tu pequeño mocoso sigues saber cerrar la boca con tal de salvar tu vida- se dirige a mi con la mano plateada apretada.  
  
- ¿Me pegarás Colagusano?, yo no tendría valor de hacerlo a aquella persona que le debo la vida.  
  
Se queda quieto, ha sido un golpe bajo, se que eso es su punto débil, no soporta la idea de que aún le une a mí un lazo de cualquier tipo. Como si a mi me agradara esa idea.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere ahora tu amo de mí?  
  
- Ya lo sabes.  
  
- Si es lo de siempre pues espero que esta vez le vaya mejor porque desde el primer enfrentamiento ha perdido.  
  
Se que estoy aterrado porque solo así consigo sacar mi sarcasmo. Disimuladamente meto la mano en la túnica.  
  
- No encontrarás la varita, la tiene el Maestro- me comunica.  
  
Punto para él, hay que reconocerlo.  
  
- Vamos- me ordena.  
  
- ¿A dónde?  
  
- Ya lo sabes.  
  
Se da la vuelta y emprende el camino por un oscuro corredor, lo sigo, no tenga más opciones. Subimos por unas escaleras y veo que nos dirigimos a una puerta. Según me acerco la cicatriz va doliéndome. Mala señal sin duda.  
  
Entramos en la sala y trago saliva al ver como cincuenta mortífagos girándose para mirarme tras sus blancas máscaras. En frente de todos, sentado en un elegante sillón, esta él.  
  
- Milor- y la rata traidora se inclina.  
  
Pero Voldemort ni lo mira, sus ojos están fijos en mí.  
  
- Harry- inclina la cabeza.  
  
Ni me muevo, ya es bastante soportar el dolor del relámpago y tener la vista nublada, vuelve a hablar pero en pársel.  
  
'¿Duele?'  
  
'No te importa' prefiero seguir con este lenguaje, no quiero que nos entiendan.  
  
'Puedo aliviarte' y con un movimiento de mano hace que Colagusano me empuje hasta él, el dolor es cegador 'tranquilízate, aún no te haré daño' y aprovechando que el hombrecillo me tiene sujeto pasa un dedo por la cicatriz, con asombro compruebo como el dolor remite '¿mejor así?' no contesto 'debes ser más comunicativo Harry'  
  
'No tengo mucho que decirte'  
  
Sonríe con malicia. Colagusano se aparta de mi por una mirada del mago que da una vuelta a mi alrededor.  
  
'Has madurado joven Potter, eres un pecado para el Paraíso, un fruto apetecible'  
  
¿Y a éste que le ha dado ahora?, veo con asco como se lamía el labio inferior al contemplarme.  
  
'Puedo serlo, pero para ti estoy prohibido' no se a que ha venido eso pero mejor dejar claro que no quiero que me toque.  
  
'Me gusta tu sentido del humor'  
  
'A mi también' de reojo veo a los vasallos que no pierden hilo de la conversación aún sin entender nada 'acabemos con esto ya, me da náuseas estar mucho tiempo delante tuya, mátame y listo'  
  
'¿Cómo sabes que es lo que quiero?' se acerca más, a centímetros, agarrándome de un brazo, me asusto al notar su cara cerca de mi cuello 'hueles a canela' y se aparta.  
  
Me quedo pasmado ante eso. El mago ordena que todos se vayan, incluso Colagusano. Quedamos a solas.  
  
- Bien Harry- vuelve a hablar con normalidad- tengo una oferta que no puedes rechazar.  
  
- Estas muy seguro de eso ¿no?  
  
- Si, porque en ella también entra Severus.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Me he sentado tras permanecer más de una hora dando vueltas por el despacho del director. Éste esta hablando con Remus sobre el asunto.  
  
Mis nervios están al límite, no me importa que huela a no se que poción, no me importa el susto que les he dado a mis alumnos al echarlos de clase, no me importa nada, solo Harry.  
  
Como tarden un minuto más voy a buscarlo solo.  
  
- Severus.  
  
La voz del anciano me devuelve al mundo real y volteo a verlo. El licántropo y Minerva están me miran.  
  
- Llamaremos a los de la Orden, veremos que podemos hacer.  
  
- La Orden no sirve de nada esta vez- le contesto aún sentado- el señor Oscuro esta bien escondido, además, solo me quiere a mí y al chico, ya lo tiene a él así que en cualquier momento me llamará.  
  
- Pero Severus ellos...  
  
- Remus, sabes tan bien como yo que la Orden no es lo que era, demasiadas bajas a habido.  
  
Callan al ser verdad mis palabras. Casi no quedan miembros, todas las faltas son muertes.  
  
- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- pregunta la mujer.  
  
- Esperar- admito aunque me fastidie- solo nos queda rezar para que Harry este bien.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
- ESTAS LOCO, NO PIENSO ACEPTAR ESO- grito al escuchar la propuesta del Lord.  
  
- Pues deberías- dice tranquilamente sentado.  
  
- No te voy a dar un hijo ni siendo el fin del mundo.  
  
- ¿Y si dejo libre a Severus?- allí a conseguido mi atención- sabes que su antebrazo izquierdo le atormenta, detesta la marca que lleva ya que lo une a mí aún siendo un traidor, puedo... reclamarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Al grabarle la marca juró lealtad eterna- chasca la lengua- eso lo ha fallado pero bueno, otro juramento fue entregarme su poder para siempre, una promesa que ningún mago debería hacer.  
  
- ¿Por qué?- lo sé, soy aún un inculto en eso de los lazos mágicos.  
  
- Al entregarme eso se crea el lazo de la carne, algo así como si me entregara su vida, por lo tanto puedo reclamar sus poderes cuando me plazca, robándole la vida, si aceptas borraré todo rastro de marca, dejándole libre y el juramento desaparecerá.  
  
- No me fío de ti, ¿cómo asegurarme?  
  
- Pequeño, mi palabra vale mucho.  
  
- Pues a veces la has pasado en alto- admito.  
  
- Si, pero esta vez el pacto se sellará con sangre, bien sabes que es irrompible.  
  
- Pero, ¿para qué quieres un hijo y justamente mío?  
  
- Para conseguir un descendiente de Slytherin y Gryffindor.  
  
En minutos me encuentro en la habitación más lujosa que he visto nunca. Los finos tejidos, la artesanía antigua y pesados muebles envolvían el ambiente.  
  
- Éste será tu aposento- me dijo Voldemort- te dejo dos días para que lo pienses, al acabar el plazo vendré a verte, espero que tu decisión sea sabia y no arriesgues a una persona por tu orgullo... hasta pronto león- y cerrando la puerta con un hechizo me dejó allí solo.  
  
Con los ojos empapados de lágrimas me siento en la cama, mi vista se queda fija en la única salida que hay, pensar que esta sellada y yo no tengo mi varita me hace derramarlas. Me acurruco en la mullida cama y lloro.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
El vaso de whisky gira en mi mano desde hace minutos. El licor dorado esta intacto, ni un sorbo.  
  
Reposo delante de la chimenea de mis aposentos como ido, no se que hacer. Daría lo que fuera porque la puerta se abriera y con su gran sonrisa apareciese el chico besándome como solo es capaz él y empezara a hablarme de las clases. Pero no ocurre.  
  
Cierro los ojos depositando el vaso en una mesita y entrelazo los dedos de las manos para descansar un poco. El agotamiento me invade.  
  
Distraídamente empiezo a tocar el anillo de nuestro compromiso y de repente oigo un sollozo.  
  
Abro los ojos asustado y no veo a nadie en la habitación, ¿qué ha sido eso?  
  
Debe ser el cansancio, me digo y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y a juguetear con la joya. De nuevo el sollozo pero es más claro, voy a abrir los ojos pero... reconozco a la persona.  
  
- ¿Harry?- susurro.  
  
El solloza cesa y noto como si el chico estuviera buscándome.  
  
- ¿Se-Severus, eres tú?- dice con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Si.  
  
- ¿Dónde estas?  
  
- En casa- le respondo.  
  
- ¿Cómo... puedes hacer esto?  
  
Ni yo mismo lo sé pero me doy cuenta de algo, tal vez eso, por probar.  
  
- Harry, cierra los ojos y toca el anillo.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Hazlo.  
  
Y poco a poco la oscuridad se transforma en colores e imágenes y veo una lujosa habitación y sobre la enorme cama, acurrucado y con el rostro cuajado de lágrimas, mi ángel.  
  
- ¿Me ves pequeño?  
  
- Si- contesta  
  
- ¿Dónde te encuentras Harry?, ¿con quién?, ¿te han hecho algo?- le asalto con preguntas.  
  
- No se donde estoy, es una casa, Colagusano me atrapó y me ha llevado ante Voldemort, no me han hecho nada de momento.  
  
- Harry, no llores mi niño, pronto vendré a buscarte.  
  
- ¡NO!- dice asustado- te matará.  
  
- No me importa.  
  
- Pero a mi si- dice angustiado- no quiero que mueras Severus y más ahora que puedes ser libre.  
  
Me quedo callado, ¿qué dice de ser libre?  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- El Lord... me ha propuesto algo con tal de salvarte.  
  
- ¿El qué?- me da miedo escucharlo, del mago puede ser cualquier cosa.  
  
- Dijo que tú... tú juraste darle tu poder para siempre, ¿es cierto?  
  
- Si- digo- ¿qué ocurre con eso?, ya no soy su vasallo.  
  
Me cuenta lo del lazo, me había olvidado por completo.  
  
- Severus él me dijo que te dejaría libre, sin marca alguna con la condición de que... de que...  
  
- ¿Qué Harry?- esta nervioso.  
  
- Con la condición de que yo le de un hijo, un descendiente de las dos casas.  
  
Abro la boca sin articular sonido, ¿cómo se atreve a decirle eso a MI Harry?, ¡¡ni yo mismo se lo he propuesto aún!!, pero el asunto es que lo chantajea.  
  
- No aceptes Harry- hablo al fin- antes muerto que permitir que te toque, tú solo serás padre de nuestros hijos, de nadie más... maldito mago- gruño.  
  
Siento una pequeña esperanza en el chico al haber escuchado que yo quiero tener una familia con él, voy a hablar cuando la visión se va oscureciendo.  
  
- Harry, Harry, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
- Él se ha dado cuenta- es lo último que dice antes de que todo cese.  
  
Lo intento un par de veces más sin resultado, acabo por abrir los ojos derrotado.  
  
Al menos se que se encuentra bien pero la noticia de la propuesta del mago me ha descompuesto. Se que el chico me ama y quiere ser solo mío pero es capaz de sacrificar su puesto dándole un descendiente al Lord con tal de salvarme a mí.  
  
Su "vida" por la mía.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
La pillada del Lord al verme comunicándome con alguien me ha costado una paliza. El labio roto al igual que una ceja, moratones en el pómulo y un dolor tremendo en el costado izquierdo al haberme pateado.  
  
- Lo veo y lo siento todo Potter, no lo olvides- me ha dicho antes de irse.  
  
Se que no sabe quien es el otro pero no me arriesgaré más, no por mí sino por Severus así que, con pena, me quito el anillo y lo cuelgo en una cadena que llevo, deposito un suave beso y lo escondo en el cuello de la túnica. Luego me levanto del suelo con cuidado y voy a limpiar mi rostro en el baño contiguo.  
  
El agua fría me despeja un poco los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Busco alguna ventana pero nada. Todo el aposento es una cárcel.  
  
Mi cárcel.  
  
Con un única salida sellada con magia.  
  
Paso toda la noche despierto pensando. Se que no puedo darle elijo que me pide, no quiero, pero no se de otra manera para liberar a mi marido y salvarme a mí. ¿Qué hacer?  
  
Al amanecer un elfo aparece con una bandeja con comida y antes de que le diga algo desaparece. Como un poco para domesticar el rugido de mi estómago. Tengo hambre.  
  
De nuevo pasan horas y horas sin descanso. Mi cabeza hierve con el peso de la duda, ¿qué hacer?, era mi única pregunta. He tenido alguna pequeña propuesta pero en segundos la descarto al ser imposible o peores que el remedio.  
  
Severus podrías estar aquí, pienso al necesitar su presencia. Es el único que sabe tranquilizarme.  
  
Abren la puerta para encontrarme sentado en una esquina con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas, levanto la vista para ver al traidor.  
  
- Vamos Potter, el amo te espera.  
  
Sin decir nada lo sigo. Los dos días han pasado más rápido de lo que parece y mi estado es algo preocupante. No he tomado alimento ni líquido desde el primer elfo que vino. No es que me quisieran matar de hambre, al contrario, pero no quiero probar bocado, sin contar la falta de sueño.  
  
De nuevo me encuentro en la sala con el Lord sentado en su trono pero con muchos menos mortífagos. Llego delante de él.  
  
- El plazo a concluido joven león, ¿cuál es tu decisión?  
  
Lo miro a los ojos y le sostengo la mirada.  
  
- Nunca te daré un hijo y no permitiré que mates a Severus, ya me has quitado todo aquel que quise.  
  
- ¿Y qué harás Harry?, ¿pedirás clemencia?- se ríe con esa risa terrorífica, algunos vasallos lo imitan.  
  
- No, pero puedo hacer esto- y de los pliegues de mi túnica saco un cuchillo robado de la comida y apretando los dientes me hago un corte en la muñeca izquierda.  
  
- ¿QUÉ HACES?- brama el mago levantándose de golpe, paran de reír.  
  
- Sabes que si muero fuera de un combate tú mueres, y si lograses sobre vivir igualmente no conseguirías mi poder, ahora eres tú que de debes pensar que hacer.  
  
Veo cólera, en otra ocasión hubiera retrocedido pero ahora no puedo. La muñeca grita de dolor, la roja sangre sale sin descanso.  
  
- Eres un ingenuo Harry- y de repente sonríe.  
  
- ¿De qué ríes Voldemort?  
  
- De esto- y con u una mano logra que el cuchillo vuele de mis manos pero en vez de ir a él se dirige a mi estómago donde, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se clava. Un tremendo dolor me cruza el cuerpo y caigo de rodillas- esto ya es un combate, morirás tu solo y tus poderes serán míos, lástima de tu idiotez al no saber elegir, adiós Potter- sonríe de nuevo.  
  
De rodillas me abrazo queriendo controlar la hemorragia, pero el cuchillo se ha clavado en un punto estratégico. No parece haber solución.  
  
- Una gran pérdida- oigo al Lord- hubiera tenido muchas posibilidades a mi lado pero tu ceguera es la misma que las de tus padres, morirás como ellos al no saber elegir, no siempre lo oscuro es lo equivocado.  
  
Su risa se clava en mi mente, mi vista se nubla por momentos y caigo de costado, ya no puedo conmigo mismo.  
  
- Saluda a Sirius de mi parte.  
  
Ante eso, con un último arranque de ira me quito el afilado cubierto y se lo lanzo.  
  
Acierto.  
  
Al estar riendo no ve mi acción hasta notar la introducción del cuchillo en su pecho.  
  
- Nunca... vuelvas... a mencionar a Sirius... para tu disfrute.  
  
Y vuelvo a caer al suelo, ya estoy en el túnel de la muerte, no volveré a ver a Severus, ni a Remus, ni a Ron y Hermione, a nadie.  
  
Pero de repente noto unas manos cerrarse en mis hombros y como era succionado. Con un duro golpe aparezco en tierra firme. Giro el rostro para ver a Peter, ¿qué ha ocurrido?  
  
- Esto es tuyo- y de un bolsillo saca mi varita y me la lanza- con lo echo mi lazo ya ha quedado saldado, tu vida por la mía, ya no existe nada que me una a ti- lanza unas chispas rojas hacía delante- vendrán a por ti, adiós Potter.  
  
- Espera- me mira- mi padre estaría orgulloso de ti en este momento.  
  
Se queda unos segundos quieto pero desaparece. Se que en su interior esta contento por lo dicho, aún siendo un traidor sigue recordando a su amigo de risas y burlas, todo fue por miedo, lo sé.  
  
La respiración se me corta sin más y por el dolor caigo en la oscuridad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas- feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, este capítulo es más largo eh? Y creo q esta bastante decente, digo yo. Voldemort ya ha hecho su aparición, el muy cerdo, y no será la última. Peter, bueno Peter ha resultado ser más valiente d lo q pensaba.  
  
Snivelly- no pasa nada si no m dejas review, si d tanto en cuando dices algo y t gusta mi fic m conformo, yo también m gustan mucho los embarazos masculinos y lo d la teoría, bueno intentaré explicarme lo mejor q pueda.  
  
Sakura Snape- lo siento, lo siento por el e-mail, parece q solo m pasa contigo pero no es cierto, no recibo muchos mensajes, tengo el msn colapsado, perdón, en un review t dejé otra dirección d correo q tengo, allí lo recibo todo, t lo vuelvo a dar, vale: ana_rickman@yahoo.es, escríbeme allí siempre. Draco sufre, yo es q lo veo así, esta en dos bandos para salvarse a él y seguro q a su madre, m da esa impresión, jejeje es q quería q los amiguetes vieran lo cariñoso q puede ser sevie, es q es un sol. Gracias por decir q t gusta mi manera d escribir, besos.  
  
Moryn- pichurri para nosotras solas? Pero si no escribe y m va a dar un colapso nervioso o algo buaaaaaaaa, pero bueno aquí tienes la continuación, espero q t guste.  
  
Bellatrix_charmed- pues espero q t siga gustando, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, abrazos.  
  
Amaly Malfoy- gracias por la parte q m corresponde. Por supuesto q hay q tener respeto a las demás, siempre y cuando ellas hagan lo mismo, no s q ven d malo en la imaginación d muchas personas. Y si, en ocasiones hay errores pero todos somos humanos y no escritores profesionales q nos ganamos la vida cn esto, es solo para divertirnos e intentar divertir a los demás, nada más. Es q Draco en el fondo es todo corazón y lo dl embarazo... creo q muchas os llevaréis una sorpresita jejeje, lograrán vencer a voldemort pero más adelante, feliz año nuevo, besos.  
  
Angie-SBM- yo tampoco es q m apasionará el slash pero poco a poco he ido entendiendo muchas ideas d estos fics y dl tema y es q ahora lo adoro, uff gracias por decir q mi fic t ha gustado **ana s sonroja** prefiero a draco así y no el típico malvado y severus, es q es todo ternura, hasta pronto adiós.  
  
Afrodita- feliz navidad para ti también y próspero año nuevo. Cm habrás visto la acción ha empezado, y tanto, si draquito es un solete, hasta pronto, besos. 


	11. capítulo 11

**** (Severus)  
  
Hoy es la fecha en que Harry debe acceder o no a la propuesta del Señor Oscuro, espero que se halla negado aunque, si lo hace, ¿qué ocurrirá?  
  
Llaman a la puerta y con malhumor abro. Un elfo doméstico me mira y con un ligero temblor habla.  
  
- Señor, hemos encontrado a Harry Potter señor.  
  
- ¿Dónde?- digo casi gritando  
  
- En los terrenos señor, ahora esta en la enfermería.  
  
Y casi atropellándolo salgo corriendo hacía allí, subo los escalones de tres en tres y abro de un portazo.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta?  
  
La enfermera junto al director se giran y lo puedo ver. Su joven cuerpo reposa sobre una de las camas, me acerco y mis pupilas se dilatan al ver las heridas de su cuerpo.  
  
- Severus, debemos salir de aquí, Poppy necesita tranquilidad- me dice Albus.  
  
Miro de nuevo a mi pequeño ángel y observo como la enfermera le tapona una herida del estómago y otra de la muñeca izquierda, me adelanto pero el anciano me retiene y me lleva al despacho de la enfermera.  
  
- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido Albus?, tiene sangre, mi niño esta herido.  
  
- Tranquilízate Severus, no se que ha ocurrido, ya nos lo contará, sabes que Poppy es excelente en su trabajo, conseguirá curarlo y en horas podrás volverlo a abrazar.  
  
- Pero, ¿has visto?, le han hecho daño- digo pasándome una mano por el pelo.  
  
- Severus...  
  
- Como le pase algo a Harry, lo mato, juro que mato al Lord con mis propias manos.  
  
- Severus...  
  
- O mejor aún, con un hechizo torturador.  
  
- Severus...  
  
- Oiré sus súplicas, pagará por cada minuto que ha hecho sufrir a mi pequeño.  
  
- Severus.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Te quieres sentar de una vez, me estas poniendo más nervioso de lo que estoy- me replica el mago.  
  
Me siento pero casi en décimas vuelvo a levantarme al abrirse la puerta, la mujer coge unas pociones y se marcha sin decir nada. Vuelvo a mi lugar.  
  
Las manecillas parecen retroceder en vez de avanzar, no se oye nada de la otra habitación.  
  
- Severus te toca mover.  
  
Miro el tablero de ajedrez con desgana, según él eso me serviría para apaciguar los nervios.  
  
- Caballo a E8- la pieza se mueve.  
  
- Entonces...  
  
Pero no acaba de decir lo propuesto ya que de nuevo la puerta se abre y la mujer nos da permiso para ir a ver al chico.  
  
Como un bólido llego al lado de Harry que duerme y lo puedo ver de cerca. Una pomada se extiende sobre algunos moratones de su fino rostro, una venda cubre su vientre desnudo y otra su muñeca. Me siento a su lado en la cama.  
  
- Harry, mi ángel, ¿qué te han hecho?- susurro apartándole el cabello de su frente.  
  
- Esta sedado, hasta mañana no despertará- me dice la mujer- hemos llegado justo a tiempo, la magia más que nada es lo que lo ha salvado-  
  
Y con testarudez consigo quedarme a su lado a pasar la noche, no quiero separarme de él ni un segundo.  
  
Me fijo en el colgante que le regalé en navidades y veo en éste reposar el anillo del enlace, me extraño pero por algo lo tendría allí, seguramente por la pillada del Lord el día que nos comunicamos.  
  
Unos débiles gemidos y movimientos me despiertan, me incorporo en la silla donde estoy y veo como Harry vuelve en sí, me levanto para estar más cerca.  
  
- Harry- lo llamo.  
  
- ¿Se-Severus?- y abre los ojos enfocándome, con cuidado le pongo las gafas.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
- He estado mejor- se va ha mover pero desiste al tener un agudo dolor en la parte vendada.  
  
- Espera, llamaré a Poppy- y así lo hago.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
La enfermera me cambia los vendajes embadurnándome de pociones y pomadas. El director y Severus me observan, al terminar la señora Pomfrey se va para dejarnos solos.  
  
- Tienes mejor aspecto Harry- dice el mago más anciano- me alegro de ver que te recuperas rápidamente.  
  
- Harry- miro a mi marido- ¿quién te hizo eso?- habla con dolor.  
  
- Los golpes y lo del estómago Voldemort.  
  
- ¿Y... lo de la muñeca?  
  
- Yo- digo sin vacilar.  
  
Les cuento lo ocurrido de cómo pretendía acabar con todo de una vez, de impedir el reinado del bando Oscuro.  
  
- Hubieras podido morir- dice Severus con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Antes yo que vosotros- aclaro.  
  
- Pero no entiendo, ¿quién te llevó hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts?, tu varita estaba a tu lado- pregunta el director.  
  
- Colagusano  
  
- ¿Qué?- dicen a la vez sin creérselo.  
  
- A saldado su deuda conmigo así, una heroicidad si tenemos en cuenta que ahora el Lord lo matará.  
  
- Es su merecido- gruñe Severus con su tono frío- es solo una sucia rata traidora.  
  
- Nadie merece la muerte y menos en las manos de Tom- dice sabiamente el anciano.  
  
- ¿Quién me encontró?  
  
- Los elfos, estaban en su huerto y vieron chispas rojas en la entrada del colegio, al ir a ver que era te encontraron sin sentido.  
  
Después de la charla el adulto se marcha mientras Severus se queda.  
  
- Debes tener clase- le digo.  
  
- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta verte recuperado- se sienta a mi lado.  
  
- Severus.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Te he echado de menos.  
  
- Y yo a ti- me besa con ternura- creí haberte perdido para siempre.  
  
En tres días pude salir de la enfermería pero solo para pasar de una cama a otra. Reposo ha dictado la enfermera y eso hago, quiera o no, mi marido se encarga de ello.  
  
Algunos compañeros vienen a verme, aquellos que no temen tanto al jefe de los serpientes. Se han enterado por el director que ha dado la noticia de mi regreso.  
  
A la cuarta noche me encuentro mucho mejor y tras muchos ruegos Severus accede a regañadientes para ir a dar una breve vuelta por el castillo. Me abrigo ya que enero aún es muy frío y salimos de las mazmorras.  
  
Paseamos media hora hasta el lago donde me quedo mirando el azul del agua y casi en un susurro le pregunto a mi marido que esta a mi lado:  
  
- Severus, ¿crees qué maté al Lord?  
  
- No lo sé... ¿tú qué crees?- me mira.  
  
- Que no.  
  
Después me "obliga" a volver al aposento donde me hace acostarme de nuevo. Por una parte estoy abrumado por tanta atención pero mis hormonas piden a gritos el movimiento.  
  
- Severus mañana puedo ir a clases ya  
  
- No- exclama como si de un crimen se tratase- hasta la semana que viene, necesitas reposo.  
  
- Pero si me encuentro mucho mejor, ya no me duele y a cicatrizado todo- imploro.  
  
- Que no  
  
Me cruzo de brazos. Cuando quiere es más testarudo que una mula, me mira y se sienta a mi lado en la cama.  
  
- No te enfades, lo hago por tu bien, no quiero más sobresaltos.  
  
Al final tengo que asentir y el hombre me besa. Paso mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo a mí y abro mis labios. En minutos estamos en posición horizontal, yo encima para no dañarme.  
  
Seguimos besándonos y, casi en caricias, le voy desabrochando la túnica.  
  
- Espera, no quiero hacerte dañó- musita Severus.  
  
Bufo por tanta precaución y vuelvo a besarlo con más pasión. No aguanta mucho y ahora es él quien me desnuda.  
  
Ya sin ropaje recorremos cada rincón del cuerpo del otro y penetro en su cuerpo. Se que disfruta al verme dominarle y marcar el ritmo.  
  
Hacemos el amor con la mayor ternura que podemos en un momento que pensamos que a esa hora podría haber muerto o estar aún en manos de Voldemort.  
  
Aumento el ritmo hasta que llego al énfasis y saboreo el labio inferior de mi amante. Noto algo distinto.  
  
- Mmm, Sev, sabes a romero.  
  
Me mira extrañado pero no dice nada.  
  
Ya totalmente recuperado vuelvo a las clases con normalidad. Me siento a gusto entre mis compañeros. Estoy tan alegre que, incluso, atiendo en Adivinación.  
  
Al volver después de la cena a la habitación veo a Severus leyendo un libro pero tiene el ceño demasiado duro.  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo?- me siento a su lado.  
  
- Hoy han encontrado a Colagusano.  
  
Se me acelera el pulso.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta?  
  
- Muerto.  
  
Ahogo una exclamación, es lo que me esperaba así que, aún no queriéndolo, me entristezco un poco.  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
- A las afueras de Hogsmeade, lo ha encontrado un auror- suspira- estaba casi irreconocible, según parece ha muerto por la tortura, le han arrancado la mano plateada.  
  
- Ha acabado arriesgándose por mí.  
  
- Es lo menos que podía hacer.  
  
Enero deja paso a febrero y las nieves de los terrenos va deshaciéndose. Esa mañana me despierto y veo que Severus sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Observo su cuerpo maduro pero firme y entonces me doy cuenta de algo.  
  
- Severus, ¿has engordado?  
  
- ¿Qué?- y se mira.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Voy al espejo del baño para verme mejor y levanto una ceja. Desde siempre, por mucho que coma, mi constitución delgada no cambia pero ahora mi barriga esta algo más hinchada que de costumbre. Hace alguna semanas que noto las túnicas algo más ajustadas a mi cuerpo pero no me preocupaba.  
  
Sin hablar más del asunto vamos al Gran Comedor que esta vacío, solo están el director y Minerva. Los demás han marchado al pueblo, por ello le digo a Harry que se siente a mi lado en la mesa alta.  
  
Nos servimos el desayuno y mi marido entabla conversación con los dos más adultos, yo me dedico a lo mío.  
  
Es a los diez minutos que noto como soy observado y levanto la vista para toparme con los ojos divertidos de los tres presentes.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- gruño.  
  
- Severus, hay hambre ¿eh?- comenta Albus al ver mis dos platos repletos de todo lo que hay en la mesa.  
  
- Si ¿por?  
  
- Nada, nada, que lo disfrutes- y Harry le dice algo en susurros, el anciano mira ¡¡mi tripa!! Y se pone a reír a plena carcajada.  
  
- ¿De qué ríes Albus?- le digo enfadado.  
  
- Según veo tanto alimento esta haciendo sus efectos.  
  
Y sabiendo a que se refiere me enfurruño aún más y no digo nada.  
  
- Severus, no te enfades- dice Minerva- eso se debe a la felicidad.  
  
Harry sonríe contento ante las palabras de la jefa de su casa y por ello no le doy más importancia. Con tal de verle feliz a mí me pueden echar tomates si lo desean.  
  
Estamos el resto del día juntos ya que los demás no vuelven hasta la tarde. Aunque en un momento noto algo extraño en "la nueva tripa" pero lo adjunto a la cantidad considerable de bistec que he comido.  
  
Pero al día siguiente se ha adjuntado a la extrañeza un dolor de cabeza y una pequeña náusea.  
  
- Sev, ves a ver a la enfermera- me recomienda Harry tras explicárselo.  
  
- No es bada- digo, no me gusta que me hagan pruebas.  
  
- Severus por favor.  
  
Y, como no, no puedo resistirme a su mirada y me encuentro caminando hacía la enfermería con el chico a mi lado.  
  
- Buenos días Severus... Harry- nos saluda la mujer- ¿qué te ocurre jovencito?, anda, sube a la camilla.  
  
- Esto... no es para mí- dice el chico algo avergonzado al recordar las decenas de veces que ha pasado por allí.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Para mí.  
  
La bruja me mira con una ceja levantada. Vale que desde mi época de estudiante no paso por allí pero no es para mirarme así.  
  
- Entonces, Severus, como debes vagamente recordar debes sentarte en la camilla y tranquilizarte.  
  
Me siento y suspiro. Poppy me osculta con un aparato mágico y me pregunta por las dolencias. En un momento se queda parada.  
  
- Severus si eres tan amable de acostarte.  
  
Lo hago y vuelve a la observación. Harry mira preocupado.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Poppy?- le pregunto al ver que se ha detenido en la barriga y una media sonrisa se le forma, con enfado añado- supongo que no te reirás de mi nueva barriga.  
  
- Severus, ya se porque se te ha hinchado- le miro esperando la respuesta- estas esperando un hijo.  
  
NOTAS- responderé a los mensajes al próximo capítulo y allí explicaré lo mejor q pueda cm s ha quedado embarazado sev ^-^ , no tendrá barriga pero es q m lo imagino y s m cae la baba jajaja. Hasta el próximo. 


	12. capítulo 12

Mi boca al igual que mis ojos se abren un par de centímetros. ¿Cómo que espero un hijo?  
  
- ¿Cómo puede ser?- pregunto- ¿cómo ha ocurrido?  
  
- Supongo que sabes como se hacen los niños- dice la enfermera con burla.  
  
- Por supuesto que lo sé- y le dirijo mi típica mirada de odio.  
  
- ¿Entonces?- pregunto sin entender.  
  
- ¿Qué como ha podido pasar?,para parejas del mismo sexo se necesita una poción muy fuerte de fertilidad y yo NUNCA la he tomado.  
  
- Tu sabrás- me dice la mujer- pero yo he encontrado restos de una poción, mi varita nunca falla.  
  
- Es que no lo entiendo.  
  
- Señora Pomfrey, la poción esa, ¿lleva romero?- habla el chico.  
  
- Si.  
  
Y me mira fijamente, me extraño por la pregunta y es cuando recuerdo que hace ya algunas noches, al besarme, Harry me dice que mi sabor es de esa planta, fijo mis ojos en los suyos y me sorprendo lo que veo. El verde de sus pupilas brilla más que nunca por una alegría incomparable, ternura, felicidad y pasión. Me habla con tono cariñoso.  
  
- Severus, seremos padres y por fin tendré una familia a la cual poder amar.  
  
Y sus palabras se atornillan en mi cerebro y es en ese momento que empiezo a pensar con seriedad en el asunto. Yo deseo febrilmente tener hijos con Harry pero siempre creí que sería él quien los trajera al mundo al ser más joven que yo pero no, el primero seré yo y eso me llena de una extraña pero agradable felicidad.  
  
- La tendrás mi niño- le contesto.  
  
Después intentamos aclarar como ha llegado la poción a mí y, al cabo de unos minutos de charla y de pensar me acuerdo de algo de hace unas semanas.  
  
- Longbottom- digo ante la sorpresa de mi marido y la enfermera.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa con Neville?  
  
- Hizo explotar una poción sobre mí y... tal vez, creara el fertilizante.  
  
- Es bastante probable- admite Poppy sabiendo que el chico es capaz de confundir ingredientes creando cualquier poción por pura casualidad- ¿aún tienes la túnica que llevabas?, podemos examinarla, esas pociones no desaparecen tan fácilmente, ni siquiera con los lavados.  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
Una hora más tarde hemos comprobado que, efectivamente, la poción del Gryffindor era una fertilizante así que Harry y yo nos vamos a los aposentos con un libro sobre partos mágicos y la enhorabuena de la mujer. El primero en abrir el libro es el chico. Yo aún estoy entre las nubes.  
  
- Severus, tendrás suerte.  
  
- ¿Por?  
  
- Aquí dice que este tipo de partos solo engordan muy poco a la persona- me sonríe- al menos no parecerás un pastelito relleno.  
  
- No tiene gracia- digo algo enfurruñado.  
  
- Pero si sabes que aún así me enloquecerías igualmente.  
  
Le sonrío ante lo dicho y se acerca para besarme.  
  
- No sabes cuanto te quiero mi ángel.  
  
- Ni tu sabes cuanto te quiero yo.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
No quepo en mí de alegría, ¡¡tendré una familia!!, al escuchar de boca de Pomfrey que mi marido esta en estado creo que estallaré en llanto de lo contento que me pongo.  
  
Un hijo, de los dos, es lo más bello que me puede ocurrir (después de tener a Severus a mi lado, claro)  
  
Me estaba haciendo la idea de que sería yo el portador del pequeño ser pero me parece magnífico que sea él, así apreciará lo que es llevar parte de tu sangre en tu interior y notarlo crecer. Tal vez su carácter se dulcifique un poco, aunque conmigo es otro comparado con el resto.  
  
El libro prestado por la enfermera es muy interesante, su título ya dice mucho: "PARTO MÁGICO: todo sobre el desarrollo de vuestro hijo". Explica paso a paso como y que ocurrirá en esos nueve meses. Lo más apreciado es que casi no crecerá la barriga, los mareos matutinos casi nulos, el cambio pausado pero sin descanso del interior de Severus para abarcar a una criatura y lo que, en el momento cumbre, una abertura mágica se abrirá para dejar salida al bebé.  
  
- Sev.  
  
- Mmm- balbucea al estar acostado a mi lado en la cama.  
  
- ¿Qué te gustaría más que fuera, un niño o una niña?  
  
- Pues... me da igual, ¿a ti?  
  
- Niña- digo, hay mucho hombre en estos aposentos- sonrío- si es niña me gustaría que se pareciese a mi madre, ¿crees que tendrá sus ojos?  
  
- Puede- me mira- iguales a los tuyos, los más hermosos que he visto.  
  
Lo beso y acurrucándome a su lado me duermo.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Al día siguiente se lo comunicamos al director que esta radiante de felicidad, como nunca antes lo he visto.  
  
- Ya me imagino a un pequeño corriendo por el castillo y llamándome abuelo.  
  
Lo miramos con una ceja levantada pero no comentamos nada, la verdad es que puede hacer ese papel ya que de mi parte y la de Harry no tenemos padres y yo, en el fondo, estaré encantado. ¿Qué mejor abuelo que uno de los mejores magos del mundo?, y tampoco se podrá quejar de padre, tener a mi ángel es todo un lujo  
  
Las primeras semanas pasan con rapidez al igual que mi carácter. En segundos puedo estar alegre, deprimido, pasota o enfurruñado hasta con mi propia sombra.  
  
Infinita paciencia es la que tiene Harry. Soporta cada uno de los cambios que sufro.  
  
Pero lo que realmente me ha llenado de alegría va sido cuando Poppy me ha enseñado un hechizo que nos permitirá ver el crecimiento del pequeño.  
  
Esa noche llego a los aposentos cansado, he tenido que corregir unos exámenes, infinidad de exámenes.  
  
- Hola Sev- me saluda el chico que acaba sus tareas.  
  
- Hola- me siento en el sofá.  
  
- ¿Estás cansado?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Ven.  
  
Miro a Harry que me tiende su mano, la cojo sin saber que quiere y lo sigo al baño, me sorprendo al ver lo que hay. Muchas velas llenan el lugar dando un toque muy romántico, la enorme bañera esta repleta de agua tibia con espuma y burbujas mágicas, se huele un aroma dulzón de rosas. Mágicamente se puede oír una suave música relajadora.  
  
- ¿Te apetece?- me pregunta.  
  
- Por supuesto- me voy a desnudar pero Harry me lo impide.  
  
Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y con delicadeza me va desprendiendo de al túnica, luego se la quita a si mismo.  
  
Entramos en la bañera y me siento hasta que al agua me cubre hasta el pecho. Harry se pone delante mía.  
  
- Eres un sol- suspiro de alivio- es lo que necesitaba.  
  
A los pocos minutos, cuando mis músculos ya se han relajado, mi pequeño se acerca a mi sentándose sobre mis piernas con las suyas flexionadas a cada lado. Con una suave esponja y gel de hierbas empieza a lavar mi piel. Cierro los ojos al notar las caricias.  
  
Va bajando de mi cuello a mi pecho, mis brazos, mi abdomen, mis piernas y por último a mi zona más sensible.  
  
Con seductores movimientos pasa al esponja arrancándome un débil gemido, lo repite hasta notar la dureza. Voy a abrazarlo pero se aparta.  
  
- Aún no.  
  
Colocándose aún más cerca va acariciando todo trozo de carne y besando aquí y allá. Me excito como nunca y al final lo agarro besándolo con pasión y colocándolo en la mejor posición sobre mí le hago el amor dentro del agua con las burbujas mágicas rozando nuestros cuerpos.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
El segundo partido de quidditch ha sido en abril, por supuesto los leones hemos ganado. Estoy feliz por la victoria, ahora solo falta contra Slytherin y ya estaría. Aunque este año me dará pena jugar contra los serpientes ya que estoy con uno de ellos.  
  
Beben ser las tres de la madrugada cuando noto a Severus moverse en la cama algo inquieto.  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunto al saber que esta despierto.  
  
- No- pero conozco perfectamente su tono de voz, abro la luz y lo miro.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea.  
  
- Es que... bueno... que me apetece mucho algo dulce.  
  
Me sorprendo por eso, ¿desde cuándo le gusta a mi marido lo dulce?  
  
- Sev, ¿tienes un antojo?  
  
Gira la cara pero noto como asiente, con una sonrisa me levanto.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
  
- Ahora vengo.  
  
Salgo a la sala y cierro la puerta, con unos polvos llamo a un elfo, aparece Winky.  
  
- Buenas noches señor Harry ¿qué se le ofrece?- susurra.  
  
- Me gustaría...  
  
Cinco minutos después entro de nuevo en el dormitorio con una bandeja tapada, me siento al lado de Severus.  
  
- Para ti.  
  
- ¿Qué es?  
  
Le pongo la bandeja en el regazo y la abre. Su ceño se relaja hasta sonreír.  
  
- Tarta de chocolate- dice.  
  
- Toda para ti-  
  
Y, por primera vez, lo veo comer dulce y con tremendas ganas, a la mitad me ofrece y acepto.  
  
Ya satisfecho me da un beso riquísimo y volvemos a acostarnos. Me acurruco a su lado y pongo una mano en su tripa, ya esta de dos meses.  
  
- Buenas noches mi vida- le susurro al diminuto ser.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- NTS- buenas, perdón por el retraso pero no tenía las hojas en mi poder, mi amiga dl alma la leía entera d nuevo, pero bueno, intentaré tener el próximo capítulo lo antes posible y q sea largo. Ya tendrá algo de acción muajajajaa  
  
Afrodita- bueno cm verás explico un poco lo dl embarazo pero no mucho, harry y severus están d nuevo juntitos, es q no puedo separarlos, los quiero mucho. Si colagusano al final s ha pensado mejor en ser del todo traidor. Voldemort no ha muerto. Besos.  
  
Alejandra- pues... creo q va para largo, pero no tanto.  
  
Angie-SBM- m encanta sorprender, la verdad es q pensé en embarazar a harry pero luego dije, ¿q tal sería cn sev? M gustó más la idea. Abrazos.  
  
Velia- el embarazo d sev no ha sido por voldie, si no por nev,(puede q severus lo mire cn mejores ojos), bueno no muchos alumnos lo sabrás, además no le pondré mucha tripa, es q no m lo imagino con esa tremenda barriga (aunq tampoco lo veía embarazado ¬¬)  
  
Maryam- si ya quisiera yo ser la causant dl embarazo, tendrá cambios d carácter, por supuesto, pero no maldecirá a muchos, más o menos jajaja.  
  
Yuee- gracias, bueno es q lo típico es ver a harry embarazado, ya nos hemos acostumbrado pero... viva la imaginación ^-^ gracias por el 10.  
  
Little my- no, no le ha hecho nada a harry, entiendo pero no s pasó d la raya, aún hay mucho por luchar. Jejeje si severus s verá tierno pero no le pondré mucha tripa.  
  
MEIKO- pues dentrás q ir haciéndt la idea d verlo siendo madre jajaja.  
  
Usagi-hk- a mi no m dio mucha pena matar a colagusano pero bueno, y si lo salva por la deuda.  
  
Burbujita- es q he querido probar este cambio, además no le pondré a severus una barrigota, solo un poco. Por supuesto q habrá batalla, juajuajua.  
  
Olga- no pasa nada, solo saber q lees mi fic m basta, no creo q sea muy rápida epro lo intento.  
  
Moryn- si ya lo sé, pichurri m lo dijo, m dejó más tranquila, si q he escrito en tercera persona pero así es muchísimo más fácil.  
  
Txiri- si a mi m ha gustado lo dl cambio d papeles, besos.  
  
Moony33- claro q peter s lo merece, es una sucia rata, gracias por leerme, besos.  
  
BlazeVein- si soy muy malvada buajajjaaaaaaaa  
  
Amazona Verde- claro q llevará el parto mejor, es más fortote jijiji.  
  
RAC- m gusta q t haga gracia mi fic, seguiré así ^-^  
  
Sabry- el bebé no morirá, d eso m encargo yo personalmente jejeje.  
  
Amaly Malfoy- pues... no mucho, voldemort no fijará demasiado sus miras en el peque. Por el bebé no temas, no podrá exigir nada d él, harry se cura prnto y lo d colagusano... bueno creo q era lo más correcto.  
  
Kat basted- jejej yo también soy una pervertida jejeje, a romero sabe, aunq lo dl licor también lo dice. No no fue voldemort q le dio la poción,  
  
Zac- si soy una bruja MUAJAJAJAJAJA, ay ya... cm podrás ver no es exactamente harry quien queda preñado. Estaría perfecto q hicieras lo mismo, es muy bello el mpreg, no le pasará nada al chico d oro, es fuerte, si voldie s salvará por desgracia  
  
Sakura Snape- no le pasará nada a sev, antes yo q él.  
  
Luzy Snape- lo d los anillos a mi también m gustó, bueno colagusano a saldado la cuenta cn harry cn su propia vida, algo bien echo.  
  
May Potter- a veces no deja escribir, lo se por experiencia propia. El hijo lo tendrá severus, q m parece muy tierno.  
  
Bellatrix_charmed- bueno lo d las muñecas era para proteger a los demás, así moría él y voldemort d una vez. Colagusano a saldado su deuda. Voldie no ta muerto adios.  
  
Snivelly- si apareció fuera dl alcance d esa serpiente, justo delant dl castillo. La verdad es q un hijo d harry y voldemort... sería un poco raro no? 


	13. capítulo 13

El lunes nos ha sorprendido con una clase práctica de Defensa en los jardines. Unos alumnos de tercero buscan setas mágicas para alimentar algún bichejo de Hagrid y al vernos se quedan alrededor para vernos.  
  
Remus nos pone uno de Gryffindor contra uno de Slytherin por sorteo. Como no, al igual que otras veces, me toca con Malfoy. En otra ocasión me hubiera encantado reventarlo a maleficios pero ahora las cosas han cambiado bastante.  
  
Se van batiendo uno por uno y veo la victoria de Ron y Hermione contra Goyle y Pansy. Al final quedamos yo y el rubio.  
  
Todos nos rodean y los más jóvenes se sientan en el pasto a primera fila, me coloco delante del chico, nos miramos, levantamos las varitas y nos apuntamos.  
  
- No es nada personal- me susurra para que solo lo oiga y.  
  
- Por mi parte tampoco- hago una rápida sonrisa.  
  
Remus nos da la señal y...  
  
- Rictusempra- grita.  
  
- Locomotor mortis- grito y nos partamos a tiempo.  
  
- Expelliarmus.  
  
- Incendio  
  
- Serpentosia  
  
Una negra y larga serpiente sale de la varita cayendo frente mía, los niños contienen el aliento, los de nuestro curso y saben lo que ocurrirá.  
  
El reptil se me acerca con su cuerpo alzado, miro a Draco y vuelvo la vista a la serpiente.  
  
"Joven reptil ataca al otro"siseo en pársel.  
  
"Es mi creador"me dice  
  
"Pero yo soy tu amo, hazlo pero... solo asústalo"  
  
"Si señor"  
  
La serpiente se gira y fija sus ambarinos ojos en Draco. Se va acercando moviendo su escamoso cuerpo y su fina y larga lengua. El rubio se pone lívido unos segundos pero vuelve a su posición de ataque.  
  
- Evenasca- la serpiente desapareció (nta- esto es de nuestro querido severus en la peli 2, pero no m acuerdo dl principio dl hechizo, estaba más ocupada mirándolo a él jijiji)  
  
- Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Incendio.  
  
- Es...  
  
- Expelliarmus- digo en segundos acercándome con la rapidez aprendida en años de combate.  
  
El chico abre los ojos asombrado antes de salir unos metros volando hacía atrás sin la varita.  
  
- Campeón de este pequeño ejercicio es Harry Potter- dice Remus contento- treinta puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
La mayoría se ponen a aplaudir, sobre todo los de tercero, me acerco al rubio y, recogiendo la varita del cuelo, se la tiendo.  
  
- Buena jugada cara rajada- me dice con sorna.  
  
- No lo has hecho nada mal rubiales.  
  
Cada uno se va para su grupo de compañeros recibiendo algún elogio.  
  
- Venga a comer- nos dice el licántropo al oírse la campana del castillo  
  
Nos dirigimos hacía allí pero un chico de tercero de Ravenclaw se me acerca.  
  
- Has estado fantástico- me dice algo nervioso.  
  
- Gracias- contesto algo azorado.  
  
- Tu último ataque es que... ha sido alucinante.  
  
- No ha sido para tanto.  
  
- Si que lo es- me sonríe- eres el mejor Harry, el mejor.  
  
Me sonrojo levemente y sigo mi camino hacía el castillo con mis dos amigos , es Ron quien habla.  
  
- Creo que tienes otro admirador.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Mira- me hace una seña con la cabeza.  
  
Como si mirase otra cosa me fijo en que el joven nos sigue de cerca y solo hace que sonreírme. Me adentro en el Gran Comedor, me siento en mi mesa y me sirvo un poco de todo. Levanto la vista hacía la mesa alta y le dedico un guiño a mi marido que me lo corresponde.  
  
Al salir me dirijo a Herbología y vuelvo a ver al chico Ravenclaw.  
  
- Hola  
  
- Hola- le respondo.  
  
- Antes no me he presentado, mi nombre es Anthony Jakers- me tiende la mano.  
  
- Encantado- se la estrecho y con modales le digo- perdón pero debo ir hacía mi clase, adiós.  
  
- Adiós Harr.  
  
Me voy para allá y al rato se juntan conmigo el resto de compañeros.  
  
Ya a la noche ceno y no se como pero Jakers se vuelve a cruzar delante mía saludándome. Con Severus me voy a las mazmorras.  
  
- Veo que el joven Jakers se ha fijado en ti- me comenta al estar los dos en una mesa de la sala.  
  
- ¿Eh?- levanto la vista de mis deberes.  
  
- Es un joven muy solitario, no habla con nadie pero se ve que le has caído bien, he notado que te observa mucho.  
  
- Ha encontrado en mí su héroe supongo- digo sin darle importancia- el chaval me ha visto luchar contra Draco en clase de Defensa.  
  
- Vas arrasando por donde pasas pequeño ángel- me sonríe.  
  
- Ya- y riendo continuo con mis deberes y él corrigiendo otros.  
  
Al día siguiente casi nos da un patatús al ver el temario para los próximos exámenes, es un caos, incluso Hermione se ha quedado con la boca abierta al saber lo que tendremos que hacer.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Me paso casi todas las clases sentado, estoy algo cansado pero a la tarde me puedo tomar una poción vitamínica y me recargo las pilas. Mi última clase, dos horas antes de la cena, se acaba y recojo un poco el aula pero tocan a la puerta.  
  
- Adelante- gruño, de seguro es algún alumno que se ha dejado cualquier cosa.  
  
Pero no, es mi moreno ojiverde que me sonríe como me gusta a mí.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto- se supone que tienes Historia... ¿qué has hecho?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Nada, de verdad- se defiende- pero el profesor Binns no ha podido venir, se ha dormido o algo- se me acerca- supongo que no molesto.  
  
- Nunca lo harías- y con una mano en su cintura lo acerco pegándolo a mi cuerpo- sabes, hoy estas muy hermoso.  
  
- Pues estoy como siempre- se encoge de hombros.  
  
- No, cada día te pareces más a un ángel- lo beso- mi adorable ángel.  
  
Lo vuelvo a besar agarrándolo de cada lado de su cintura, sus manos se posan en mis hombros y ladea su rostro un poco para acoplar mejor sus labios a los míos. Succiono primero su labio superior y luego el inferior, enseguida los entreabre para dejarme paso. Lo acepto.  
  
Mis manos van bajando de su cintura a su caderas haciendo rozar ciertas partes de nuestros cuerpos.  
  
- Sev- suspira entre beso y beso- esto de estar embarazado... te sube las ganas de...- le corto con otro beso.  
  
- Es que ni te imaginas el efecto que me provocas- la verdad es que tiene razón, mi apetito sexual ha aumentado.  
  
Con mis manos en su trasero lo levanto y pasa sus piernas por mi cintura.  
  
- Cariño no es por cortar el clima pero estamos en un aula- me dice con el tono responsable que usaría yo.  
  
- Pero es la única que nadie entra si no es por obligación.  
  
Lo apoyo en la mesa, quito unos papeles, lo acuesto y me pongo sobre él entrelazando las piernas. Empieza a juguetear con mi pelo mientras yo me encargo de sus botones.  
  
Con su pecho al descubierto lo exploro con mis labios y mi lengua hace que se arquee buscando más placer. Al besar su cuello echa la cabeza hacía atrás dejando bien accesible su preciosa garganta.  
  
- Ups, perdón.  
  
Como una jarra de agua helada paramos cualquier movimiento y giramos la cabeza hacía la puerta. El joven Ravenclaw, Anthony Jakers, esta allí mirándonos con un leve sonrojo.  
  
- Yo... buscaba a Harry, no quería interrumpir- dice mirando a mi chico que intenta ponerse bien la camisa.  
  
- Acaso señor Jakers ¿no le han enseñado a llamar a ala puerta?- me bajo de la mesa.  
  
- Si lo he hecho pero...  
  
Oigo bufar a Harry a mi lado por la vergüenza, mi estado de ánimo, que antaño ya era gélido, ahora cambia por segundos. Mi excitación cambia a furia.  
  
- Fuera- le digo.  
  
- ¿Perdón?- dice extrañado el chico, como si no entendiera que acaba de estropear un hermoso momento.  
  
- Váyase o le destrozo el reloj de puntos de su casa bajándolos todos a la vez.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- QUE SE VAYA, FUERA- grito.  
  
Como si le persiguiera un dragón sale corriendo cerrando la puerta. Apreto los puños para controlarme. Harry permanece en silencio y solo se oye el gotear de la gárgola de la pared.  
  
- Este... ¿estás mejor Severus?- se atreve a preguntarme al fin.  
  
- Si, vamos- y haciendo volar la capa a mis espaldas nos dirigimos a los aposentos donde me tranquilizo y pido que nos traigan la cena allí.  
  
Al terminar nos sentamos con unos cojines delante de la chimenea y el joven apoya su cabeza en mi pecho dedicándome algún que otro beso en el cuello.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Creo que hemos dejado algo a medias.  
  
Me mira confundido pero enseguida ve mis intenciones al acostarlo y posarme sobre él.  
  
- Si, creo que me empiezo a acordar.  
  
Y de nuevo otra interrupción, alguien llama a la puerta. Harry para de acariciarme.  
  
- Sev, están llamando.  
  
- Ni caso- sigo mi curso por su joven cuerpo.  
  
Vuelven a llamar.  
  
- ¿Y si es algo importante?  
  
Como vuelven a insistir y comprendo que de NUEVO hemos sido INTERRUMPIDOS y que el momento se ha esfumado me levanto colocándome la camisa y abro la puerta.  
  
Mi ceño ya fruncido se convierte en la peor muestra de enfado que nunca he hecho.  
  
- Buenas noches señor, ¿esta Harry aquí?  
  
- ¿Acaso señor Jakers quiere morir muy joven?, lárguese- y le cierro la puerta de un fuerte golpe.  
  
Este mocoso empieza a tocarme las narices, ¿qué pasa con tanta urgencia por ver a Harry?  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Después de la segunda interrupción de anoche ya se nos quitó las ganas de cualquier cosa así que nos fuimos a dormir.  
  
Lo primero que he hecho al entrar por la mañana al Comedor ha sido buscar al Ravenclaw. Me encuentra él a mí.  
  
- Hola Harry, ¿qué tal estas?- me sonríe.  
  
- Bien... esto, Anthony, ¿podría hablar contigo?.  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
Ya mi lado nos dirigimos a la Entrada. Al pasar por delante la mesa alta miro de refilón a Severus, hubiera jurado que se le oye rechinar los dientes. Ya afuera me coloco delante del chico.  
  
- Anthony, mira lo de ayer...  
  
- Si bueno, no era mi intención molestarte, ¿estas enfadado?- me interrumpe- es que quería hablar contigo.  
  
- Yo no me molesté pero Sev... el profesor Snape si.  
  
- Lo noté- baja la vista- lo lamento.  
  
- No pasa nada pero prométeme que no le contarás a nadie lo que viste.  
  
- Pero si Snape es tu marido, puede hacer eso contigo- se sonroja un poco.  
  
- Si, pero no queda muy ético en un aula.  
  
- De acuerdo, lo prometo- me tiende la mano como pacto- ahora a lo que quería decir... Harry ¿me dejas hacerte una entrevista?  
  
Levanto una ceja y el chico me explica que hay un tipo de concurso en El Profeta para descubrir nuevos talentos para reporteros de corta edad. Él se ha apuntad y lo que ha pensado es hacerme unas preguntas, algunas fotos y seguir mis entrenamientos de quidditch.  
  
- Uff, no sé- digo- es que eso de las entrevistas, bueno que me da cosa.  
  
- Pero si serás un maravilloso entrevistado, además, si lo hago de ti seguro que gano, es mi única oportunidad para hacer mis pinitos de periodista, anda... por favor, por favor- me puso cara de perrito triste.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
- ¡Oh! Gracias Harry- y entusiasmado me abraza- me tengo que ir a preparar unas cosas, nos vemos- y casi brincando de felicidad se marcha.  
  
¿Dónde me he metido?, pienso y, no se porque, me acuerdo de los hermanos Creevey y sus cámaras de fotografiar. Al menos estos ya no me persiguen tanto, ahora se dedican a perseguir a las chicas. Mejor.  
  
A la hora de comer una lechuza me trae una nota del chico.  
  
Hola Harry, ¿te va bien quedar esta tarde a las seis en el campo de quidditch?, te  
  
esperaré.  
  
Sin decírselo a mi marido porque de seguro se hubiera oído sus bramidos hasta en el pueblo, me dirijo a mi entrevista con Anthony. Ya esta en las gradas. Me siento a su lado y saca pergamino y una pluma vuela pluma. Hace una prueba de que funciona y empezamos.  
  
- ¿Tu nombre completo, edad y fecha de nacimiento?  
  
- Harry James Potter, tengo dieciséis años y nací el treinta y uno de julio de mil novecientos ochenta. (nta- m he inventado el año, s nota? ^-^)  
  
Va diciéndome unas cuantas preguntas sobre el colegio, mi vida en el mundo muggles y mis gustos.  
  
- Según tengo entendido tu padrino Sirius Black murió asesinado el año pasado por su prima, ¿me equivoco?  
  
- No- se me seca la garganta.  
  
- ¿Cómo fue?  
  
No abro la boca, se niega a articular palabra, de ese asunto no puedo. Es mi debilidad, mi punto débil. Es mencionar a Hocicos y toda barrera protectora cae a mi alrededor. El dolor vuelve a mí.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?, estás pálido.  
  
- Si solo es que... es que no quiero hablar de Sirius.  
  
- ¿Por?  
  
- El dolor es mucho- giro la cara hacía el campo de juego, mis ojos escuecen por als lágrimas retenidas.  
  
- Lo entiendo, perdón, no debí pedirte eso.  
  
- No pasa nada- tomo aire- creo que es hora de terminar por hoy, tengo trabajo que hacer y de seguro tu también.  
  
- Si.  
  
Nos dirigimos al castillo y entramos por las mazmorras pero en una bifurcación paramos. Yo debo seguir recto pero él debe ir por unas escalinatas.  
  
- Hasta pronto- le digo.  
  
- Si, hasta pronto- gira pero se vuelve- gracias por ayudarme y.. de veras lamento lo de tu padrino- y sin esperarlo me abraza- adiós.  
  
Se va por las escaleras. Sorprendido me voy a ir al despacho de mi marido pero, al girarme, me topo con él.  
  
- ¿Severus?  
  
- ¿Por qué el niñato ese te ha abrazado?- me mira enfadado- se que has estado toda la tarde con él, ¿ha sido una buena diversión?  
  
Abro la boca por lo dicho.  
  
- ¿Pero qué dices?, yo solo...  
  
- No hay excusas, el mocoso te persigue, por algo debe ser.  
  
- Severus- y por primera vez desde nuestro matrimonio me enfado con él- deja tus estúpidos celos aparte, Anthony y yo solo hemos hablado. Para tu información me esta entrevistando para un concurso de El Profeta pero claro, es más fácil acusar que buscar la verdad- y enfadado me voy a Gryffindor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- NOTAS- bueno cm soy buena ¬¬ me he dado prisita en subir un nuevo capítulo. Como habéis visto hay un pequeño conflicto entre severus y harry, yo de vosotras no le quitaría el ojo al chico Ravenclaw. Aunq pronto se arreglará el malentendido, digo yo. Esto de q t corten el royo (entendéis en la interrupciones d la pareja) es un fastidio, no pasaría esto si fuera yo buajajajaja...  
  
¡Ah! Este capítulo se lo dedico con cariño a Ali Pérez, m encanta tus mensajes jejeje.  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana (q siempre s m olvida ponerlo `-´)  
  
May Potter- m gusta saber q t interesa mi fic, a mi también m encanta eso d sev embarazado jejejej, es q lo veo tan mono.  
  
Snivelly- si será una mezcla, q monaaaaa!!!!!! (porq si será una niña jejeej) si a voldie le da un ataque por lo del niño pues.... q s muera muajajajaaaaaa, besos.  
  
MARIA-JONAN- gracias por tus felicitaciones, m han agradado, bueno lo dl embarazo podría haberlo explicado mejor pero... m dio pereza jajaja, besos.  
  
Kat basted- si, harry es un solete, pero cualquiera no lo sería teniendo cm mardo a sev, no? ^-^ la verdad es q... si será niña jejeje  
  
Amaly Malfoy- no lo haré largo el embarazo después d... unas cosas, pasará rápido. Voldemort volverá si es lo q quieres saber, y vendrá a por más q solo un hijo.  
  
Olga- jejejej no pasa nada si eres vaga, ye perdono ;-D para el partido no falta mucho.  
  
Moryn- si falta lo ácido, pero más q ácido será algo un poco asqueroso según harry... ya se sabe lo raro q sn los antojitos.  
  
Usagi-hk- si s lo agradecerá pero no se lo dirá jejeje, tiene su propio orgullo, lo tratará mejor. Será una gran batalla.  
  
Sâru- pues ya he actualizado jaja. Gracias, no m parecía tan bueno el capi anterior pero bueno. Le pegará a voldie .  
  
Rosemary Black- m halagas al saber q al ser el primero t ha gustado ^-^ besos.  
  
RAC- si, creo q lo d severus en estado esta bien, diferent a todo. Lo d tu fic m encantaría leerlo, envíamelo si lo deseas (es q d nuevo el messenger echa humo, lo odio, a veces no llegan mis mensajes)  
  
Amazona Verde- jajaja q antojos q le dieron a tu madre... bueno este es normalito pero el próximo será algo rarito, hasta otra. 


	14. capítulo 14

Paso la noche en mi antigua cama, los compañeros se extrañan pero no dicen nada. Solo Ron se acerca al comprobar que los demás duermen.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?  
  
- Si- digo y me incorporo para hablar mejor- es que... ¿cómo puede pensar que he tenido algo con ese crío?  
  
Mi amigo levanta ambas cejas sin entender. Le cuento lo ocurrido con el Ravenclaw y lo dicho por mi marido.  
  
- Entiendo- dice al finalizar la explicación.  
  
- Yo lo quiero, nunca podría hacerle esto y menos cuando espera un hijo de ambos.  
  
- Pero tiene miedo de perderte- ahora soy yo quien no entiende, suspira- Harry, eres famoso, muy famoso, decenas de personas te desean... no me mires así, es cierto. Cientos de magos y brujas darían todas sus pertenencias para estar con Harry Potter  
  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo de Severus?  
  
- ¡Ay Harry! A veces eres lento- entrecierro los ojos- Snape nunca ha tenido a nadie que lo ame y ahora, que te tiene a ti, piensa que puede perderte por otra persona más... joven, atractiva, que te dé más cosas que él, no quiere alejarse de ti pero su carácter aún es frío y no sabe como demostrarte esto, por ello recurre a las acusaciones.  
  
- Pero no me perderá- afirmo.  
  
- Pues habla con él mañana y aclárale este punto- bosteza- bueno yo me voy a dormir que mañana hay examen con Trelawny y tengo que tener el ojo interior bien despejado- reimos- buenas noches Harry.  
  
- Buenas noches Ron.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
He estado esperando a mi león hasta las dos de la madrugada pero no ha venido.  
  
Al acostarme me he dado cuenta de lo extraño que es no sentir su calor junto al mío, no abrazar su cuerpo y tener su cabeza reposando en mi pecho. Todo eso se ha hecho imprescindible para mí. Lo necesito como el aire que respiro.  
  
Pasa una mano sobre mi tripa ligeramente abultada y de soy cuenta que lo dicho a Harry era una demostración de lo mucho que lo quiero.  
  
Se que no ha sido la mejor de las maneras pero aún me queda mucho por cambiar y aprender. ¿Qué haría yo sin él?  
  
- Duerme tranquilo pequeñín, mañana Harry volverá aquí- susurro al pequeño de mi interior deseoso de que sea así.  
  
Y como puedo me duermo esperando que amanezca pronto para hablar con el chico.  
  
Ya por la mañana me dirijo al Comedor como un bólido, peor aún no ha llegado. Me siento y sirviéndome el desayuno lo espero.  
  
- ¿Y Harry?- me pregunta el director al ver que no ha venido conmigo como cada día.  
  
- Es que no ha dormido en nuestros aposentos.  
  
- ¿Cómo?- me mira con el ceño fruncido- ¿qué le has hecho al chico Severus?  
  
- Nada- me defiendo, no me apetece contarle lo de ayer.  
  
A la media hora, cuando mis nervios están a flor de piel lo veo aparecer con sus dos amigos, lo miro y voy a levantarme pero un chico de poca estatura se le acerca sonriendo, le dice no se que y mi moreno asiente.  
  
Maldito Jakers, pienso, como odio a ése Ravenclaw.  
  
Y por eso no voy a hablar con Harry, lo observo durante todo el desayuno. Me dedica alguna ojeada y al tocar el timbre se marcha a su primera clase. Resignado me voy a las mazmorras.  
  
Un sentimiento de malestar me acompaña durante el día, no pruebo bocado pero es peor a la tarde. Unos pinchazos muy molestos me sorprenden en medio de una clase. Me siento a ver si apaciguan pero no. Echo a los alumnos pero uno de ellos se acerca.  
  
- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
- Si señorita Weasley- le digo a la menor de la familia.  
  
Me mira por última vez y se marcha. Respiro hondo, esos no es normal así que, con un puñado de polvos, voy a la enfermería.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Estoy apuntando lo que explica McGonagall sobre las transformaciones de objetos a seres cuando tocan a la puerta. Ginny entra y se dirige a la profesora. Ron levanta la vista a su hermana. La profesora asiente y se dirige a mí.  
  
- Potter salga un momento con la señorita Weasley.  
  
Acompaño a la pelirroja afuera donde me fijo que esta algo preocupada.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Gin?  
  
- Harry, no se si es lo que creo, pero el profesor Snape nos ha echado de clase antes de hora, me parece que no se encontraba bien.  
  
No espero a que me diga nada más, solo salgo corriendo hacía la enfermería donde supongo que estará el hombre y rezando para que este bien.  
  
Corro como aquella vez al querer escapar del colegio. Nunca me ha parecido tan largo el camino pero llego y de un portazo abro la puerta.  
  
- ¿Severus?  
  
El nombrado y le enfermera se giran al verme entrar tan alterado.  
  
- Cariño, Sev, ¿qué te ocurre?- digo casi sin aliento.  
  
Los dos adultos me miran, se miran y vuelven a mirarme.  
  
- Harry- me dice Severus- no es nada, solo... el chiquitín esta creciendo.  
  
Ante eso me quedo sin palabras, ¿a qué se refiere?  
  
- Ven Harry- me dice la enfermera haciéndome una seña, me acerco a los dos- mira esto- y con un hechizo apunta la tripa de mi marido.  
  
De allí empieza a salir una débil luz como verdosa y blanca y mi boca se va abriendo a medida que reconozco la imagen.  
  
- Nuestro hijo- susurro acercándome más.  
  
Aún no tiene mucha forma pero se ve algo hermoso por si solo. Un órgano palpitante centra mi atención.  
  
- Es su pequeño corazón- me explica el hombre.  
  
La imagen desaparece. Parpadeo un par de veces por la impresión. Conozco el hechizo pero aún no lo habíamos probado.  
  
- Se ve que, como no crece mucho la barriga, los cambios mágicos de dentro se manifiestan con unos pequeños dolores- me dice Severus- pero Poppy, como siempre, me tiene un remedio preparado.  
  
No digo nada, solo lo miro. Me muerdo el labio inferior como suelo hacer cuando estoy preocupado o nervioso y sin más me echo a sus brazos.  
  
- Creí que te había pasado algo malo, Ginny me vino a avisar.  
  
- No es para tanto- pero al ver mi preocupación palmea con afecto mi espalda- venga ya esta, no ha sido nada.  
  
- Severus- me aparta un poco para mirarme fijamente- no peleemos nunca más, por favor, no sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta.  
  
- Y tu a mí- nos besamos y Pomfrey hace como si buscara algo en una estantería.  
  
Le administra las pociones y nos vamos, ya no iré a las siguientes clases, me quedaré con Severus para cuidarlo.  
  
Vamos por el pasillo que da a la escalinata de la Entrada cuando me doy cuenta que Severus parece inquieto y mira por todo. Esa escena me resulta familiar.  
  
- Sev, ¿te ocurre algo?  
  
- No.  
  
- Sev...  
  
- Bueno si- mira por todo- es que... vuelvo a tener un antojo- me susurra.  
  
- ¿Y qué te apetece bombón?- le sonrío.  
  
- Pues- lo piensa un poco- un sándwich de anchoas con manteca de cacao.  
  
Pongo cara de asco pero veo como, al mencionar aquello, se lame ligeramente los labios.  
  
- Ahora vengo, voy a buscar tu "encantador" sándwich.  
  
- Oh gracias cariño- y contento se va a las mazmorras.  
  
Tras hacerle cosquillas a la pera entro a las cocinas donde tres elfos se acercan a mí corriendo.  
  
- ¿Qué desea el señor Harry Potter?  
  
- ¿Me podríais hacer un sándwich de anchoas y manteca de cacao?  
  
- Por supuesto- dicen con la cortesía de los elfos aunque me miran un poco sorprendidos por la extraña mezcla.  
  
A los cinco minutos me traen envuelto un gran sándwich, un par de pastelillos y una jarra de plástico con zumo de calabaza, lo agradezco y, alegando que no deseo nada más, me marcho.  
  
Con la comida reducida en mi bolsillo me dirijo a las mazmorras de mi hombre pero a los pocos segundos oigo unos pasos acercarse por mi espalda, pienso que debe ser algún alumno así que no le doy importancia hasta que se hacen más veloces y una fría mano me agarra de un brazo.  
  
No me da tiempo a girarme o hacer ningún movimiento ya que esa persona me tapa la boca y me garra las manos con una suya. Es muy fuerte y más alto que yo por lo tanto debe ser un adulto.  
  
Debatiéndome por soltarme me arrastra (literalmente dicho) a un aula en desuso apoyándome contra la puerta de cara quedando siempre de a mis espaldas. Siento su respiración cerca de mi nuca.  
  
- Hola Harry, tenía ganas de encontrarte solo en un pasillo- se calla y siento como sonríe- no intentes averiguar quien soy, no me conoces así que, quietecito y escucha- aprieta más mis manos- hoy es tu día de suerte, no te haré nada, por desgracia. No tengo órdenes. Pero volveré, puedes estar seguro, y, al hacerlo, te haré mío a la fuerza, quiero descubrir al Potter que nadie conoce, solo el estúpido de tu marido- se acerca más pegando su cuerpo con el mío- no sabes como deseo ese día joven mago, tu poder no te ayudará- y un escalofrío de asco me llena al notar la punta de su lengua húmeda recorrer mi oreja hasta el cuello- sabes a gloria- tantea mi trasero con su entrepierna ligeramente endurecida- a lo mejor si me da tiempo a probar un poco de ti- va ha hacer algo cuando se oyen voces del otro lado de la puerta. Es McGonagall que habla con Sprout.  
  
El hombre se pone lívido aún sabiendo que no puedo moverme para pedir ayuda- volveré pequeño- y aspirando mi aroma por última vez me deja libre y, al girarme, ya no hay nada ni nadie.  
  
Con el pulso acelerado me apoyo en la pared analizando lo ocurrido y con una maga limpio la zona lamida.  
  
¿Cómo a podido entrar un mortífago en el castillo?  
  
Porque es eso, un motífago. Son los únicos que llevan a cabo este tipo de "órdenes".  
  
Es entonces que noto el bulto de la comida en el bolsillo de la túnica y me acuerdo de Severus. Salgo al pasillo y, al asegurarme que no hay nadie, me voy a los aposentos casi corriendo.  
  
Entro con la respiración algo entrecortada y le doy el "caprichito" a mi marido.  
  
- Gracias- dice contento pero me ve la cara- ¿te pasa algo?, pareces alterado y estas un poco pálido.  
  
- No es nada- le digo mintiendo.  
  
Al día siguiente acompaño a Severus al Comedor como cada mañana aunque mi cabeza gira de un lado a otro temeroso de volver a toparme con el hombre de ayer.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Me fijo en la reacción del ojiverde al ir por los pasillos. Sus ojos no paran quietos, parece como si buscara algo o alguien.  
  
- ¿Qué buscas?  
  
- Nada.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué estas nervioso?  
  
- No es nada- y sigue caminando.  
  
Como es de esperar no lo creo, conozco demasiado bien sus gestos.  
  
Durante el resto del día me fijo en su manera de actuar, juraría que no quiere encontrarse con alguien así que antes de la cena, al ducharse tras su entrenamiento de quidditch lo llamo.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Harry siéntate- el chico lo hace a mi lado- no quiero que lo niegues porue lo he notado, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- ¿De quién te escondes?  
  
Se queda callado y su tono se emblanquece. Lo sabía.  
  
- De na-nadie Sev.  
  
- Mientes.  
  
- No.  
  
- Si.  
  
- No.  
  
- Harry- pongo la mirada que le ofrecía años atrás, fría y odiosa, noto como se estremece.  
  
- Yo...yo- traga saliva- anoche alguien me encerró en un aula y me advirtió que volvería a por mí, creo que era un mortífago.  
  
Me quedo asombrado y me lo cuenta todo de cabo a rabo.  
  
- Por Dios, ¿CÓMO NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO ANTES?- bramo levantándome y paseando por delante suya.  
  
- No creí que fuera necesario.  
  
- A no, solo un hombre casi abusa de ti pero nada más.  
  
- Severus- se levanta- no quiero preocuparte, además, ya no soy un crío, se cuidarme perfectamente.  
  
- Por lo que me has dicho, ayer no pudiste- le suelto.  
  
- Mira, si he podido enfrentar y ganar a Voldemort en más de una ocasión podré con él.  
  
- Pero Harry- lo miro- no quiero que te ocurra nada si yo puedo impedirlo.  
  
- Pero no puedo estar toda la vida dependiendo de los demás.  
  
- Mientras puedas, hazlo, porque yo lo hubiera echo si alguien se hubiera interesado por mí al menos un poco.  
  
Me observa con pena, se acerca y me abraza. Beso su pelo.  
  
- Venga vamos a cenar y... aunque no lo quieras te vigilaré, al menos un poco más de lo que lo hago- asiente al saber que no tiene más remedio.  
  
Y tal y como he dicho lo vigilo al día siguiente, aún no viéndome he tenido en todo momento un ojo encima suyo. Para algo debe servir la oclumancia ¿no?  
  
A la tarde se vuelve a ir con Jakers para continuar la entrevista. Esta vez me lo dice.  
  
- Si lo deseas puedes entrar en mi mente- me dice para tranquilizarme.  
  
- Confío en ti- le digo.  
  
- Vale- me besa y se va al lago.  
  
Cuando supongo que ya esta allí pues... entro en su mente. Lo sé, esta mal por mi parte, yo confío plenamente en Harry pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ese Ravenclaw. Bueno solo escucharé un poco sin que se de cuenta y luego los dejaré solos. Es para asegurarme.  
  
Me concentro y al instante veo en mi mente la imagen de ellos dos sentados delante del lago y el sonido sube.  
  
- A ver...¿qué te gustaría ser después de acabar Hogwarts?  
  
- Auror- dice Harry- o incluso profesor.  
  
- ¿Profesor?, ¿de qué materia?  
  
- Pues de Duelo me gustaría, enseñar las técnicas de un combate.  
  
- Son buenos trabajos, ¿en algún momento creíste que tu vida podría cambiar tanto como para verte casado con un mago?  
  
- Pues no, la verdad- dice mi chico- siempre he creído lo que me enseñaron en el mundo muggle, que conocería a una chica, nos enamoraríamos, nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos.  
  
- Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de tu vida actual?  
  
- Nunca podría hacerlo- sonríe- el profesor Snape es lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo he llegado a necesitar tanto como a mi vida misma, lo amo y él a mí. No cambiaría esto por nada.  
  
- Tengo entendido que esperáis un hijo.  
  
- Si- dice medio orgulloso, medio cortado ya que se suponía que era algo que no debía saber mucha gente pero aquí las noticias corren como la pólvora- un pequeño con parte de los dos, lo más bello de este mundo.  
  
- Supongo que te gustaría que tus padres estuvieran aquí para ver lo feliz que eres- la vuelapluma escribe todo.  
  
- Me gustaría- se entristece un poco- verlos a mi lado, que estuvieran contentos con su nietecito o nietecita en brazos... es un sueño para mí pero se que es imposible, además, allá donde estén se que me vigilan y se alegran por mí.  
  
Dejo de "husmear" en su mente. Confío en él así que mejor dejar intimidad en sus respuestas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Ntas- bueno se q hace unos días q no actualizo pero es q he estado mala. Los catarros m persiguen así que... pero bueno, ya lo he subido.  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA  
  
May Potter- intentaré seguirlo más rápido , besos.  
  
Snivelly- tal vez si este enamorado, y si jode mucho. Voldemort tiene estómago? Buena pregunta.  
  
Amaly Malfoy- puede q Anthony sea un poco Slytherin, (no se si m entiendes?) voldie no les hará nada ni a sev ni al bebé.  
  
RAC- gracias por decir q sigue buena.  
  
Txiri- bueno si es celosillo pero es porq lo quiere mucho. Un beso.  
  
Moryn- si, procuro poner a harry algo madurito, y los celos sn muchos al estar embarazado.  
  
Bunny1986- si severus es monísimo, s q es cruel las interrupciones pero... una q es mala juajauajaumataló si quieres ^-^  
  
Luzy Snape- gracias, espero q siga así d bueno. No pasa nada si no puedes enviar un review d tanto en cuanto.  
  
BlazeVein- ni idea, mi cabecita es la leche, lo d mortífago pues...... no s q decir ¬¬ pero sev es todo un mago y controla las ganas d matar, los antojos sn realmente variados.  
  
Sakura Snape- no pasa nada, mientras sigas leyendo mi fic ya estaré contenta. Gracias, es q algo d caña en el matrimonio no va mal y sev pues... lo quiere demasiado y los celos l ganan., un beso y no pasa nada. 


	15. capítulo 15

Al cabo de una hora y media o así el chico vuelve y me informa que la entrevista ya esta del todo concluida.  
  
- Mañana lo enviará todo a El Profeta y en tres días sabrá si ha ganado.  
  
- Me alegro que ya haya concluido- digo sin ocultar mi desagrado hacía el Ravenclaw.  
  
Y así va pasando los tres días y esa misma mañana, las lechuzas portando el periódico, llenan el Comedor. A los pocos minutos se oye una exclamación de alegría.  
  
- ¡¡¡SIIII, HE GANADO!!!  
  
El joven Jakers salta en su sitio con una hoja de El Profeta en sus manos cuando Harry entra con Ron. Como sábado que es ha ido a entrenar a buena mañana.  
  
- Harry, he ganado- se dirige corriendo al moreno.  
  
Los alumnos que quedan siguen con la vista la trayectoria del chico hasta que salta a los brazos del ojiverde abrazándolo con fuerza.  
  
- Todo gracias a ti- y poniéndose de puntillas besa a Harry.  
  
Allí, delante de todos, delante MÍA, con todo descaro besa a mi joven marido que abre los ojos por la sorpresa apartándolo con toda la cortesía que puede en ese momento. Me levanto del asiento.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?- le pregunta con inocencia.  
  
- TÚ- bramo, ya no puedo más- eres el ser que más odio en este mundo, si fuera por mí te expulsaría del castillo ahora mismo. Niñato insolente, ¿cómo te atreves a besar a Harry?, es mi marido. Pienso hacerte la vida imposible hasta el día que desaparezcas de mi vista, rogarás no haber nacido, aún no conoces al verdadero Severus Snape.  
  
Todos me miraban en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta y expresión de terror y alivio por saber que no eran ellos los amenazados.  
  
Permanezco de pie mirando a Jakers con un odio jamás sentido hasta ahora. Veo y casi oigo como traga saliva y sale corriendo rumbo a otro lugar. Miro a Harry que, lo más disimuladamente que puede, se limpia la boca con la manga de la túnica.  
  
Me acerco a él provocando la huida de Weasley y, tomándolo de un brazo, lo llevo a las mazmorras.  
  
Ya allí, con un movimiento d emano, hago añicos un enorme jarrón. Estoy furioso, muy furioso. Me doy cuenta que si hubiera sido en alguna ocasión del pasado no me afectaría tanto pero ahora... Harry es mío. Mi único ángel.  
  
- Lo lamento- me dice.  
  
- Tu no tienes la culpa, la tiene ese...- apreto los puños.  
  
- Hablare con él, no entiendo el porque de su reacción, él sabe, al igual que todos, que eres mi marido y te quiero.  
  
- Pero hay gente que no asume que su héroe ya no puede ser su fantasía.  
  
Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio.  
  
- Si te sirve de consuelo tu besas mejor.  
  
Lo miro y no puedo más que abrazarlo y sonreír. El chico se pone de puntillas para besarme. Le correspondo efusivamente, como intentando borrar el posible recuerdo del Ravenclaw.  
  
- Lo ves- me dice una vez separados- tu besas muchísimo mejor.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Un nuevo mes ha pasado, otro más y empezarán las vacaciones de verano. Tendré que hablar con Severus sobre donde iremos.  
  
Hoy es sábado y es el último partido del curso. Mi casa contra la de mi marido. Muy interesante.  
  
- ¿Hacemos una apuesta?- me dice el hombre antes de ir al Gran Comedor.  
  
- ¿Sobre qué?  
  
- Si gana Gryffindor pues haré lo que quieras y si gana Slytherin pues... harás lo que yo desee.  
  
Sospeso las posibilidades.  
  
- Trato echo- nos estrechamos las manos-mmm, tendré que ir pensando en algo.  
  
- No lo creas.  
  
Después del desayuno con los ánimos de los compañeros y los abucheos de los serpientes nos dirigimos al campo. Allí nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones, yo como capitán me pongo enfrente, contra Draco.  
  
- Daos la mano-nos dice la señora Hooch.  
  
Nos la damos  
  
- Suerte- me susurra.  
  
- Suerte.  
  
Toca el silbato y las siete escobas de cada equipo se elevan y empieza el juego. Voy buscando la preciada snitch por todo el campo seguido por Draco.  
  
- Agradables espectadores- comenta Luna-en el día de hoy presenciamos el último partido de quidditch hasta el nuevo curso para aquellos que volveremos, para los mayores solo me queda decir... chao chicos- miradas confusas hacía ella- la quaffle esta en posesión de Slytherin pero Hugo Spencer de Gryffindor se la roba.  
  
Los minutos van pasando entre goles de uno y oro equipo. Vamos empatados la mayoría de tiempo. Pero el juego es muy emocionante, de los mejores vistos en años.  
  
Yo sigo buscando la pelotita dorada con todo mi ingenio, debo encontrarla antes que el rubio porque tengo que ganar dos cosas: el partido y la apuesta con Severus  
  
- Llegamos a la media hora de partido y ni rastro de la snitch. Los contadores van iguales señores, ciento diez puntos para ambas casas, un magnífico partido es lo que presenciamos, aquí se nota con claridad la calidad de los dos capitanes y del equipo.  
  
De una parte a otra de campo, de un lado a otro, esquivando compañeros y bludgers.  
  
¿Dónde estas pequeña? Pienso.  
  
Con la parte trasera de mi Saeta despejo una rebelde bludger que iba dirijida a Ron que, concentrado en que no le metan más goles, no la había visto.  
  
- Uff, gracias Harry- me dice.  
  
Pero no tengo tiempo de decirle nada a que la veo. A la snitch. Esta junto a la grada principal, por encima de los profesores y Luna. Me dirijo hacía allí, Draco viene de su lado de campo.  
  
- Venga pequeña, demuestra lo que vales- le susurro a la Saeta poniéndome paralelo al palo.  
  
Cojo velocidad y cada vez estoy más cerca, pero el rubio no se queda atyrás, nos miramos de reojo y damos el último acelerón.  
  
Los dos estiramos los brazos entrechocándonos las rodillas, debemos coger la pelotita y subir hacía arriba enseguida o nos estrellaremos contra las gradas.  
  
- Es como un Amago- oigo decir al rubio.  
  
Nos acercamos más, vamos igualados, mano contra mano. Draco sonríe al ver que, al ser más alto, su brazo es más largo. Roza un ala de la snitch.  
  
- No- exclamo y, echando mi cuerpo hacía delante, le paso y la atrapo.  
  
- Señores HARRY POTTER A COGIDO LA SNITCH PERO ESTA APUNTO DE ESTRELLARSE... ¡¡¡CONTRA MÍÍÍ!!!-grita Luna apartándose.  
  
Con el cuerpo mal posicionado levanto el palo de la escoba y en segundos para estrellarme enderezo la escoba hacía arriba. Mi cuerpo, pro, gana de peso y me veo haciendo casi una voltereta hacía delante quedando colgado de la escoba con una sola mano.  
  
- Por Dios, el capitán de los leones, actual ganador, esta apunto de caerse.  
  
Pero los de mi equipo vuelan hacía mi cogiéndome a tiempo.  
  
Aterrizamos sanos y salvos y en milésimas nos vemos saltando y gritando nuestra victoria.  
  
LA COPA ES DE GRYFFINDOR,  
COMO LEONES RUGIMOS NUESTRA VICTORIA.  
APRENDED SEÑORES DEL CIELO,  
HARRY VUELA MEJOR QUE VOSOTROS.  
EL DORADO Y ESCARLATA DECORA EL CIELO.  
SOMOS NOSOTROS, LOS VENCEDORES.  
  
Los de mi casa cantan estos estribillos con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción, incluso McGonagall se permite dar algunos trozos.  
  
Todos saltan al campo a abrazarnos y casi en brazos nos llevan delante del director que sonríe.  
  
- Felicitaciones Gryffindor, sois los campeones de la copa de quidditch- y con un movimiento de mano hace aparecer una preciosa y enorme copa con dos escobas entrelazadas bajo una snitch. En una placa se lee el nombre de mi casa, los nombres de los jugadores y el año escolar.  
  
Cada miembro besamos la dorada superficie y, con orgullo, se la tendemos a McGonagall que nos abraza emocionada. Giro mi cara para ver a Severus que me observa.  
  
- He ganado la apuesta- le digo antes de ser arrastrado hacía la mi sala común de antaño para celebrar otra maravillosa victoria.  
  
Regreso a las mazmorras cerca de las dos de la mañana donde mi marido bebe un batido de vainilla con fresas.  
  
- ¿Otro antojo?- le pregunto sonriendo.  
  
- Ni lo puedo remediar- se encoge de hombros y sigue bebiendo.  
  
Voy a la pequeña cocina a por un vaso de elche y regreso al dormitorio donde me pongo el pijama y, bostezando, me echo en la cama. Severus viene a los dos minutos y me coloco a su lado.  
  
- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?  
  
- Bien- lo miro- una buena celebración para los vencedores.  
  
Pone cara de fastidio, se como le molesta perder, pero a mí me encanta verlo así.  
  
- Te acuerdas de la apuesta, ¿verdad?  
  
- Si- gruñe- ya pensarás una tortura para mí.  
  
- Ya se lo que quiero, son dos cosas.  
  
- ¿El qué?- me mira sin saber si fiarse.  
  
- Quiero que en verano me lleves a ver la tumba de mis padres y la de Sirius y... quiero ir a conocer el mar.  
  
Nts- se q esta algo corto y he tardado mucho en actualizar pero tengo unos problemillas así q espero q m perdonéis y que os guste.  
  
--MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA--  
  
May Potter- no m he dado mucha prisa pero aquí tienes otro. La entrevista... la verdad es q no la he puesto, no m acordé d poner algo porq lo q ocurre m pareció más importante.  
  
Snivelly- digamos q si, es un mortífago, y q t acercas a algo d la realidad jejeje.  
  
Amaly Malfoy- lo sé, m gusta dejar dudosa a la gente ^-^ no es Lucius, t lo aseguro.  
  
Alejandra- no t digo q no a tu pregunta, gracias por decir q t gustan mis historias, besos.  
  
BlazeVein- la entrevista es normal ahora lo raro es el chiquillo, el amenazador pues... falta aún para averiguarlo.  
  
Sâru- Colagusano no porq s fue al otro mundo, Lucius tampoco, jejeje es algo lioso pero esta allí ¬¬ pues perdona q t lo diga pero la identidad dl mortífago s descubre casi al final dl fic así q...  
  
Dark-sabry- sip, algo anda mal.  
  
Alima21- uy gracias por lo dicho, m he sonrojado y todo en lo d tremendo. Yo tengo a sev delante, en pensamiento, pero algo es algo, si algo malvada soy muajajajaaaaa un besazo a vosotras también.  
  
Moryn- ya lo he subido al grupo este fic, espero q t siga gustando hasta ahora.  
  
Olga- ya he seguido, tarde pero lo he hecho, lo dl tío tendrás q esperar bastante.  
  
bellatrix_charmed- no pasa nada, mientras leas el fic m basta. Muchas gracias por lo dicho, espero q t siga gustando hasta el fin. Besos.  
  
Maryam- jejeje pues supongo q t habrá gustado ver 3 capis nuevos. Sufrirán un poquito pero no mucho, si el final acaba bien, muy bien.  
  
Sakura Snape- si confiará en harry pero éste le esconderá cosas pero no por mal si no para protegerlo. Espero q pronto tengas máquina besos.  
  
ERI- a mi tampoco m acababa d hacer el yaoi pero ahora soy una fanática tremenda, m agrada saber q t gusta, y q tengo otra fan (ana sonriendo d oreja a oreja) hasta pronto. 


	16. capítulo 16

**** (Harry)  
  
Me quedo mirándolo un poco asombrado. Lo de las tumbas lo asimilo, al fin y al cabo eran personas muy importantes para el chico, además de estar los tres en el cementerio de la familia Potter, aún uno de ellos no serlo. Pero...¿el mar?  
  
- ¿Qué quieres del mar?- pregunto.  
  
- Verlo- suspira- nunca he ido y quiero ver el azul de sus aguas, sentir la arena en mis pies, respirar el aire lleno de aromas de sal y pureza, ver si de verdad la vista se pierde en el infinito, es un deseo desde mi niñez.  
  
- Pues irás Harry, podrás verlo como tanto sueñas- le digo.  
  
Quiero que mi vida lo vea todo, lo que se que sus tíos le han negado, aún siendo su mayor ilusión.  
  
- Gracias- susurra medio dormido pero con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
El lunes viene con los primeros exámenes finales. Entre clase y clase se pueden ver en los pasillos a los alumnos con libros y apuntes dando el último repaso.  
  
Harry y sus amigos no son de menos y me sabe mal no poderle ayudar pero es así, aún siendo mi marido no puedo olvidar que es un alumno.  
  
Antes de la comida tengo clase con los de su curso y los d mi casa.  
  
- Haremos una poción fortificante...con nota.  
  
Los chicos resoplan preocupados pero se ponen manos a la obra. Yo me paseo un poco entre los calderos y me voy a mi mesa para corregir unos ensayos de la clase anterior.  
  
Los minutos pasan y cuando creo que, por fin todo marcha como Dios manda, se escucha la ya tan habitual explosión.  
  
- LONGBOTTON- exclamo y me acerco.  
  
El chico intenta limpiarlo todo con la varita sin levantar la vista para no toparse con la mía.  
  
- ¿Hace cuánto que prepara pociones?- pregunto.  
  
- Seis años señor- habla con voz baja.  
  
- Seis años, mmm... y señor-no-se-hacer-pociones. ¿no cree qué es hora de ir aprendiendo?  
  
- Si... si señor.  
  
- Y, ¿A QUÉ ESPERA?- abre la boca pero la cierra, yo voy a decir algún comentario más cuando me pongo lívido.  
  
El silencio se debe notar porque toda mirada va dirigida a mí pero solo me fijo en unos escarlatas que están preocupados.  
  
- Dejad todo como esta, podéis iros- digo aún faltando unos minutos para finalizar.  
  
Todos se marchan menos mi ángel que se acerca.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Sev?  
  
- Ven- se acerca más y le cojo una mano- ahora verás.  
  
La poso en mi tripa y la contengo allí.  
  
Le hago una seña para que tenga paciencia. De nuevo lo mismo. Los ojos del chico se abren muchísimo y me mira a mí y al vientre.  
  
- ¿Qué es?  
  
- Nuestro bebé ha empezado a moverse.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Junio se acerca y solo tengo ganas de que pasen los exámenes y empiecen las merecidas vacaciones.  
  
Esa noche los de mi curso tenemos Astronomía. Alrededor de la una acaba y, cansados, nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios. Me despido de los demás en el pasillo y bostezando sigo mi camino a las mazmorras.  
  
Los pasillos están desiertos por la hora que es y una brisa proveniente de alguna ventana abierta me hace estremecer. Sigo mi camino pero me fijo por el rabillo del ojo que las antorchas de mi espalda se apagan al pasar, ¿por qué?  
  
La brisa va aumentando hasta apagar toda antorcha y quedo en la absoluta oscuridad.  
  
- Haaarrryyy- se oye susurrar mi nombre.  
  
Me quedo quieto aguzando el oído al máximo notando un leve movimiento cerca pero no se exactamente donde ya que se confunde con la brisa.  
  
- Haaarrryyy- de nuevo la voz.  
  
Con destreza dejo resbalar la varita del escondite en la manga hasta tenerla en mi mano.  
  
- Lumus- digo.  
  
La punta de la varita se enciende y ahogo un grito al ver un hombre desconocido a escasos centímetros.  
  
- Hola Harry- y recordando el ataque unos meses atrás y reconociendo la voz empuño con más fuerza la varita pero, como antaño, es más rápido que yo y me agarra la mano consiguiendo retorcerla hasta quedar a mi espalda. Tengo que soltar la vara que cae al suelo.  
  
- Te dije que volvería joven mago, ¿te olvidaste?  
  
- ¿Quién eres?  
  
- Tu peor pesadilla en estos momentos- me susurra al oído.  
  
Se queda cayado y supongo que me "observa" en al oscuridad.  
  
- Para ahorrar tiempo, ¿cómo puedo conseguir tu poder?  
  
- ¿De verdad crees que si lo supiera te lo diría?- quiero sonar sarcástico.  
  
- Por probarlo- me suelta un poco el brazo pero se junta más a mi cuerpo- vamos Harry, ya tendremos tiempo de divertirnos.  
  
- No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte.  
  
- Yo no he pedido tu opinión- y en segundos noto como si me tiraran del ombligo.  
  
Toco tierra firme de nuevo.  
  
- Hola Harry- dice otra voz y mis ojos se van acostumbrando de nuevo a la luz pero con ello solo consigo un agudo dolor en la cicatriz.  
  
- De nuevo tu y yo, frente a frente.  
  
- Tom- digo viéndolo.  
  
- Veo que mi aprendiz ha hecho un buen trabajo- mira a mi izquierda, yo también.  
  
Un hombre completamente desconocido de cabello castaño-rojizo, de ojos claros, alto y fuerte me observa complacido.  
  
- Aquí lo tiene mi Lord, tal y como me pidió.  
  
- Magnífico trabajo aprendiz- las escarlatas pupilas del mago oscuro vuelven a fijarse en mí- esta vez todo quedará arreglado.  
  
No digo nada, solo me dedico a observar a los dos hombres y a mi alrededor, grabando todo en mi mente.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Me despierto en el sofá y me levanto para estirar los músculos. Miro el reloj mágico de la pared y veo que son las ocho y diez de la mañana. Me debí quedar dormido esperando a Harry.  
  
Entro en el dormitorio para despertarlo pero no esta. Se ha ido ya, pienso algo sorprendido porque no suele irse a desayunar sin mí.  
  
Me ducho y a los diez minutos estoy listo para irme pero llaman a la puerta.  
  
- ¿Minerva, qué haces aquí?- digo a la subdirectora al verla en las mazmorras, ante mi puerta.  
  
- ¿Sabes dónde esta Harry?- pregunta preocupada.  
  
- No, ¿ocurre algo?, debe estar en el Comedor.  
  
- No, no esta allí- mira a ambos lados del pasillo- Severus, esta mañana los elfos han encontrado esto- y del bolsillo saca una varita negra, la reconozco como la del chico.  
  
- ¿Dónde?- la cojo.  
  
- En un pasillo.  
  
- Bueno, se le habrá caído, ya se la devolveré.  
  
- Hay más- su semblante se oscurece más- también había esto- y saca el anillo de boda. Esto ya es más raro- Harry nunca se lo quita- me dice.  
  
Contemplo la joya y la varita y, como si de una bombillita se tratase, un pensamiento cruza mi mente.  
  
Sin decir nada vuelvo a la sala corriendo parándome frente el reloj. Observo la única manecilla que hay, en ella se ve la cara del ojiverde pero mis ojos se abren al ver sobre la descripción que descansa.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Severus?- pregunta mi compañera al ver mi reacción y como me apoyo en el respaldo del sofá.  
  
- Harry...Harry esta en peligro de muerte.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
El mago me lleva a alguna otra sala ya que Vodemort debe resolver algunos "asuntos". La mansión esta desierta pero de vez en cuando se oye algún grito de dolor.  
  
La carne se me pone de gallina e inunda mi cuerpo al escuchar eso.  
  
- Entra.  
  
Me abre una puerta al frente mía, al hacerlo veo una biblioteca con un gran sillón frente a una chimenea y una mesa con cuatro sillas. El mármol reluce por el suelo, paredes y columnas.  
  
- Siéntate.  
  
Lo obedezco sentándome en una de las sillas y él a mi lado para vigilarme. Me he memorizado todo el recorrido por si tengo la ocasión de escapar.  
  
- Así de cerca eres aún más bello.  
  
Lo miro de reojo con una ceja levantada. No me esperaba eso.  
  
- ¿No dices nada?- silencio- pus es una pena, tu voz es melodiosa.  
  
- Tus oídos no son dignos de ella- le gruño.  
  
Sonríe con maldad y con un rápido movimiento me sostiene el rostro en una mano obligándome a mirarle.  
  
- Si no tuvieras ese genio serías perfecto- se pasa la lengua por los labios- después de que el maestro halla conseguido lo que desea serás mío pequeño.  
  
- ¿Qué?- pregunto.  
  
- Yo solo cumplo órdenes porque saco algo a cambio... a ti.  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres de mí?- la mandíbula se me empieza a dormir al ser presionada entre uss dedos.  
  
- Todo... bueno casi todo, ya no tendrás poder pero a mi me interesan otras cosas- con la mano libre me acaricia el pecho, me arqueo para apartarme.  
  
- Estas muy convencido que todo saldrá bien.  
  
- Si- sonríe.  
  
- Pues los planes se os torcerán porque lucharé hasta el fin, no obtendréis nada mío.  
  
- ¿Ah no?- aumenta la presión en la barbilla y, acercándose, me besa con brusquedad.  
  
Me intento apartar pero su fuerza es mayor, consigue penetrar su lengua en mi boca y la siento con asco contra la mía, debo romper el contacto como sea. Y lo único que se me ocurre es morderle. Cierro la boca clavando los dientes en su lengua que aún esta en mí.  
  
- Aaarrrggg- ruge consiguiendo sacarla y alejarse un poco con un hilo se sangre cayendo por su barbilla. Me levanto para encararlo.  
  
- ¿Duele?- sonrío con maldad.  
  
- Mocoso- me da una bofetada que me gira la cara.  
  
- Vuélvelo a tocar así y te mato.  
  
El Lord penetra del todo en la sala dirigiéndole la mirada más fría que he visto al hombre que se encoge de hombres y se echa para atrás. Se vuelve a mí y de nuevo arde la cicatriz.  
  
- No te tocará más, no te preocupes.  
  
- No lo permitiría- aprieto los dientes.  
  
- ¿Molesta?- mira la cicatriz y con un movimiento de mano desaparecen los pinchazos- ¿mejor?  
  
Asiento.  
  
- Toma asiento Harry- me vuelvo a sentar pero me empieza a parecer raro tanta "amabilidad"- mira Harry, te propongo un trato, uno diferente a los demás- mira de reojo al mago- tú me entregas tu poder, sin peleas, ni discusiones, ni muertes y te dejo libre.  
  
- ¿Tan fácil?  
  
- Si, estoy cansado de no obtener nada así que, si a la fuerza no he conseguido nada, tal vez a las buenas si.  
  
- ¿Pero para qué deseas tanto mi poder?  
  
- Harry, Harry, Harry- se pasea a mi alrededor- para un mago como yo nunca es suficiente lo que tiene pero, si tengo tu poder obtendré algo deseado por siglos, algo aún no conseguido, envidiado por todos.  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
- La eternidad, la juventud para siempre.  
  
No puedo evitar abrir los ojos ante eso.  
  
- ¿Y lo del hijo mutuo?- pregunto esperando que hubiera sido eso por lo de la "invitación"  
  
- Sería otra opción pero como veo que es más complicado y debería ir por el camino violento, lo descarto.  
  
- Así que, yo te paso mi poder, tú te conviertes en inmortal y el mago más poderoso del mundo y yo, vuelvo a casa, ¿cierto?  
  
- Exacto.  
  
- ¿Y crees qué yo me trago que todo es tan fácil?- clavo mis ojos en los suyos- soy joven pero no idiota, con mi poder y yo a un segundo plano, destruirías el mundo mágico pasando a ser al amo y señor, me matarías a mí, a Severus, a Dumbledore y a todos tus estorbos.... no Tom, no creo que vayas por las buenas.  
  
- Maldito crío- da un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa que me hace botar del asiento- te ofrezco la mejor opción y me sales con esas, la verdad es que sí mereces morir- y con un movimiento de capa se marcha seguido por su vasallo dejándome solo. El hombre me mira por última vez aún dolorido, ya solo suspiro más tranquilo.  
  
Con la puerta cerrada me levanto enseguida para buscar una salida, intento abrir las ventanas, las dos puertas que hay pero nada, miro en la chimenea donde, en la reprisa, encuentro Polvos Flu, los echo pero no hay resultados. No debe estar conectada a la Red así que no hay salida.  
  
Me siento en el sillón y me miro el regazo. Frunzo el ceño.  
  
- ¿Y el anillo?- me susurro al no ver la joya de bodas en su lugar. Seguramente me cayó cuando el hombre me retorció el brazo.  
  
Suspiro de nuevo, sin la joya me siento más solo.  
  
- ¿Cómo salir de esta?, piensa Harry, piensa- me digo.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Me paseo de parte a parte del despacho del director que habla con el licántropo y con Minerva.  
  
Solo puedo pensar en donde debe estar mi ángel y, lo más importante, como debe estar.  
  
- ¿Creéis qué ha sido el Lord?- pregunta la subdirectora.  
  
- No lo sé, no parece su manera de actuar- dice el más anciano.  
  
- Él no ha sido, estoy seguro- opina Lupin- su cicatriz le hubiera avisado, Harry se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro antes pero...¿quién ha podido ser entonces?  
  
- Alguien de dentro- hablo al fin mirando por la ventaba los amplios terrenos- es imposible que entren de afuera, lo hubiésemos notado pero si es alguien ya cercano todo es más discreto, no levanta sospechas y su golpe es perfecto.  
  
- ¿Piensas en alguien en especial?- me pregunta.  
  
- No, ha podido ser cualquiera.  
  
- Tal vez alguien de tu casa- opina el hombre lobo.  
  
Entrecierro los ojos con enfado.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir Lupin?, ¿qué los de mi casa son los únicos cercanos al Señor Oscuro?, ¿qué no son de fiar?  
  
- No he querido decir eso.  
  
- Pero lo has dicho- me acerco amenazadoramente- también pueden traicionar los que creímos fieles, ¿no crees licántropo?  
  
- Yo solo quise decir que en tu casa hay futuros mortífagos, eso lo sabemos, tal vez alguno cumplía órdenes de su padre.  
  
- Esto es un trabajo de un mago con experiencia, no de críos- mis ojos se vuelven aún más antipáticos- ¿qué harías Lupin con tal de conseguir un remedio para tu enfermedad?  
  
- ¿Me estas acusando Severus?- se levanta del asiento- yo daría mi vida por Harry, pero ¿y tu?, puedes resolver tu papel de traidor así.  
  
- Maldito monstruo- lo agarro de la solapa- el chico es mi vida.  
  
- Caballeros, basta ya- dice el anciano levantándose del asiento- os debería dar vergüenza vuestro comportamiento, no discutimos sobre la lealtad de nadie sino sobre la vida de un joven.  
  
Nuestros ojos bajan al suelo avergonzados por lo ocurrido, nos hemos comportado como niños sin pensar en Harry.  
  
- Albus, será mejor que llamemos de nuevo a la Orden- dice Minerva con tristeza- de nuevo otra guerra, ¿cuándo acabará todo esto?- suspira.  
  
No hablamos porque tenía razón. Desde hace años, muchos años, luchamos para obtener la estabilidad del mundo mágico, ése que no sabe en realidad la magnitud de su peligro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- NTS- se q me mataréis por hace mucho q no actualizo, d seguro ya teníais howlers preparados pero tenía mis razones y espero q m perdonéis. Son nueve hojas, las he escrito en una hora para poder enviarla ahora (cn más interrupciones imposibles), a ver si os gustan porq esto s pone interesante.  
  
--MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA—  
  
dark-sabry- lo siento pero a veces mis respuestas sn algo raras jejeje, y la situación d harry anda mal cmo habrás leido, besos.  
  
Moryn- si soy romanticona aunq no m guste reconocerlo, y claro q es culpa dl chico porq ¿quién sería capz d ponerle los cuernos a mi principito oscuro? Yo no. Muchas gracias por decir q si necesito algo por lo d mi problema pero, no es por ofender, al contrario, pero es algo q debo hacer yo sola, es algo q debo afrontar, pero muchísimas gracias besos.  
  
Velia- no sonríe pero creo q s lo imagina jejeje. Bueno he tardado mucho en actualizar pero espero q t conectes y m leas, hasta pronto.  
  
Luzy snape- gracias por lo d maravilloso ^-^ creo q si m lo imaginaba siempre cn antojos así.  
  
Roxana- el anterior esta corto por eso he escrito éste d 9 páginas, no son muchas más pero algo es algo. Y si ahora las cosas serán más emocionantes.  
  
Blazevein- nop, creo q nadie querría estar en la piel dl chico ravenclaw, y lo d mis problemas, casi están resueltos, besos.  
  
Snivelly- claro q se lo buscó a la fuerza, quien le manda al chiquillo besar a harry `-´ la niña no causará muchos líos dentro d sev y si, los dursley sn una mala pieza por no llevar a harry un solo día al mar.  
  
Maryam- yo también pensé en algo retorcido porq cm tu soy pura slytherin pero eso m pareció bien y más al pensar en lo q podría hacer en la playa, en la orillita a la luz d la luna jijijiji. Besos.  
  
eri mond licht- quería q ganasé draco por una vez pero tenía q ganar harry o lo d la apuesta no podría ser. Hasta pronto, abrazos.  
  
bellatrix_charmed- ya m llega la inspiración y este capi es algo más largo, y t comprendo a veces no sabes q poner más en un review, besos y cuídate tu también. 


	17. capítulo 17

**** (Harry)  
  
Estoy en el suelo de una habitación, hace unos quince minutos que Tom ha venido a hablar "amigablemente" de nuevo con la idea de mi entrega de poder.  
  
Me he negado y lo seguiré haciendo.  
  
-Antes muerto que verte oscurecer el mundo- le dije.  
  
-No sabes hasta que punto puedo hacer caso a unas palabras... CRUCIO.  
  
Me ha torturado como tantas otras veces ha hecho pero no me he doblegado tan fácilmente.  
  
"Aquí hay un león que luchará lo que haga falta sucia serpiente" le he dicho en pársel.  
  
-Entonces ruge Harrry, ruge... crucio.  
  
Con mayor poder que antes he recibido de nuevo la maldición, mis huesos han crujido, los músculos se han tensado, la cicatriz ardía y la garganta casi se ha desgarrado por el grito que he dejado salir, pero no me he dejado caer a sus pies.  
  
-Ruge más fuerte joven león, ruge de dolor, por tu miserable vida.  
  
Aumentó el poder, agarró la varita entre sus dos manos y sus ojos se abrieron como enloquecidos.  
  
He gritado, y tanto que he gritado. No se oía nada más que mi dolor, solo he querido morir para que todo cesara. La garganta ha sufrido y me he visto escupiendo sangre, se ha escurrido por la boca abierta aún por el inmenso grito.  
  
-Mi Lord, lo necesitamos vivo- oí decir a algún mortífago.  
  
La maldición cesó y ha sido cuando no he aguantado más y he caído desplomado al suelo sin sentido.  
  
Ahora, tras unos minutos, vuelvo en sí, en el frío suelo de mármol de la oscura habitación. El dolor es tanto que no siento mi propia respiración, solo noto dolor, más dolor y el sabor a sangre en mi boca y garganta.  
  
Me quedo allí tendido, sin moverme, en realidad no puedo. Los músculos se resisten a ningún movimiento y aún menos mis huesos. Solo apoyo la frente en las baldosas para calmar el ardor de la cicatriz, solo eso.  
  
-¿Sigues vivo joven Potter?  
  
Ni siquiera levanto la vista, se quien es.  
  
-¿No contestas?  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Sabes, me debes una, sino hubiera sido por mí el maestro no hubiera parado, ahora mismo estarías con tus padres y ese Black.  
  
-Es lo que deseo- susurro- antes eso que nada- trago saliva con gusto metálico.  
  
-Tu coraje es mucho, mmm, hubieras sido un gran Slytherin, sin duda.  
  
Una macabra sonrisa cruza mi rostro al recordar como el Sombrero Seleccionador me quiso mandar allí.  
  
-No te negaré eso- digo con tono frío.  
  
Oigo como ríe con maldad ante el comentario.  
  
-El Maestro tiene razón, eres único Harry, único en el mundo.  
  
-Puede.  
  
Le escucho acercarse y sin mucha delicadeza me levanta del suelo para depositarme, boca arriba, en una cama. Unos gemidos de dolor escapan de mis labios.  
  
-Toma Potter, esto te ayudara- me tiende un vaso lleno de poción- no soy tan malo como parezco.  
  
Pero lo huelo para asegurarme que no es veneno, no soy tan ingenuo de morir así.  
  
-Solo es poción revitalizante- comenta al ver mi gesto.  
  
Es verdad, reconozco el olor, le debo una a Severus por enseñarme a diferenciar gran cantidad de pociones.  
  
Con dificultad me tomo el líquido y poco a poco un calor reconfortante me llena apaciguando el dolor hasta casi no sentirse, la tensión y el sabor a sangre desaparecen.  
  
-Ahora descansa un poco, piensa en la propuesta del Lord y se inteligente ¿si?, no quiero que mueras antes de que pueda disfrutar de ti, hasta dentro de unas horas- y, echándome una última mirada, se va cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
Respiro con calma, recuperando el aire que no he conseguido por el dolor, me pongo de lado acurrucándome. Y de nuevo la misma pregunta que cientos de veces antes me he dicho, ¿qué hacer?  
  
El cansancio me vence y me duermo durante unas dos horas, tras eso el ardor de la cicatriz me despierta. Observo la habitación por si esta Voldemort pero no, por lo tanto se debe a su humor. Algo debe haber salido mal y esta furioso.  
  
La puerta se abre y ,el mago que me ha secuestrado, entra con rapidez, lleva una bandeja con algo de comida.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre allí afuera?- le pregunto.  
  
-¿Cómo?- dice sin entender.  
  
-Se que Tom esta furioso, lo siento, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Deja la bandeja en la mesilla y me mira.  
  
-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hablarte de eso.  
  
-No veo el porque, total...  
  
Suspira y me mira a los ojos fijamente.  
  
-Un vasallo fiel le ha fallado, no ha cumplido sus órdenes.  
  
-Entiendo- me quedo callado- ¿cómo te llamas?, al menos si eres mi verdugo me gustaría saber tu nombre.  
  
Se queda en silencio mirándome, como sospesando si decírmelo o no.  
  
-Alfred Jonson- dice antes de volverse a ir dejándome con la comida.  
  
Mis tripas protestan así que tomo lo de la bandeja, no sin antes olerlo. Parece ser que por una vez quieren tratarme "bien".  
  
Ya el hambre saciada me levanto de la cama casi sin esfuerza, la poción ha trabajado bien, me acerco a una ventana donde se ve unos barrotes para que no escape. Observo el basto paisaje de montañas sin rastro de vegetación, ni calles, ni cementerio.  
  
Un momento, ¿sin cementerio?. Lo busco por toda la explanada, se que debe estar allí pero... no esta.  
  
-Mierda, no estoy en la mansión Riddle- susurro.  
  
Ahora si estoy más que perdido, sin saber ni tan siquiera mi paradero no creo que Severus y los demás lo sepan, ¿cómo me encontrarían?  
  
Ya al anochecer Alfred vuelve con otra bandeja de comida, hace desaparecer la otra y coloca ésta en su lugar.  
  
-Alfred.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Esto no es la mansión Riddle, ¿verdad?  
  
-No  
  
-Yo creí que estábamos allí, al fin y al cabo es la base de Voldemort- se estremece al oírme pronunciar el nombre.  
  
-Estábamos- frunzo el ceño- al estar inconsciente trasplanamos todos a otra casa para no ser descubiertos.  
  
-Pero si es al misma habitación.  
  
-¿Tú crees?- sonríe con maldad  
  
¡Cómo si no tuviera mejor cosa que hacer que mirar la decoración! Pienso.  
  
-¿Cuándo vendrá el Lord?  
  
-¿Tanto ansias estar frente a él?, sabes que puedes acabar muerto  
  
-Lo acabare igualmente  
  
-Si es así mañana vendrá- y se va sin decir más.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Los miembros de la Orden están frente mía escuchando al anciano director. Me fijo en lo que, en el fondo, no quiero admitir. Hay muchas bajas, demasiadas. Están Albus, Minerva, Remus, el matrimonio Weasley, Tonks, Ojoloco, dos aurores y yo. Diez miembros solamente, diez en comparación a los veintidós de antes. Demasiadas guerras.  
  
-La mansión Riddle esta desierta- explica Albus con voz cansada- ni rastro de Tom ni de mortífagos, no sabemos donde esta Harry.  
  
Cierro unos segundos los ojos al oírselo decir.  
  
-Arthur, ¿podrías averiguar algo por el Ministerio?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Alastor ya sabes donde ir- lo mira por encima las gafas, el viejo auror asiente.  
  
-Los demás averiguad lo que podáis- sienten y se van.  
  
Mira a través de la ventana  
  
-Severus, ¿has vuelto a intentar entrar en su mente?  
  
-Si pero no ha habido suerte, la magia que lo rodea es demasiado fuerte, no me permite el contacto ni la localización.  
  
-Entiendo- se recuesta en al silla y lo veo más viejo que en otras ocasiones- ya no se que hacer, los problemas me superan, soy viejo Severus, la edad empieza a poderme- suspira.  
  
Y lo veo como lo que es, un hombre como yo y no el Todopoderoso.  
  
Se que algún día habrá algo que se le escape de las manos y ese día ha llegado. No sabe como traerme de nuevo a mi pequeño ángel.  
  
-No te culpes Albus, demasiado has hecho ya- y mirando por última vez la apuesta de sol me marcho decidido a cumplir con una de las promesas dada cuando nos unimos en matrimonio: mi infinita protección.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
La mañana llega encontrándome sentado en la cama sin haber pegado ojo. Espero la llegada del Lord. Pero no es hasta la tarde que Alfred viene a buscarme.  
  
-Vamos Harry, el Maestro te espera.  
  
Lo miro a los ojos y asiento. Lo sigo por los pasillos desconocidos y los mortífagos que pasan me observan tras sus máscaras.  
  
Llegamos a unas grandes puertas y entramos haciendo que la cicatriz arda más al ver frente mía al mago oscuro con dos vasallos a sus lados.  
  
-Veo que has sobrevivido a los crucios del otro día.  
  
-No me ganarás con eso- me encarano.  
  
-Nunca me canso de decírmelo, ¿cómo es posible que no pases a mi bando?, tu poder y valentía aumentarían muchísimo más que al lado del viejo loco.  
  
-Tal vez, pero no deseo ser poderoso a costa de inocentes.  
  
Un nuevo mortífago entra y se pone a la derecha del Lord, éste lo mira de reojo.  
  
-Espero que traigas buenas noticias Spencer.  
  
-Si mi Lord- me mira a través de la máscara.  
  
-Bien Harry, basta de tonterías, aclaremos nuestro asunto para poder deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas- se levanta para pasearse a mi alrededor- supongo que estos dos días has tenido tiempo para pensar y recapacitar pequeño así que, ¿me entregas lo qué deseo a las buenas y así salvar tu vida?  
  
-No- le digo sin pensármelo.  
  
-¿No?- sus ojos se vuelven aún más rojos- eres más estúpido que tus padres, no sabes respetar tu propia vida- saca la varita de la túnica- entonces ha llegado la hora de que todos los Potter descansen en el infierno... Avada Kedavra.  
  
La luz verdosa se dirige a mí, ahora si es mi fin, recuerdo a Severus y a todos los que quiero y la luz me llena.  
  
-Muere Potter, muere- sonríe el Lord viéndome rodeado por el maleficio.  
  
Voldrmort rie a toda mandíbula y la luz cegadora va desapareciendo. Mientras ocurre eso la sonrisa va menguando al ver la figura ante suya.  
  
-¿Có-cómo puede ser?- tartamudea.  
  
Abro los ojos pensando que me vería ya en el otro mundo pero no, Tom esta frente mía, nos separa una especie de escudo protector sin color definido.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?  
  
Giro la cabeza para ver al mortífago que ha llegado último, tiene la varita en alto.  
  
-Me has... salvado- digo casi en un susurro sorprendido.  
  
-Lo juré y lo cumplo, mi ángel- con la mano libre se despoja de la capucha y la máscara para ver mejor sus negros ojos fijos en los míos.  
  
-¡Severus!- decimos yo y el Lord a la vez al ver al hombre.  
  
-¿Cómo has llegado aquí bastardo traidor?  
  
-Uno tiene sus trucos y se ve que han funcionado, he podido engañarte incluso a ti-  
  
Hay miradas de odio y venganza y temo, al ver a los dos con las varitas en alto, por la vidsa de mi marido y el hijo que lleva dentro.  
  
-No sabes hasta donde hubieras llegado Severus, tenías poder, vasallos a tu servicio, todos te tenían respeto, incluso yo, ¿qué te dio el chiquillo para que dejaras todo esto?, ¿Dumbledore te ha dado todo lo que quieres?, no mi querido maestro, hace años que pides un puesto de profesor de Defensa, ¿cierto?- mi marido entrecierra los ojos, lo miro ya que ese es su punto débil- tampoco no creo que sea tan malo concederte ese capricho, al fin y al cabo, ¿no has arriesgado tu vida por él infinitas veces?  
  
-Si- dice Sverus.  
  
Abro los ojos ¡¡Tom lo esta engatusando!!  
  
-Es que no te niega el puesto por un buen mago, no, sino por incompetentes, por antiguos enemigos y ¡un licántropo!- niega con la cabeza- solo me hace entender que antes que ponerte a ti se pondría él mismo, pero ¿por qué tanta negación?- se acerca un poco- no creo que sea porque seas bueno en Pociones, no, es porque sabe la fuerza que tienes y teme que entando entre maleficios y hechizos te des cuenta que su bando es el equivicado.  
  
-Tal vez.  
  
-Y tanto, piénsalo bien, si no es por eso no veo el porque no ponerte a ti.  
  
-Tienes razón.  
  
El Lord sonríe contento al ver su triunfo hacía el hombre y yo doy un paso atrás.  
  
-Entonces Severus, vuelve a mi lado, no habrá represalias, ocuparás el mismo puesto que antes, ¿te parece?, baja la varita y acércate. Si quieres serás el maestro de Artes Oscuras de los nuevos, por mí esta bien.  
  
-De acuerdo- baja un poco la varita y se acerca al mago que sonríe- ¿sin represalias?  
  
-Sin represalias.  
  
-Entonces... expelliarmus.  
  
En un segundo levanta la varita y le envía el maleficio al Lord que vuela varios metros atrás.  
  
En seguida los tres mortífagos que hay en la sala rodean a Sverus y a mí varita en mano.  
  
-Creí que te había engatusado- le susurro acercándome.  
  
-Tranquilo, las palabras llenas de veneno no me confunden- me intenta proteger tras suya.  
  
Un enmascarado se acerca al Lord que ya se levanta dolorido pero muy furioso.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien Maestro?- le tiende la amno.  
  
-Fuera- le da un manotazo y, ya de pie con su varita nos mira con el mentón algo agachado haciendo sombras oscuras en su mirada venida del mismísimo infierno- acabas de vender tu alma Severus.  
  
Con poderosos pasos se acerca irradiando poder por cada poro de su cuerpo, Sverus me pega más a su espalda y noto como su cuerpo tiembla a pesar de la pose orgullosa que tiene.  
  
-Iros- les dice a los vasallos, se miran entre ellos sin entender- esto es personal.  
  
-Pero mi Lord...  
  
-IROOSS- brama- proteged al mansión, el viejo Albus no estará mucho en llegar, AHORA.  
  
Le obedecen dejándonos los tres solos.  
  
-Albus no sabes donde estoy.  
  
-Severus, ¿no me digas qué no le has dicho nada al albuelo Albusín?- se ríe como para poner los pelos d punta hasta al más valiente de los magos.  
  
-Como bien has dicho esto es personal.  
  
-Cierto.  
  
Mi marido me da un leve empujón para hacerme a un lado. Vna a luchar.  
  
-Sev, por favor, no lo hagas- le susurro- puede hacerte mucho daño a ti y al niño.  
  
-Tengo que vengarme, hace mucho que debí hacerlo.  
  
-¿Preparado Severus?  
  
-¿Preparado Tom?  
  
Sus miradas se fijan, las varitas están preparadas, su pose es de combate.  
  
-Crucio- dice Voldemort.  
  
-Impedimenta- para el maleficio- Incendio  
  
-Rictusempra  
  
-Locomotor mortis  
  
Con el corazón en un puño veo los hechizos y maléficos ir de un lado a otro, alguno leve ha impactado en ambos hombres pero nada realmente serio.  
  
Los minutos pasan y en un momento un maleficio le da en el estómago al mago oscuro haciendo que retroceda hacía atrás. Severus sonríe fríamente.  
  
-No deberías haber echo eso- y con la varita le echa un hechizo que hace que retroceda al no verse el rayo, por lo tanto no puede defenderse.  
  
El mismo hechizo a mi marido una y otra vez haciendo que retroceda más y más. Yo miro hacía donde quiere llevarlo así. Mis ojos se abren al encontrar el destino. Solo soy capaz de gritar su nombre un segundo antes.  
  
-SEVERUS.  
  
Con un último hechizo lo hace volar hacía atrás y mis pupilas se dilatan al ver su costado atravesado por una lanza que esta fija en una estatua de un mago en postura de ataque.  
  
Gime de dolor al sentir el frío metal introducirse por la espalda y salir por el costado casi en la tripa.  
  
-NOOO- corro hacía él ignorando la victoria en ojos del Lord- Severus.... Severus.  
  
Lo agarro de los hombros al llegar, las lágrimas inundan mi rostro.  
  
-Mierda- susurra al sentir la sangre escurrirse por su cuerpo y túnica- ayúdame.  
  
Se agarra a mí y, con un último esfuerzo y con la mandíbula apretada, se adelanta con brusquedad despojándose de la lanza. Cae de rodillas.  
  
-Cariño- suspiro llorando.  
  
El hombre solo se tapona la herida delantera con la mano, intentando parar la hemorragia. Lo apoyo contra una columna.  
  
-¿Estás muerto ya Severus?- habla el mago oscuro.  
  
Mi marido levanta la vista hacía él incapaz de levantarse.  
  
-Apártate Harry, acabaré con su sufrimiento y luego te enviaré a su lado- nos apunta.  
  
Mi odio va aumentando, hace mucho que no me sentía así. Aprieto los puños a mis costados y, con la imagen de mi marido mal herido grabada en la mente, me giro para enfrentarme a Voldemort.  
  
-Te... mataré- digo con rabia.  
  
-¿Cómo joven Potter?, te recuerdo que no tienes varita.  
  
-No la necesito.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Desde mi posición veo como Harry se adelanta unos pasos.  
  
-No seas idiota niño, no podrás atacarme.  
  
-¿Estas seguro?  
  
La luz va desapareciendo y fijo mis ojos a una enorme ventana donde visualizo el cielo oscurecerse por gruesas nubes negras. Una tormenta de relámpagos empieza.  
  
El suelo empieza a vibrar y las columnas se resquebrajan al igual que los vidrios. Una ventisca en forma de remolino va creciendo alrededor de Harry. El Lord retrocede.  
  
-Tu fin ha llegado- dice el chico pero su voz es más ronca.  
  
Levanta la vista del suelo y me estremezco al ver sus ojos completamente verdes, el iriS oscuro ha desaparecido. Su cicatriz brilla.  
  
La estancia se llena de una inmensa e impresionante energía desconocida para mí y el otro mago.  
  
.Durante años has destrozado mi vida- se va acercando- me has robado a los que más he querido- más cerca- has matado a inocentes- más- has despreciado a los que no eran igual que tú- más cerca- y ahora, enfrente mía, has intentado acabar con el hombre que más quiero y nuestro hijo, ¿crees qué mereces perdón?, no lo creo así.  
  
Para sus pasos a centímetros del Lord que es incapaz de hacer nada asustado por lo que ven sus rojizos ojos.  
  
-Los días oscuros han acabado... Finite Poderum Etna Almus At Inferno.  
  
Y con un movimiento de mano lanza al mago un maleficio entre rojizo, verde y negro. Éste convoca n escudo protector pero de nada sirve. El rayo lo traspasa impactando de lleno en su pecho.  
  
En segundos el suelo bajo sus pies se parte dejando salir unas bocanadas de fuego que lo rodean. Se oye el grito más aterrador que mis oídos recuerden, y una luz cegadora nos inunda.  
  
Voy abriendo los ojos recuperando la vista pero hubiera querido no hacerlo ya que vuelvo a estremecerme al ver al Lord.  
  
Esta de pie mirando a Harry pero su cuerpo esta casi en los huesos, la piel son escamas verdosas, como si estuviera muerto, su boca muestra un gesto de terror y sus ojos blancos, incapaces de ver nada.  
  
-Tu alma ha sido entregada al mismísimo infierno, no tienes poder, ni corazón, ni vida, estarás hasta la eternidad hundido en la oscuridad de tu mente, viendo todo el mal que has hecho, nunca más serás Lord Voldemort, sino Tom, un hombre muerto por dentro y por fuera- dice Harry con desprecio, como si de un ritual se tratase.  
  
En ese momento las puertas se abre y veo a la Orden al completo respaldados por decenas de magos y brujas. Seguramente aurores. Me fijo que traen cortes, heridas y las ropas algo estropeadas, como si hubieran luchado y de seguro ha sido así.  
  
Voy a levantarme pero el dolor arremete con toda su fuerza y tengo que coger un par de bocanadas de aire para "relajarme"  
  
-Severus- la subdirectora corre hacía mí mirando mi herida- por Merlín, ¿qué ha ocurrido?  
  
-El Lord casi acaba conmigo- vuelvo la vista a Harry que se acerca aún con un aura de poder.  
  
Albus se para frente a Tom y lo mira con desprecio.  
  
-La pero manera de vivir sin vida, pero es lo que merecías- dice,  
  
-Vamos Sev, Pomfrey debe verte- el ojiverde me tiende sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme, al tomarlas siento un calor reconfortante y veo como sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad con ese toque bondadoso que posee.  
  
-Harry- me mira- gracias.  
  
Trasplanamos a Hogwarts todos juntos gracias al poder de la Orden, en mi estado no es el mejor método pero es lo único que podemos hacer.  
  
Enseguida Poppy me tiende en una camilla y, al quitarme la parte alta de la túnica, vemos realmente la gravedad de la herida. Saca a todos de la enfermería para hacer su trabajo.  
  
La verdad es que, ahora que ya no temo por la vida de Harry, me doy cuenta del inmenso dolor que me inunda.  
  
-Bebe Severus- la enfermera me da de beber una poción y en segundos quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Horas más tarde voy despertando del efecto del líquido, afuera ya es de noche. Una suave luz inunda la estancia y una pequeña sonrisa surge en mi rostro cansado al ver a Harry sentado en una silla a mi lado con los brazos en la cama sujetando su cabeza. Duerme con suavidad, con la expresión más tranquila que le he visto nunca y se porque es.  
  
Por fin, tras años y años de sufrimiento, por fin puede seguir su vida con tranquilidad, sin pensar que puede morir en cualquier momento. Voldemort ya no volverá a reinar el futuro de nadie.  
  
Con una mano le acaricio el rostro pero, como duele aún todo movimiento que hago, vuelvo a relajarme en la cama y el sueño vuelve a mí.  
  
-Algunos mortífagos escaparon, peor muy poco, no harán nada ahora que su amo ya no esta... en su totalidad- dice el director.  
  
-¿Y los qué cogieron?- es Harry.  
  
-En Azkaban, pasarán el resto de su vida allí.  
  
-¿Y...él?  
  
-Tom esta también en la cárcel pero en un lugar apartado de todos, donde, ni siquiera los dementores, se acercan. Su vida pasará con lentitud allí sin saber nada de lo que le rodea.  
  
-¿Cree qué no debí hacerlo?  
  
Aún estando con los ojos cerrados, siento el temblor en el chico. Su mentalidad no es la de un asesino, aquello supera toda su fortaleza.  
  
El director lo piensa un poco.  
  
-Hubiera sido peor que le echaras el Kedavra, así no hubiera pagado por todo lo echo, pero tampoco le deseo esto a nadie.  
  
-Lo lamento- se disculpa el chico apenado- yo...yo no me supe controlar, el miedo a perder a Severus me invadió.  
  
-Lo comprendo, no te disculpes- suspira- tampoco digo que este mal lo echo.  
  
Entiendo sus palabras, él, en realidad, no se "apena" por Tom, al contrario, ve justo lo que le ha ocurrido pero tampoco su carácter es para asimilar todo aquello, más acertado para un seguidor del mal que para dos seres tan bondadosos como él y Harry.  
  
Y en ese momento decido abrir los ojos.  
  
Junio llega y con ello el último día de clases. A la mañana siguiente todo ser humano del castillo partirá a sus merecidas vacaciones, yo y mi ángel no seremos la excepción.  
  
Nuestros baúles con las pertenencias descansan ya repletos los pies de la cama, Harry se ha preocupado de hacerlo todo.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunta por quina vez ese día.  
  
-Perfectamente, no te preocupes tanto.  
  
Nos encontramos en mi aula de Pociones guardando todos los ingredientes bajo llave, el chico me ayuda ya que no quiere que me esfuerce.  
  
Cojo un caldero de tamaño grande.  
  
-Sev, deja eso ahora mismo.  
  
-Pero Harry si... pero su mirada me puede y lo guarda él- no estoy inválido, puedo valerme por mi mismo- refunfuño. No me agrada que los demás hagan mis cosas.  
  
-No quiero que te esfuerces, ya sabes lo que dijo la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Mi mente vuela semanas atrás, cuando al recobrar el conocimiento tras la lucha con el Lord, la mujer me dijo que la lanza había estado apunto de perforar la placenta del niño pero, gracias a las costillas, se había desviado unos milímetros. Los justos para no perder a nuestro hijo. Tras eso me recomendó el mayor reposo posible ya que sabe que absoluto es imposible para mí.  
  
Por eso mi marido se ocupa de casi todo, me protege de tal manera que a veces resulta accesivo pero no dice nada, se de su sufrimiento.  
  
La cena de esa noche es alegre por tres razones. Una porque es el fin de clases, otra porque los de séptimo ya no volverán al castillo porque pasan a ser adultos y la tercera y más importante, por la liberación de lo Oscuro.  
  
-¿Dónde iréis estos tres meses?- nos pregunta Remus al estar en la sala de profesores donde recogemos algunos papeles de última hora. El ojiverde esta con nosotros al igual que el director.  
  
-Es una sorpresa- digo, los tres me miran.  
  
-¿Una sorpresa?, ¿qué sorpresa?- el anciano mira a Harry que se encoge de hombros haciendo entender que no sabe nada.  
  
Esa noche, la última en las mazmorras hasta septiembre, la aprovechamos al fondo. A la medianoche la cabeza de Harry reposa en mi pecho desnudo mientras yo acaricio la aterciopelada piel de su espalda.  
  
-Severus.  
  
-Mmm  
  
-Aún no se como ese mortífago pudo entrar en Hogwarts dos veces y poderme atrapar- dice de improviso.  
  
-¿Aún piensas en eso?  
  
-Si.  
  
Ser queda unos segundos en silencio.  
  
-Es que su forma de ser y algunos gestos me resultaban familiares pero no consigo acordarme a quien se lo vi hacer y ese... sabor.  
  
-¿Qué sabor?  
  
-El de... ya sabes, su beso.  
  
Bufo por eso. Recuerdo como, avergonzado y con un ataque casi de nervios, me contó al estar más recuperado, como ese Alfred Johson, su capturador, le había besado confesando su atracción hacía él.  
  
-Olvídalo todo, ¿quieres?, inténtalo, todo a pasado- lo abrazo más.  
  
-Esta bien- besa mi pecho- pero dijiste que Remus, tú y Dumbledore pensasteis que podía ser alguien de dentro.  
  
-Por favor...- resoplo- buenas noches Harry.  
  
Y cansado me duermo y el chico también.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- Nts- bueno este capítulo es largo ¡¡15 hojas!! El más largo d todos jejejej pero es q no sabía por dond cortar así q... todo. Al fin Voldemort a muerto (fiesta nacional) y severus esta bien igual q el bebé. Pronto las vacaciones en la playa uuuooo los dos solos en la orilla dl mar ^-^ responderé los reviwe en el próximo o no podré enviar esto hasta mañana a al noche. Pero una cosa, también lo estoy poniendo en slashfiction.net porq a lo mejor m lo censuran aquí, besos. 


	18. capítulo 18

Capítulo 18  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Es la mañana de irnos de vacaciones y mi sangre bulle de excitación al saber de que se trata la sorpresa de Severus. No me ha querido decir nada.  
  
Mi marido va a hablar con el director sobre cuando volver para planear el nuevo curso así que aprovecho para ir a despedirme de mis amigos.  
  
Muchos son los que me tienden la mano como despedida ya que no volverán más, otros para despedirse hasta el primero de septiembre.  
  
-Te echaré de menos amigo, la Madriguera no es lo mismo sin ti- me dice Ron apenado, Ginny asiente.  
  
-Escribe ¿de acuerdo?- dice Herm- cuéntanos de que va todo eso del secreto de Snape, de cómo es tu primer verano con él, de cómo va el embarazo, de todo.  
  
-Lo haré- los abrazo.  
  
-Cuídate- dice la menor de los pelirrojos.  
  
-Igualmente.  
  
Con otro abrazo se marchan a casa y yo me quedo ya casi solo en la Entrada.  
  
-Adiós cara-rajada.  
  
Me giro y veo a Draco sonriéndome.  
  
-Adiós mimado, que pases buen verano.  
  
Lo mismo digo- me tiende la mano y se la estrecho.  
  
Lo observo irse, la verdad es que ha demostrado ser fiel a todos nosotros, su padre ahora esta en Azkaban y parece que su vida es más alegre sin la sombra del adulto en su espalda. Ha sido él que ayudó a Severus a topar conmigo ya que, siendo Lucius la mano derecha del Lord, sabía todos sus rincones de reuniones. Además de ser quien avisase a Dumbledore para que fuera con refuerzos.  
  
Y es entonces que mis ojos se topan con una figura de baja estatura que me observa desde la penumbra del castillo, pero consigo diferenciarla.  
  
-¿Anthony?  
  
El chico Ravenclaw se acerca, hace mucho que no hablo con él. Desde lo del ataque casi no se deja ver, lo ciento raro pero no lo he comentado.  
  
-¿Irás a casa?- le pregunto.  
  
-Si, ¿y tú?  
  
-Snape me tiene algo preparado- sonrío.  
  
Pero mis ojos se entrecierran al verle hacer una mueca ya conocida, ¿dónde he visto yo eso?  
  
-Te echaré de menos Harry- dice casi susurrándolo.  
  
-Bueno, en septiembre volveremos a vernos aquí.  
  
-Si- se queda callado- hasta pronto.  
  
-Hasta pronto.  
  
Ya todos fuera regreso a las mazmorras. Yo, junto a mi marido, nos despedimos de los profesores y del director que no para de sonreír.  
  
-Cuídate Harry- me dice Remus abrazándome- si necesitas algo no dudes en escribir.  
  
-Esta bien, tú también cuídate, sobre todo esta noche- le digo al saber que es luna llena. Asiente y se posa frente a mi marido- trátalo bien o en septiembre te las verás conmigo.  
  
-Nunca lo he tratado mal- gruñe Severus entre molesto y pensando porque tanta chachara si solo nos iríamos tres meses- y no lo haré.  
  
-Eso espero- lo observa y le tiende al mano- tu también cuídate, bueno los dos- mira su tripa.  
  
Severus se la aprieta y, ya libres, vamos afuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts con las maletas reducidas en nuestros bolsillos.  
  
-Ven pequeño- me abre los brazos para apretarme contra él, vamos a trasplanar- antes que nada iremos a un lugar que espero que te alegre de cierta manera aunque sufras por dentro.  
  
Me extraño.  
  
El suelo desaparece para dejar paso a otro y mis ojos se abren al ver lo que esta frente mía.  
  
Una enorme y elegante tumba se alza hacía arriba coronada de dos hermosos ángeles que llevan una placa donde, en grandes y bellas letras, se puede leer el nombre de las personas enterradas allí.  
  
-James y Lilly Potter- bajo la vista un poco- Sirius Black.  
  
Los ojos se me enjaguan ante aquello, allí están los cuerpos de tres personas muy queridas por mí. Me acerco hasta tocar los nombres con dedos temblorosos. Al contacto, la placa se ilumina con una tenue luz y tres imágenes aparecen mostrando sus rostros.  
  
Se ve a mi padre y a mi madre jóvenes, con el semblante serio pero risueño a la vez y a Sirius riendo, alegre como era antes de entrar en Azkaban.  
  
Allí ya no puedo resistirlo más y caigo de rodillas con el rostro entre mis manos llorando amargamente. Severus no dice nada, sabe que es mejor el silencio.  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué os fuisteis dejándome solo?, os he necesitado tanto y aún os necesito... papá, mamá, Sirius, ¿por qué?- susurro.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Lloro por dentro aún no demostrándolo por fuera. Ver a Harry de rodillas al suelo y llorar como hace mucho que no lo hacía, oír sus sollozos llamando a los seres perdidos preguntándoles el porque de su marcha me destroza.  
  
No lo hubiera llevado aquí hasta un par de años más adelante, cuando la herida ya estuviera más sanada pero una promesa es una promesa y la he cumplido. Además, se, aún no queriendo, que el chico necesitaba venir.  
  
Lo dejo llorar, tiene que desahogarse. Mis ojos observan las tres imágenes. La viva imagen de mi joven marido pero con los ojos azules reposa junto a su esposa, la portadora de los mismos tonos verdosos que las pupilas de Harry. Al lado el tan odiado Black, sonriendo con alegría, siempre había sido un niño. Él y Potter, mis mayores enemigos en años escolares y afuera del castillo... ¿ya no los odio?. No. Les debo tanto al fin y al cabo. Uno por ayudar a traer al mundo a la persona dueña de mi corazón y a otro por no permitir que muriera un año atrás. Se lo agradeceré en el otro mundo cuando llegue el momento.  
  
Recorro la lápida hasta toparme con un escrito en la parte baja. Harry también lo ha visto y lo lee con voz temblorosa.  
  
"Tú, nuestro hijo, la luz de nuestros amaneceres,  
permanecerás por la eternidad en los corazones  
de tus padres, aquellos que no duraron en morir por ti.  
  
Tú, mi ahijado, el fruto de mi verdadera alegría,  
La persona que me ayudó a no caer en la locura  
De mis años de prisionero, al que quise como a mi propio hijo.  
  
Fuiste, eres y serás lo mejor que ha pasado por  
Nuestras vidas. Se feliz Harry, hazlo por nosotros.  
Estaremos allí vigilando tu seguridad hasta la llegada de tu fin.  
Aún falta, pero te esperaremos.  
  
Te queremos hijo...te adoro ahijado.  
Siempre tuyos, siempre allí.  
(J.P.(L.P.(S.B.(  
  
-Yo también os quiero- dice.  
  
Pasamos una hora aproximadamente parados, Harry no deja de mirar las fotografías y de vez en cuando alguna lágrima recorre su rostro.  
  
Al final se levanta y con varita hace aparecer un hermoso ramo de rosas. Con cuidado lo deposita bajo las miradas de los ángeles.  
  
-Os he vengado- susurra pero puedo oírlo- Tom ya no volverá a matar... hasta cuando volvamos a vernos- e, inclinándose un poco, besa la placa.  
  
Con un último vistazo se gira hacía mi secándose las lágrimas. Con un último vistazo se gira hacía mí secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-Ya podemos irnos.  
  
Asiento y abro los brazos para trasplanar y así lo hacemos. Al tocar tierra firme vemos enfrente nuestra una gran casa señorial de fachada blanquecina, estamos justo delante de la puerta.  
  
-Bienvenido a casa Harry- le digo abriendo la puerta con un hechizo.  
  
Entramos dentro y un agradable frescor nos llena. La entrada es amplia sin excesivos muebles, todo con colores claros.  
  
-Hace años que no venía- explico al chico que mira todo con interés- creo que la última vez tenía unos... nueve años, mandé vender casi todos los muebles tiempo atrás, no creí que volvería.  
  
-¿Por qué?, es muy bonita y enorme.  
  
-Era de mis padres- con eso lo quiero decir todo pero no pienso en ellos, no quiero hacerlo- pero he decidido venir por ti.  
  
-¿Por mí?,¿y eso?  
  
-Ahora lo sabrás, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa- hago aparecer un pañuelo- te vendaré los ojos ¿te parece?- me mira desconfiado- ¿confías en mí?  
  
-Confío en ti.  
  
Le tapo los ojos y, asegurándome que no ve, lo llevo por una mano hacía la parte trasera de la casa. En una especie de sala-jardín cerrado con grandes ventanales abro una puerta y salimos al exterior. Nos sitúo en un espacioso porche.  
  
-Siente tu alrededor Harry.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Escucho lo que me dice y lo hago aún no viendo nada.  
  
Nos encontra,os en el exterior, el sol da sobre mi cuerpo, dejo que se agudicen mis sentidos.  
  
Empiezo a oír gaviotas y como agua, una brisa salina llena mi nariz, Severus me quita los zapatos y calcetines adelantándome unos pasos. El suelo cambia a más fino pero granulado. Esta tibio.  
  
-¿Esto es arena?- pregunto sintiendo la textura entre los dedos de los pies.  
  
-Si.  
  
Y entonces lo se, se donde estoy y abro la boca.  
  
-El mar- digo.  
  
Severus me despoja de la venda de los ojos y lo veo por primera vez. Sus aguas son más azules de lo que creí, suaves olas mueren en la orilla de fina arena. El cielo desaparece en el horizonte donde de verdad la vista se pierde. Un solitario velero navega a lo lejos. Es lo más hermoso que he visto. Sonrío.  
  
-Te prometí que te traería a ver tu sueño- dice- y lo he cumplido, espero que no te defraude lo que ves.  
  
-Es más de lo que mi mente ha podido imaginar- lo miro a los ojos- gracias.  
  
Y lo abrazo con fuerza sabiendo que ha cumplido su palabra de llevarme a ver la tumba de mis padres y de Sirius y el mar. Lo beso con ternura.  
  
-Gracias Severus- repito de todo corazón.  
  
-A sido un placer.  
  
Vuelvo a mirar el agua cristalina y me siento el chico más feliz del mundo.  
  
Después de ver la casa entera y dejar el equipaje en nuestro dormitorio vamos a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.  
  
-Mañana vendrá Dory.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Mi elfa doméstica, ella trabaja de vez en cuando en el castillo pero hoy es su día libre, hace años la liberé pero quiso quedarse conmigo y cuidar la casa.  
  
-Aaaa- digo y recuerdo a Hermione y su organización para liberar a los elfos, la P.E.D.D.O.  
  
Severus muestra sus dotes culinarios y por primera vez degusto algo echo por él que no sea una poción. Es exquisito.  
  
Al atardecer compruebo por mi mismo que se siente al entrar en el mar y nadar en sus aguas.  
  
-Es maravilloso- le digo a mi marido que esta sentado en la orilla con unos bañadores oscuros.  
  
-Tranquilo, tienes casi tres meses para disfrutarlo- me dice al ver como me zambullo una y otra vez.  
  
Es casi el anochecer cuando salgo del agua para sentarme junto a Sev en la orilla donde el líquido nos salpica.  
  
-Me quedaría aquí toda la vida- digo al ver oscurecerse el agua al caer la noche- es lo más bello que he visto.  
  
-Y tu eres lo más hermoso que ha pasado por mi vida.  
  
Miro a Severus que acerca su cara a la mía besándome.  
  
-Estas salado- susurra sonriendo.  
  
Vuelve a besarme introduciendo su lengua poco a poco en mi boca enloqueciéndome para desear más.  
  
Sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi pecho y las mías se entierran en su cabello.  
  
Sin dejar de besarme me acuesta sobre la arena y él sobre mí, entrelazando nuestras piernas. Su boca pasa a mi cara y cuello mientras yo deslizo la mano derecha por su débilmente abultada barriga hasta dentro de los bañadores. Siento como gime y se arquea para sentir mejor mis caricias. Hace lo mismo conmigo y suspiro al notar el roce de su mano en mi entrepierna.  
  
Pronto nos deshacemos de los bañadores explotando de placer pero no paramos. Seguimos besándonos y, a los pocos minutos, levanto un poco las caderas para hacerme suyo.  
  
Es lo más excitante que he probado nunca. Sentirlo sobre mí, con la arena bajo mi cuerpo haciéndome cosquillas en la espalda y las olas bañar nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Hundo mis manos en su espalda gimiendo en el hueco de su cuello sintiendo como se le eriza la peil.  
  
-Te amo- me dice un segundo antes de llegar a la cima.  
  
Rescatamos nuestros bañadores y volvemos a la casa donde nos duchamos, cenamos y yo me duermo en el sofá sobre el regazo de Severus que lee un libro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente despierto solo en la cama y con los pantalones del pijama. De seguro me ha llevado el hombre.  
  
Bostezando y con el cabello más revuelto de lo normal entro en la amplia cocina donde veo en la mesa a Severus con un café y el periódico.  
  
Una pequeña elfina se acerca enseguida.  
  
-Buenos días señor marido del amo, ¿ha dormido bien señor?  
  
-Mucho- le sonrío- tu debes ser Doy ¿me equivoco?  
  
-No señor, soy Dory, la elfina del amo y de usted.  
  
-Dory te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames amo que ya no lo soy, llámame por mi nombre- le dice Severus.  
  
-Si amo- vuelve a decir.  
  
-Y a mí llámame Harry por favor- asiente.  
  
-Tiene el desayuno en la mesa señor Harry, espero que todo sea de su gusto- vuelve a hacer una reverencia y se marcha, seguramente a limpiar.  
  
Vuelvo la vista a mi marido que continúa leyendo El Profeta pero tiene una mano sobre la tripa. Casi corriendo me acerco a él y, apartándole la mano, apoyo mi cabeza para escuhar al pequeñín.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- pregunta sorprendido.  
  
-Escucho- me quedo callado- buenos días mi vida.  
  
Se nota como se mueve y sonrío.  
  
-¿Cómo estas mi niño?- se vuelve a mover.  
  
-Reconoce tu voz- me dice Severus al comprobar que, al hablar al bebé, éste se mueve allí dentro.  
  
-Es que soy su papi preferido.  
  
Me mira con una ceja levantada y sonríe de nuevo. Esta alegre como hace mucho no lo estaba y eso me gusta, además de que ese lugar me irradia una tranquilidad que necesitó después de todo lo pasado, y él también.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Es una bendición verlo así de alegre, daría lo que fuera porque estuviera siempre así, tal vez a partir de ahora lo consiga, es lo que deseo.  
  
-Harry, ¿te apetece ir a comprar un par de muebles?- le pregunto- he ido vendiendo muchos porque no deseo recordar a mis padres además... quiero que sientas que esto también es tu casa.  
  
-Me apetece mucho.  
  
Tras vestirnos nos dirigimos al pueblo de un par de kilómetros de casa con un coche muggle que compré hace años. Allí encontramos una cogedora tiendecita y, durante unas dos horas, elige los muebles que nos faltan. Modernos pero rústicos a la vez.  
  
A la hora de pagar discutimos un poco porque quiero pagar yo pero insiste en ir a medias.  
  
-Sev, es para los dos, lo disfrutaremos juntos y por lo tanto pago la mitad.  
  
-Pero Harry no hace falta.  
  
-Es lo que quiero, piensa que es la primera vez que hago esto.  
  
Veo su cara de tozudo y al final accedo, a la tarde nos lo mandarán mágicamente.  
  
Paseamos por el pueblo completamente mágico, es más bonito que Hogsmeade y Harry solo va de un mostrador a otro. Tomamos unos helados para refrescarnos y seguimos el paseo.  
  
En un momento en que mira una tienda de mascotas me escaqueo y entro en una. Cinco minutos después salgo y me dirijo al chico que sigue embelesado con los bichos.  
  
-¿Volvemos a casa pequeño?  
  
-Si- mira de nuevo la calle del pueblo- vamos cariño.  
  
Volvemos a casa en coche y Dory nos tiene preparada una exquisita comida.  
  
Al terminar tomamos el postre en la terraza de afuera y le cuento a la elfina como fue todo para que, gracias a los cielos, Harry sea mi marido y que esperamos un hijo que esta en mi interior.  
  
Se muestra feliz por la noticia del futuro retoño y se entristece al saber de la lucha de Voldemort contra el ojiverde.  
  
-Me alegro que este encerrado el Señor Oscuro, el amo y usted señor Harry, merecen un poco de tranquilidad y paz, señores.  
  
Después de marcha ha hacer cualquier cosa y el chico se queda dormido en el sofá que a su vez es un columpio. Una agradable brisa rodea el lugar y me quedo mirando el suave oleaje. Me siento en paz con el mundo.  
  
Casi sin darme cuenta empiezo a acariciarme la tripa sobre la fina camiseta que llevo. No es muy abultada por ser un embarazo mágico pero se nota. Entonces mi imaginación vuela dos años adelante.  
  
Me veo a mi riendo al ver a nuestro hijo o hija de casi dos añitos correteando tras Harry por la fina arena. Nadando los tres juntos y al anochece ver las estrellas salir con nuestro pequeño en un brazo y él otro rodeando a mi marido. Serán las dos luces de mi vida, claro que lo serán.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------- NTS- buenas aquí otro capítulo, espero que os guste cm los demás aunque no es tan largo cmo el anterior pero bueno.  
  
El otro día me dio por crear un grupo d slash d harry potter, es q estaba aburrida ¬¬ si os queréis pasar pues m alegraría mucho porq aún esta algo verde porq no ha nadie, cm la acabo d hacer, aquí os dejo la podéis poner lo q queráis pero si es d harry y severus mejor ^-^ pero no necesariamente. Por cierto ¡¡¡¡ya tengo el 5º libro!!! Madre mía, lo compré el primer día q salió y estoy apunto d teminarlo y porq no leo todo lo q quisiera q sino ya estaría más q acabado. Es genial, os lo recomiendo.  
  
--MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIAN--  
  
Ah! Le dedico este capítulo especialmente a Kary-Snape con gran cariño por tener gustos tan parecidos a los míos en las parejas (kary no es un herm- severus pero espero q el fic t guste igualmente)  
  
Velia- jejeje siento decirt q sev ni tiene ningún gemelo malvado así q, no es ese el traidor. Descansa bien jejeje  
  
CBMLupin- gracias por decir q t gusta, así es más bonito? Porq no es habitual q sea sev quien s quede en estado. Besos  
  
ERI MOND LICHT- si menos mal q voldie ya no esta, ya m gustaría ser yo harry para estar en la playa cn sev joooooo yo quiero.  
  
Paula Moonlight- no pasa nada, mientras lo q leas t guste m conformo. Jejeje a mí también m gustan q los capis sean largos pero a veces no puedo escribir todo lo q quisiera, claro q no perderán el bebé, tiene q nacer aunq sea el fin dl mungo. Bueno el mortífago es....... ¿un secreto? Jejeje, diré q si intentará algo más contra harry pero no saldrá tan beneficiado cm cree y aún falta para q termine, madre mía esto tendrá más capítulos q la Biblia jajajaja. Y los ojos serán negros cn betas verdes, mmm m gustarían para mí.  
  
Amaly Malfoy- emmm lo dl chico reportero, no habrás hablado cn él y ha confesado cosas? Jajajaja. Claro q no m ofendo si aciertas cosas, a mí m gusta hacerlo. Alfred pues siendo quien es lo quiere. Besos.  
  
Snivelly- es q s le hace familiar por algo... q ya ha pasado. Pues lo d transformarse.... no exactamente.  
  
Moryn- si, lo se q esta algo exagerado lo d no perder al bebé pero es q no puedo matarlo, m supera. D momento no m han censurado pero también estoy en slashfiction por si acaso.  
  
Alejandra V- no, no será el último, aún habrá algunos más. Gracias por decir q t gusta el fic.  
  
Olga- tus preguntas aún tendrán q esperar un poquitín, lo siento. Tengo 17 años, en septiembre 18, y no, entre el próximo o el otro lo tendrán, según lo largo q los haga.  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter- gracias por decir q es genial. Lo d la censura es porq cm es slash pero d momento nada, cm no lo tengo clasificado en R.  
  
Amazona Verde- draco no es. Si creo q m lo pensaría entes d ofender al ojiverde jejeje. Besos.  
  
kendra duvoa- si, menos mal q ya ha muerto. Las vacaciones geniales, creo q más d una, yo incluida, querría ser harry. El bebé nacerá poco después d empezar las clases d nuevo.  
  
Luzy Snape- lo d cm entró aún habrá q esperar un poco aunq si sabes quien es sabrás q no entró porq.....  
  
May Potter- creo q ya habéis captado las pistas dl traidor jejeje.  
  
Tete- gracias por los halagos, besos  
  
bellatrix_charmed- yo también quisiera q todos fueran largos pero no pueden ser tan a menudos, mi tiempo es poco. Mi messenger es ainamariamf@hotmail.com besos.  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter- pues espero q t siga gustando.  
  
Little My- si, ya estoy en slashfiction, gracias por decírmelo. Besos.  
  
dark-sabry- no pasa nada, yo también m suelo poner histérica.. Supongo q ya has leido cm s libra harry.  
  
alima21- ya pero los sustos valen la pena porq voldemort HA MUERTO MUAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA ¬¬ si, sev y remus no pierden oportunidad para insultarse un poco eh? Hasta pronto chicas, besos. 


	19. capítulo 19

(*Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré, las nubes serán tu colchón, que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen de acariciar, pues tu eres mi Don* ,canción de cuna, Mägo de Oz)  
  
Capítulo 19  
  
Así pasamos los dos meses y medio de vacaciones. Los mejores de toda mi vida. Cada día hacemos algo diferente, incluso vamos a navegar con una pequeño velero que nos prestan en el puerto con Dory, que le ha tomado muchísimo cariño al chico.  
  
Decoramos la casa al gusto de los dos y me hace prometer que, cuando tengamos algún día libre, volveremos.  
  
Ya se donde viviremos de ahora en adelante, no puedo pasarme todo el año dentro del castillo.  
  
La última noche allí llega ya que, al día siguiente, debo volver al castillo para preparar de dentro de una semana. Quiero que sea especial le digo a la elfina que puede volver a Hogwarts que ya nos ocuparemos de todo.  
  
Al atardecer, aprovechando que Harry se da su último chapuzón hasta el verano que viene, preparo una suculenta cena y, en la terraza, pongo una mesa con velas y una rosa azul, una de las más bellas del mundo.  
  
Hago entrar al chico por otra parte.  
  
-Dúchate y luego baja a la terraza.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta.  
  
-No, no, tu hazlo por favor.  
  
Me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco y sube al baño y yo termino de prepararlo todo.  
  
A los quince minutos baja y le tapo los ojos con una mano guiándolo a la terraza.  
  
-Sev, estas un poco raro esta tarde.  
  
-Siempre he sido raro- le digo alegremente, ya delante de la pequeña sorpresa le destapo los ojos- feliz aniversario.  
  
Sus ojos se abren al ver la mesa, la rosa y una suave luz que nos rodea.  
  
-Oh, Severus, como te quiero- se gira para besarme tiernamente. Al separarse me mira a los ojos- feliz aniversario.  
  
Nos sonreímos. Se que los aniversarios son cada año pero no he podido esperar, hace ya nueve meses de nuestro enlace y aún me pregunto como puede amarlo aún más por cada día que pasa.  
  
Le retiro la silla y luego me siento yo, hago aparecer la cena y brindamos con un champán sin alcohol (porque él aún es menor y yo estoy en estado) y pasamos una bella velada.  
  
-Como me gustaría quedarme aquí- dice ya cenados- adoro Hogwarts pero esto es tan diferente, tan tranquilo- suspira- me encanta.  
  
-¿Damos un paseo hasta la orilla?- le propongo.  
  
Sin zapatos recorremos la distancia de la casa a la orilla y miramos el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar. Nos sentamos y Harry apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.  
  
-Harry.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Esto es para ti- le tiendo una cajita- espero que te guste, lo he pedido exclusivamente para ti.  
  
Coge la caja contento y, con entusiasmo, la abre. Saca un colgante de plata con una gema en medio. Al tocarla ésta brilla dando destellos azulados y sus verdosos ojos aún se abren más al poder ver dentro el mar y sus suaves olas, se que en su interior oye el romper de las olas y el aroma salado, como si estuviera de verdad en frente de éste y no en cualquier otro lugar.  
  
-Por Merlín ¡es precioso!- se lo pongo y observo como cae con gracia por su pecho- Severus no deberías haberte molestado.  
  
-¿Te gusta?  
  
-Si, es... es que no tengo palabras- sus ojos lo dicen todo.  
  
-Pues no hables- le acaricio las mejillas y lo beso.  
  
-Espera- se aparta un poco- yo no tengo nada para ti- hace una mueca de enfado para si mismo- lo lamento.  
  
-No hace falta Hary, solo estar aquí junto a mí me parece suficiente.  
  
-Ya pero me sabe mal- me mira unos instantes hasta que, una picara sonrisa surge en su rostro- tal vez pueda darte algo a cambio.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Con una mano en mi pecho me hace acostarme sobre la arena y susurra.  
  
-Déjame hacer a mí.  
  
Y con sensuales movimientos empieza a desvestirme. Me sorprende pero dejo paso a la excitación al notar sus besos y caricias por las zonas ya desnudas. Roza con la mano cierta parte arrancándome un gemido. De nuevo sonríe.  
  
-Hace tiempo que quiero probar esto.  
  
Levanto un poco la cabeza para ver lo que hace. Me besa y, con la sensualidad que lo caracteriza, va lamiendo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte baja del ombligo. Allí me besa y, mordiéndose el labio inferior con inocencia, se dirige a mi entrepierna. La mira con deseo y, como nunca antes ha hecho, pasa la lengua por al zona.  
  
-Por dios Harry- dejo salir en un gemido arqueándome de placer.  
  
Sabiendo de mi disfrute empieza a lamer, besar y mordisquear mi virilidad. Aún siendo la primera vez sabe hacerlo dulce pero apasionadamente. Le coloco una mano en el pelo siguiendo su vaivén de arriba abajo mientras la otra aprieta la arena como queriendo controlarme. Cierro los ojos y me humedezco los labios con placer.  
  
-Te gusta- me susurra parando un segundo.  
  
-Mucho pero sigue... sigue Harry.  
  
Y así lo hace. Sus movimientos aumentan según nota mi endurecimiento y, al explota, me introduce aún más en su boca conteniendo todo mi ser.  
  
-Eres un dios Harry, el ser más sensual y excitante que existe- consigo decir entre jadeos recuperando la respiración.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Solo de ver a Severus jadeando y sudoroso aumenta mi propia pasión, él lo nota y sabe como aliviarme.  
  
Ya bien entrada la noche volvemos a casa y nos acostamos.  
  
Con pocas ganas el día siguiente volvemos al colegio donde el director y casi todo el profesorado, están allí. Remus es el primero en venir a recibirme con una gran abrazo.  
  
-Harry, has crecido- comenta ya separándose.  
  
Y es verdad, la buena vida empieza a notarse en mí, soy unos centímetros más bajo que él pero no mucho, estoy delgado pero no raquítico como antes y mi cabello esta más largo, casi apunto fe podérmelo recoger. Tal vez me lo deje como Severus. Además, mi piel luce tostada, incluso mi marido tiene algo de color.  
  
Saludo a todos y me voy a volar un rato mientras hablan del curso.  
  
Y así pasa la semana y las clases están apunto de dar comienzo. Los alumnos llegan a la noche y probamos la exquisita cena del castillo tras la Selección y la charla del director.  
  
Ron esta eufórico a mi lado porque, según él, somos los mayores.  
  
-Tal vez algún nuevo me haga las tareas- dice contento.  
  
-Si lo haces te la cargas- comenta Hermione con tono amenazador y mirada fría que hace sonrojar al pelirrojo.  
  
A la mañana empiezan las tan esperadas clases así que los horarios son entregados y veo las nuevas asignaturas elegidas un mes antes por carta. (nta- se q s eligen en sexto pero bueno)  
  
-Interesante- digo- ni una hora de Adivinación, solo una de Historia y... cada día cinco de Pociones, cuatro de Defensa y Transformaciones y tres de Encantamientos.  
  
-¿Cinco de Pociones?- me pregunta Ron y Ginny con cara de asco.  
  
-Tres de superiores y dos normales y, mmm, lo tengo ahora- comento feliz pero, al mirarles a ellos, los fulmino por su gesto de desprecio hacía la asignatura- ¿pasa algo con la asignatura de MI marido?  
  
-No, no- dice enseguida la menor de los Weasley.  
  
-No pero es que... ya sabes... no es lo mejor del mundo- dice Ron avergonzado.  
  
-Pues para mi si y espero que no os metáis tanto con Pociones- mi voz es fría por lo tanto se estremecen.  
  
-No hace falta que muerdas a tus amigos.  
  
Nos giramos y veo a mi marido, las caras de los dos hermanos es casi tan roja como su cabello al saber que han sido oídos, yo solo le sonrío y Hermione no se molesta en hablar porque ya anda con un libro ante los ojos.  
  
-No los muerdo- digo inocentemente.  
  
-¿Me acompañas a clase ya?  
  
-Por supuesto- y me marcho con él a las mazmorras.  
  
Estamos un rato hablando y algún que otro beso cuando toca el timbre y Severus abre la puerta para dar paso a los alumnos. Me sorprendo al ver tan pocos, el hombre ya me lo había dicho pero no lo creí del todo. Al fin y al cabo las pociones se necesitan mucho.  
  
Hay dos de Huffelpuff, tres de Ravenclaw, cuatro de Slytherin y yo de Gryffindor.  
  
Draco se acerca para saludarme.  
  
-¿Cómo os han ido las vacaciones?- me susurra tomando sitio en la mesa de al lado ya que son individuales.  
  
-Magníficamente, hemos ido a la casa de la playa, ¿y a ti?  
  
-Bueno ahora sin mi padre muchísimo mejor.  
  
Me entristezco un poco al recordar que en la última lucha con Voldemort cogieron a casi todos los mortífagos, entre ellos a Lucius, encerrándolo en Azkaban. Pero me alegro por otra parte al saber que sin él, Draco esta mejor, por fin, después de años, puede vivir su vida con total libertad.  
  
-Todos vosotros estáis aquí por voluntad propia- Severus hace una mueca como dudándolo- o porque os obliga vuestro futuro. Sabéis lo que habéis elegido, por lo tanto, no tolero ningún comportamiento indebido, al primer incidente os sacaré de la asignatura y ya os buscaréis la vida al salir de Hogwarts- el silencio reina en la estancia- ya tenéis o tendréis diecisiete años, sois concientes de lo que se manejará aquí, lo aprendido en clase es una tontería con lo que os enseñaré, habrá pociones sanadoras pero también pociones oscuras, capaces de matar a un ser humano en tres segundos. Sin antídoto. Sin escapatoria. Sin vuelta atrás a la vida. La más dolorosa y rápida muerte que hay aparte del Kedavra. Si no sois capaces de aguantar esto, pido que salgáis ahora del aula, no es una clase especialmente agradable- nadie se mueve y parece satisfacer a Severus que prosigue- esta bien, empecemos... ¿quién me podría decir que hace exactamente la poción de la Ilusión.  
  
Draco levanta la mano.  
  
-Señor Malfoy- le da la palabra.  
  
-La poción de la Ilusión, llamada también la Visión del Ciego, es una mezcla de los alucinógenos más potentes que se conocen. Esta mezcla se le añaden unas gotas de rocío de luciérnaga y nos permite confundir hasta la locura al enemigo- toma aire- es tan potente que de allí le surge su nombre de Visión del Ciego ya que, hasta una persona sin visión, ve en su mente imágenes de terror, torturas y todo aquello que más teme... era una de...las pociones más usadas en el bando del Señor Oscuro y....perdone profesor pero, ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
Ante aquello levanto la vista hacía mi marido que esta pálido, más de lo habitual, con el rostro sudoroso y apoyado en su mesa con las manos sobre el vientre. (nta- cm m gusta interrumpir las clases ^-^)  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Mientras el rubio de mi casa habla me doy cuenta que, desde esta mañana, el vientre esta más duro de lo normal y unos pequeños dolores empiezan. Me apoyo en la mesa y oigo la definición de la poción pero los dolores aumentan a más. Empiezo a sudar y me tengo que agarrar la tripa para menguar el dolor sin resultado, aumentaban a más y más. Draco pregunta si me siento bien, levanto la vista del suelo para fijarla en unos verdes que me observan preocupados.  
  
-Joder- susurro doblándome por el dolor.  
  
-Profesor.... Severus- dice mi marido acercándose.  
  
-Harry, creo que estoy de parto- susurro de nuevo.  
  
Se queda mirándome algo asustado.  
  
-¿De...de parto?, ¿ya?- asiento- de parto....POR DIOS QUE ESTAS DE PARTO.  
  
Y de repente empieza a pasarse la mano por el pelo muy nervioso.  
  
-¿Qué hago?, ¿dónde te llevo?, ¿qué digo?  
  
-Harry tranquilízate, solo llévame a la enfermería.  
  
-Si...enfermería...llevar.  
  
La verdad es que el chico no se aguanta por los nervios, esta como histérico. Si hubiera sido en otro momento me hubiera reído pero no es el caso.  
  
-Oye Harry, yo de ti me movería sino quieres que tu hijo nazca en las mazmorras- dice la sensata voz de mi ahijado.  
  
-Tienes razón- dice el chico- y veo como se va casi corriendo solo, sale del aula para volver a entrar- esto... creo que te dejaba aquí.  
  
-Harry- aprieto los dientes por, lo que supongo, una contracción- por la chimenea.  
  
-Eso, eso.  
  
Y respirando profundamente aclarándose él y sus ideas, echa polvos flu en el fuego y nos trasladamos allí donde Poppy me atiende enseguida. Harry, muy nervioso pero más sereno avisa al director, a Minerva y a Remus.  
  
Mientras me pongo una bata, la enfermera llama por la Red a un medimago de San Mungo que aparece en segundos por el fuego.  
  
-Empecemos- dice mirándome.  
  
En ese momento rompo aguas y hago una mueca de dolor.  
  
-Salgan todos por favor- dice el hombre.  
  
-Harry, quédate por favor- le digo casi suplicando mientras me subo a la camilla.  
  
-Si, si, si- se acerca.  
  
El medimago se prepara y la enfermera de la el atuendo apropiado a mi marido que se posa a mi lado y, con cariño, me toma la mano besándola.  
  
-Tranquilo cariño- me dice.  
  
Y en sus ojos veo que el pánico a desaparecido dejando paso a una emoción nueva para él y para mí, para que engañarnos.  
  
-¿Sabéis lo que es?- pregunta el hombre colocando mis piernas flexionadas comprobando la abertura mágica para el parto.  
  
-No- digo intentando controlar las contracciones- queremos que sea sorpresa hasta que nazca.  
  
-Entiendo- se queda callado unos instantes- Severus.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-A llegado el momento.  
  
Abro los ojos aterrado, lo que no han conseguido las luchas de antaño ahora lo hace el parto.  
  
-Cuanto te diga ya, empuja, ¿entendido?  
  
-Si  
  
-Venga Sev- siento aún más la mano de Harry y me siento preparado.  
  
-Empuja Severus, toma aire y aprieta- me dice el medimago.  
  
Y así lo hago, con toda la fuerza que tengo empiezo a empujar. El dolor es mucho pero vale la pena ¿o no?  
  
-Vale Severus, toma aire- lo hago- ahora relájate y vuelve a empujar.  
  
De nuevo lo hago, dos veces más hasta que oigo al medimago que dice que no pare ya que ve la cabecita.  
  
-La medre que me trajo- gruño- duele como nada que haya probado.  
  
-Severus...-susurra Harry.  
  
-Empuja.  
  
-Se-Severus- jadea el chico.  
  
-Diiiooos, Harry no me tocarás en tu vida- digo por el dolor con voz de ultratumba. (nta- jejeje eso le dijo mi madre a mi padre cuando nací)  
  
-De acuerdo, no te toco más pero afloja por favor, afloja.  
  
Sudoroso giro la cara y lo veo retorcido al tener su mano apretujada entre la mía, aflojo un poco.  
  
-Escucha Severus, es el último ¿entendido?, coge fuerzas que ya sale....ahora.  
  
Empujo dejando salir un gruñido y es entonces que se oye el llanto de la nueva vida recién nacida.  
  
-Es una niña, una preciosa niñita- dice el medimago dándosela a Poppy.  
  
La mujer la limpia un poco y, envuelta en una mantita, se acerca entregándomela en brazos y, por fin yo y Harry la vemos tras nueve meses esperándola.  
  
-Mi pequeña- susurro con ternura.  
  
-Nuestra hija- dice el chico que deja escapar unas lágrimas al ver como la pequeña le coge un dedo en su diminuta manita.  
  
Es lo más bello que he visto, se nota que su padre es Harry, solo él es capaz de darme algo tan puro y angelical como esa niña.  
  
-Enhorabuena papás- nos felicita el hombre.  
  
Me siento realmente cansado y dejo que Harry coja a la niña. Los ojos se me cierran mientras el medimago y Poppy me acaban de limpiar.  
  
-Descansa cariño- me susurra el ojiverde y me dejo ir hasta los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
Al volver al mundo real la habitación esta casi en penumbras por la hora que es, el color rojo anaranjado abunda. Oigo susurros y giro la cabeza para ver una escena celestial.  
  
Harry esta en un sillón al lado de la ventana con la niña en brazos dándole el biberón. El color del atardecer los rodea.  
  
-Mi pequeña, eres lo más grande de mi vida, ¿cómo puedo quererte tanto si hace tan poco que te tengo en mis brazos?- besa su cabecita y veo como la niña da un bostezo y se duerme en sus brazos.  
  
-Serás un buen padre- le digo y me mira.  
  
-Y tu también- vuelve a besar a la pequeña y, con cuidado, la deja en una cunita que el medimago nos ha traído seguramente- ¿cómo te encuentras?- se sienta a mi lado en la cama.  
  
-Bien- le acaricio la mejilla atrayéndolo para besarlo- gracias.  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Por todo, por darme tanto en poco tiempo, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, un regalo de los dioses.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Tres días después podemos llevarnos a la pequeña a las mazmorras donde, me he encargado de hacerlas cálidas con hechizos para que no se enfríe la nueva habitante.  
  
Pongo junto a la nuestra cama la cuna que tiene colgados unos animalitos que, al accionarlos, empiezan a moverse y se oye una dulce melodía para dormir.  
  
Esa tarde el director con medio clauso de profesores, vienen para conocerla.  
  
-¡Ooohhh, es preciosa!- es la exclamación de todas las mujeres.  
  
-Buen trabajo chicos, buen trabajo- dice Flitwich que esta encima de una silla.  
  
La pequeña tiene los ojos bien abiertos, con ese azul intenso de los bebés. Al poco rato empieza a llorar y Severus la coge para darle el biberón. La verdad es que es todo un padrazo.  
  
-Uy Severus, no sabía esa faceta tuya, ¿desde cuándo sabes cuidar tan bien de un bebé?- pregunta Sinistra al ver como se las apaña con total perfección.  
  
-Desde hace tres días.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?- pregunta el mago más anciano.  
  
Mi marido y yo nos miramos, la verdad es que no hemos pensado mucho en ese asunto.  
  
-Pues... no lo sabemos aún- digo.  
  
-Albus, ¿te gustaría elegir uno?, eres como su abuelo- opina Sev.  
  
-Si señor, elija uno- digo con entusiasmo.  
  
-De acuerdo, me honra mucho el gesto- sonríe para quedarse serio pasándose la mano por la barba pensando.  
  
Todos estamos en silencio esperando la respuesta. Solo se oye las succiones de leche de la niña.  
  
-Dafne... Dafne Snape-Potter- dice al final.  
  
-¿Dafne?- nos quedamos mirando los dos y sonreímos asintiendo- es precioso.  
  
Ya el nombre elegido la jefa de mi casa hace la pregunta fatídica.  
  
-¿Cómo la cuidaréis si uno debe dar clases y el otro recibirlas?  
  
-Pues...  
  
-Eeeee...  
  
De nuevo en silencio.  
  
-Yo tengo horas libres- dice Severus.  
  
-Y yo las clases de la tarde las acabo temprano.  
  
-Pero,¿y en esas horas qué no tenéis libre?  
  
Ponemos nuestros cerebros en funcionamiento para sacar una solución.  
  
-Yo puedo cuidarla.  
  
Miramos al director que tiene a la niña en brazos y le hace carantoñas como un abuelo a su nieta.  
  
-Señor, no quisiera molestarlo, ya le es suficiente con trabajo.  
  
-Si Albus, no queremos estorbarte.  
  
-Nada, nada, que molestias ni que pamplinas, ahora sin el Lord ya no estoy tan ocupado, además, la pequeña Dafne es todo un angelito, será todo un orgullo poder cuidar a mi nietecita....¿adoptiva?  
  
Al final aceptamos ya que no nos queda ninguna otra alternativa. Estará en buenas manos.  
  
Ya pasada la "euforia" todos se marchan dejándonos con una agradable paz sin ruido. Mañana ya veremos la estampida en el Gran Comedor al llevar la niña para que los demás puedan conocerla.  
  
Pero tenemos otra visita. Draco viene a conocer a la niña antes que sus compañeros, además, tiene "derecho" al ser el ahijado de Severus.  
  
-La verdad es que es muy mona, no ha salido a ti padrino- al ver el adulto entrecerrar los ojos entalla en carcajadas.  
  
-¿Quieres cogerla?- le digo.  
  
Acaba con su risa y me mira como asustado.  
  
-No, no hace falta.  
  
-Venga no muerde- se la tiendo.  
  
-Que no- retrocede.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- quiere saber el hombre al ver su actitud.  
  
-Es que... bueno... ¿y si se me cae o la rompo?  
  
Nos quedamos mirándolo hasta que reímos a carcajada pura.  
  
-Draquito, no es un juguete, es una niña- dice Severus divertido- no se rompe y si la coges bien no se car.  
  
-Venga pruébalo..  
  
Se la vuelvo a tender y, con miedo, la toma en sus brazos. Poco a poco se va relajando hasta tenerla perfectamente acomodada en sus brazos acunándola.  
  
-No es tan difícil- dice orgulloso.  
  
Entonces la pequeña empieza a llorar y el rubio, asustado, se la tiende a Severus.  
  
-No he hecho nada, lo juro- intenta defenderse.  
  
Volvemos a reírnos con cariño.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********************************************nts- bueno mensajes en el próximo ya q m escribís en slashfiction. Ya ha habido parto juajuajua la niña una monada. Y draco tan adorable él cn eso d "s m puede romper", hasta el próximo 


	20. capítulo 20

Capítulo 20  
  
A la mañana siguiente entramos en el Comedor y el silencio cae dirigiendo toda mirada hacía nosotros o, más bien dicho, hacía Severus y la niñita que lleva en sus brazos. Se ve toda cabeza moviéndose intentando tener mejor visión.  
  
-¿Te la llevas tú?- le susurro a mi marido.  
  
-Si, en la mesa alta estará más tranquila.  
  
-Vale- le doy un beso en la pequeña cabeza- luego vendré cariño.  
  
-Mmm, Harry, me pondré celoso- me dice el hombre con tono divertido.  
  
Me voy a mi mesa y él a la suya y, nada más sentarme, los leones me piden por Dafne.  
  
-Es muy buena- les cuento- un sol, duerme mucho y come en sus horas y es preciosa- desde mi lugar la miro como toma su biberón en brazos de Severus que la observa con los ojos llenos de ternura.  
  
Al terminar me acerco un rato con Hermione, Ron y Ginny que la miran con grandes sonrisas hasta que el timbre suena y, con pena, se la damos al director. No es que no nos fiemos pero es la primera vez que nos "separamos" de ella.  
  
-Cuando llore mírale los pañales o, tal vez, tiene hambre- le explica mi marido.  
  
-Que este tranquila y que duerma- digo yo.  
  
-Si necesitas algo llámame...  
  
-O a mí- agrego.  
  
-...enseguida o si, llora, pues me avisas, si ves que esta nerviosa ponle alguna melodía suave de esas que tienes y...  
  
-Severus.  
  
-¿Si Albus?  
  
-Me la apañaré muy bien- nos mira a los dos- venga iros para clase ya y tranquilos, Dafne esta en buenas manos- dice tranquilamente tapándola un poco más con la mantita echa por la señora Weasley.  
  
Con Ron y Herm nos vamos a Historia para, después de una hora, ir a Cuidados y casi corriendo me voy a merendar para ver a mi hija que sigue durmiendo. Me vuelvo a marchar a triple hora de Encantamientos.  
  
Y así todos los días. Severus la cuida en sus ratos libres y yo en los míos. La verdad es que es la luz de nuestra vida, la queremos con locura, cuando no esta con nosotros esta con el director que se le cae la baba al tenerla, no nos extraña oírle llamarla "mi dulce nietecita". No se como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho y sigue haciendo por mí y por Sev.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
La Navidad llego de nuevo al castillo y, como hago cada día, me despierto junto a Harry abrazándolo. Observo su joven rostro medio escondido por su cabello largo, lo acaricio y empiezo a besarlo con suavidad.  
  
Pronto deja salir una sonrisa y, sin abrir los ojos, me comienza a corresponder colocándose sobre mí entrelazando nuestras piernas.  
  
-Feliz... Navidad- le digo entre besos.  
  
-Feliz Navidad- me desabrocha la camisa del pijama quitándomela.  
  
Mis manos acarician su cuerpo hasta la cintura, allí las llevo a la espalda por debajo la tela elevándolas. Le quito la prenda por la cabeza tirándola lejos. El chico sonríe ante mi pasión.  
  
Pronto estamos desnudos y giro para estar encima. Miro esos ojos esmeralda mientras elevo sus caderas.  
  
-Te deseo tanto mi pequeño ángel.  
  
-Y yo a ti mi señor.  
  
Entro en él tras prepararlo t empiezo a moverme y, con una mano, acaricio su entrepierna arrancando unos gemidos. Lo beso de nuevo y poco a poco voy desplazando mi boca por su cuello y garganta.  
  
Echa la cabeza hacía atrás y lamo su cuello moreno.  
  
Levanta el rostro para besar mi mandíbula y mordisquea el hueco del cuello. Con un movimiento más el chico sale en mi mano y pronto me uno a él pero en su interior.  
  
Hacer el amor con Harry es como la primera vez, me vuelve loco cada caricia suya y, con solo sentirlo estremecerse en mis manos, me llena y excita como nunca. ¡¡¡Dios como lo quiero!!!  
  
-Severus.  
  
-¿Si?- sigo acariciándolo.  
  
-Tengo algo para ti- y de la mesita de noche saca un paquete.  
  
Me incorporo para abrirlo y mis ojos se abres al ver el título del libro "Pociones de la Mitología"  
  
-Creí... creí que en realidad no existía- digo maravillado sin aún creer que tenga el objeto en la mano.  
  
-Pues existe, para ser más exactos este es el único ejemplar- me dice- hace meses que lo he estado buscando hasta encontrarlo en Grecia. Una especie de rey de los magos de allí me lo ha vendido, no ha sido fácil convencerlo, según él es un regalo de los dioses- se da cuenta de mi silencio y lo entiende mal- ¿acaso no te gusta?- dice con pena.  
  
-Es que es una maravilla, me dejas sin palabras Harry- acaricio la portada- siempre he deseado tenerlo y creí que solo existía en mi mente y en unos libros antiguos, gracias cariño, gracias- lo beso. Ese libro es único y ahora es mío, allí están las Pociones más poderosas, las que, como bien dice, los Dioses del mundo han utilizado para sus labores- yo también tengo algo para ti- voy al armario y saco una caja- no se su te gustará, al lado del tuyo no es nada.  
  
-No digas eso Sev- lo abre y ve una hermosa túnica del mismo color que sus ojos y una capa aterciopelada- pero si es preciosa- dice con la boca abierta al ver la delicada pero preciosa tela con la constelación Sirius bordad en plata u oro en el lado izquierdo del pecho, justo encima del corazón.  
  
-Se que es una constelación muy importante para ti, además la tela es mágica, si la llevas te hará de escudo contra maleficios y concentrará todo tu poder en la varita para ayudar a ganar.  
  
-¿Y ti decías qué no era nada comparado con el libro?, pero si es espectacular, ¿sabes qué?, me la pondré para la comida- dice con felicidad tocando la suave tela- gracias mi vida- me devuelve el beso.  
  
En ese momento oímos a la niña protestar desde su cuna por el biberón que el toca, me acerco y le sonrío.  
  
-Buenos días princesa- le digo.  
  
Hace unos ruidos como queriendo decir algo y me mira con sus ojos aún azulados pero más oscuros, tiende una manita y se la beso cogiéndola en brazos mientras Harry trae la leche y me la coge para dárselo él.  
  
La verdad es que Dafne es toda una preciosidad. Con sus tres meses y medio tiene el escaso cabello negro como el mío y el de Harry. Aunque, gracias a Merlín, no parece que salga grasoso al igual que yo, aún siendo pronto rezo para que no sea así. Pero admito que la mitad de culpa es trabajar tanto entre vapores de pociones.  
  
Después de la toma yo y el chico nos bañamos y vestimos para ir al Comedor donde hay algún alumno más que el año pasado. Nada más llegar la niña ve a Albus y, enseguida, empieza a reír y a estirar los bracitos hacía él balbuceando sonidos.  
  
-Pero si es mi preciosa nietecita- dice el anciano cogiéndola recibiendo un pequeño beso de Daf- veo que has dormido bien, estas aún más bonita que ayer pero menos que mañana.  
  
Harry y yo reímos y desayunamos con las risitas de Dafne de fondo, toda una delicia.  
  
Al terminar el ojivede se acerca para hablar un poco con Remus y Hagrid. Entre algunos alumnos deciden ir a montar en trineos. Dumbledore, con su alma eternamente joven, se apunta encantado.  
  
-Hacemos una competición, el que gane se llevará... una tarta de chocolate para él solo.  
  
-SIIII- gritan los participantes.  
  
Algunos se van a terminar los deberes y los otros a ver el juego. Como Harry participa, salgo a fuera con mi hija. Con un simple hechizo en la diminuta túnica de Daf hago que tenga una buena temperatura.  
  
Al ver por primera vez la blanca nieve abre los ojazos y lo observa todo desde mis brazos y abre y cierra los puñitos emocionada.  
  
-Dame suerte Daf- le dice Harry acariciándole la mejilla.  
  
Nos situamos a un lado, Albus hace aparecer unas montañas de nieve y unos trineos individuales. Suben en el primer montículo y se sientan en los trineos.  
  
-Nos lanzaremos por las montañas, juego limpio ¿vale?, el que llegue primero premio y... no abuséis de un viejete, ¿eh?  
  
Sonríen, se preparan y, al silbato de Hooch, todos salen disparados.  
  
A toda velocidad van de una lado a otro riendo, el director el que más. Harry y Draco van igualados uno al lado del otro. La niña ve a su padre y empieza a señalarlo.  
  
-Si, es papi, dile hola- le digo al ver que pasarán por delante.  
  
Dafne lo hace y Harry le manda un beso logrando una risita de la niña.  
  
Van llegando a la meta y, un chico Huffelpuff, va ganando cuando, a escasos metros, Albus se estira más y, cogiendo velocidad, gana.  
  
Aplaudimos riendo al ver que, al frenar, cae a la nieve. Ya todos allí el anciano habla.  
  
-Como todos lo habéis hecho muy bien habrá pastel para todos.  
  
Vitorean al director entusiasmados.  
  
Después de la comida, enfrente de la chimenea de nuestros aposentos, abrimos los regalos para Dafne de parte nuestra, del profesorado y amigos de Harry. Abundan los peluches, algo de ropita y un caballito balancín.  
  
Los días siguientes nos dedicamos a terminar a las tareas y de disfrutar de nosotros y la niña que juega con todo lo regalado y, casi lloramos por al emoción, al verla dar sus primeros gateos por al sala.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
La primera clase del año es Transformaciones Superior. "Amablemente" la profesora McGonagall nos recuerda que ese año tenemos los EXTASIS y que, en una semana, tenemos que tener claro en que nos dedicaremos en el futuro para saber que clases esforzarnos más.  
  
Me quedo pensativo hasta que habla de los animagos, ese tema me fascina.  
  
-Un mago con cierto poder es capaz de transformarse en un animal, se necesita mucha paciencia, concentración y poder. No todos consiguen ser animagos, pero aquellos que lo hacen deben registrarse en el Ministerio o serían unos delincuentes, ¿no cree señor Potter?  
  
-Si profesora- digo con una media sonrisa al saber que se refiere a los Merodearos.  
  
-Si pudieseis convertiros en un animal ahora mismo, ¿qué sería?- pregunta.-  
  
-Un delfín.  
  
-Un perro.  
  
-Una oveja.  
  
-Un murciélago.  
  
-Un mosquito.  
  
Reímos ante aquello.  
  
-¿Y ustedes tres?- nospregunta.  
  
-Un unicornio- responde Herm.  
  
-Un zorro- dice Ron.  
  
-Un fénix- digo y la mayoría se queda impresionado.  
  
La mujer nos comenta de que trata exactamente ser un animago y nos manda par la próxima clase una redacción, así que, esta tarde a la biblioteca de cabeza.  
  
Y así lo hago con Ron y Hermione junto a Dafne. En esas horas Severus da clases, además deseo estar con la niña. Nos sentamos en una larga mesa y nos rodeamos de libros.  
  
Al día siguiente un anuncio aparece en la Sala Común, es de la cabeza de casa.  
  
"Todos los alumnos de séptimo  
  
han de asistir a las seis de la tarde  
a la sala de profesores sin falta.  
  
Prof. McGonagall. "  
  
-¿Qué ocurrirá?- pregunta el pelirrojo.  
  
-Ni idea- le digo.  
  
Esa mañana los he ido a buscar para estar un rato en mi antigua sala común, hace tiempo que no paso por allí.  
  
-Seguramente es algo de las clases- opina Hermione.  
  
Tras el desayuno vamos a Cuidados donde Hagrid nos recibe con una sonrisa. Cuando todos los alumnos de nuestro curso y los serpientes llegan empieza.  
  
-Para esta primera clase he conseguido traer una bella criatura que creo que os gustará ya que no es corriente que los humanos la veamos en su forma real. Pido que seáis respetuosos, por favor.  
  
Asentimos y esperamos hasta que, a los cinco minutos, empezamos a mirarnos unos a otros pensando que Hagrid no ha traído nada en realidad.  
  
-Perdón por la tardanza Hagrid el Grande.  
  
Una vocecita dulce nos rodea y, entre el círculo que hemos hecho, se ve una pequeña luz que deja ver una diminuta hada de color lilaceo y azulada.  
  
Nos la quedamos mirando y un Slytherin habla.  
  
-Pero Hagrid, no es por ofender, pero casi todos ya hemos visto una hada de cerca.  
  
-Cierto Thomas pero no una princesa de estas maravillosas criaturas.  
  
La hada sonríe un poco y abre los brazos. La luz de antes vuelve a rodearla y, ante nosotros, la vemos aumentar de tamaño.  
  
Su cabello lila claro crece hasta su cintura, su rostro de hace bello, muy bello, con los ojos azules como el cielo pero sin iris negro, su vestimenta es una sencilla tela que tapa la parte del pecho y la parte inferior, lo justo para no mostrar nada pero sin dejar paso a la imaginación. Su piel es entre azul y violeta pero muy bonita y sus pies están descalzo. Un aroma a bosque después de la lluvia la acompaña.  
  
-Vaya- decimos la mayoría.  
  
-Mi nombre es Wilwarin, significa mariposa- sonríe (nta- ese nombre es élfico por si queréis saberlo)  
  
-¿Por qué ese nombre?, no te pareces a una mariposa- pregunta Dean.  
  
-Porque nada más nacer ya estaba revoloteando por las flores, como mis hermosas hermanas.  
  
-Sentaos todos y Wilwarin nos contará un poco lo que hace una princesa hada.  
  
Hacemos lo dicho por Hagrid y nos acomodamos en la hierba rodeándola.  
  
-Como bien a dicho Hagrid el Grande, yo soy una princesa, el reino de mis padres se extiende por la mitad de Inglaterra y, nuestra función, es salvaguardar los bosques de los ataques humanos. Ellos destruyen nuestros hogares haciendo que tengamos que huir- nos mira a todos- los de mi especie mueren por tales agresiones así que yo, como princesa, debo salvarlos haciendo lo que este en mis manos.  
  
-¿Cómo por ejemplo...?- pregunta Draco.  
  
-Cambiando el tiempo y dándole algún escarmiento con... alguna fuerte nevada, mucha lluvia o fuertes vientos, incluso relámpagos- abrimos los ojos asustados- tranquilos, nunca he matado a nadie, solo es para que no vuelvan a acercarse a mi hogar.  
  
Suspiramos aliviados y continua contándolos cosas hasta oír la campana. Nos levantamos y nos despedimos de la mujer y de Hagrid.  
  
-Veo con mis ojos que el Salvador del mundo mágico esta aquí- me dice al pasar por delante, me paro a mirarla- Harry Potter el Salvador, es un placer verte.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Mi pueblo te esta muy agradecido por lo tanto tengo algo para ti- junta las manos y, al abrirlas, un frasquito de vidrio exquisitamente tallado ha aparecido, dentro hay un líquido de color verde muy tenue- aquí tienes un poco de agua bendita por las hadas, es muy poderosa, guárdala bien joven Harry- me la tiende.  
  
-No hace falta que...  
  
-Es nuestro agradecimiento- me mira fijamente- pero hay algo que debes saber, lo he notado solo al sentir tu presencia- levanto una ceja pero mi boca se abre al ver sus ojos tornarse casi blancos fijarse en los míos- aún hay un enemigo en tu vida, ya te tuvo una ocasión. Volverá a intentarlo, acaba con su doble rostro- y de repente desaparece.  
  
Me quedo de pie con la vista fija donde había permanecido la mujer.  
  
-Venga Harry, vamos.  
  
La voz de Hermione me hace volver y parpadeo un par de veces.  
  
-¿Ha sido un sueño?- me susurro pero al mirarme las manos veo el regalo echo por Wilwarin.  
  
Me lo meto en al túnica y, un poco confundido, marcho al castillo.  
  
-Estas muy callado, ¿te ocurre algo?- me pregunta la chica mientras comemos.  
  
-No Herm, solo pienso.  
  
Al atardecer nos dirigimos los mayores a la sala de profesores. En la puerta nos espera la jefa de nuestra casa.  
  
-Os iré llamando uno por uno, entraréis y contestaréis unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?... Abraham.  
  
El primero entra y los demás nos apoyamos en la pared esperando nuestro turno.  
  
Poco a poco la cola va reduciéndose, Hermione ya ha entrado y salido por la otra puerta.  
  
-Potter- me llama McGonagall.  
  
Entro y veo sentaos a todo el profesorado y a Dumbledore. A su lado esta Severus con la niña que, al verme, sonríe y me dice hola con la manita.  
  
-Bien Harry, os hemos llamado para saber a que os gustaría dedicaros al salir de Hogwarts, según se, quieres ser auror- dice el director- así que, las clases que debes reforzar son...  
  
-Señor es que... ya no quiero ser auror- lo interrumpo y todos me miran.  
  
-Entonces Harry, ¿qué deseas?- pregunta- desde que entraste aquí has querido ser auror.  
  
-Si pero hace demasiados años que lucho contra el mal, demasiado sufrimiento y muertes en mi espalda, así que... profesor de Duelo me encantaría, enseñar a los demás como estar en un duelo es lo que más me gustaría.  
  
Están algo conmocionados por lo dicho pero sorprendidos por la nueva decisión.  
  
-No había pensado en eso- admite el anciano meciéndose la barba- si, sería perfecto para ti, incluso podrías trabajar aquí, siempre he querido un buen maestro para esa materia pero aún no lo he encontrado- me sonríe- lo pensaré seriamente.  
  
-Entonces sus materias que debe reforzar son- la jefa de mi casa lo piensa- Defensa, Transformaciones y Encantamientos, Pociones es alternativo.  
  
-Esta bien- digo.  
  
-Ahora ya puedes irte- me dice la mujer amablemente.  
  
-Si profesora- me acerco a Severus y cojo a la niña- así estarás más tranquilo.  
  
-Gracias- dice.  
  
Y con Dafne me voy por la otra puerta hacía las mazmorras.  
  
Voy haciéndole carantoñas, me chifla verla reír y, por eso, no siento el peligro, algo que he aprendido por todo lo ocurrido.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, pero si es mi querido Harry y su pequeña.  
  
Mi cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad al reconocer la voz que creí olvidada y, con cautela, me giro para ver, exactamente, al hombre que esta en mi cabeza.  
  
-Alfred Johson- digo en un hilo de voz.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********************************** NTS- bueno aquí otro capítulo, algo tarde pero bueno, aquí esta. Me he dado cuenta que soy muy mala, mira que volver a meter el mortífago que lo secuestró, y no será la única vez, habrá una más y ....definitiva MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Bueno ya la locura guardada quiero que veáis tres preguntitas que me interesaron mucho de una entrevista a Rowling por lectores. Las he sacado de un grupo, espero que la administradora no se enfade, es que me han parecido un poco desconcertantes. Aquí están.  
  
Kyla:Qué hizo que Sirius decidiera mandar a Snape al Sauce?  
  
--JK Rowling responde - Porque Sirius odiaba a Snape (sentimiento  
  
completamente mutuo). Sabrán más de esto en su debido momento.  
  
Ali: Porqué específicamente Dumbledore confía en Snape?  
  
--JK Rowling responde - Otra excelente y no-contestable pregunta.  
  
Diré meramente que Snape le ha dado a Dumbledore su historia y el  
  
cree en ella.  
  
Megan: Hay un vínculo entre Snape y los vampiros?  
  
--JK Rowling responde - Erm... no lo creo.  
  
Bueno leyendo esto me ha parecido, y no se si ha vosotras también, que Rowling no... ¿simpatiza? Mucho con severus, no sé, después de leerlo un par de veces m ha dado la impresión que la mujer nos intenta decir que el hombre no es de fiar y que le ha contado "un cuento chino" a dumbledore para ganarse su confianza y que, en algún momento puede mostrarse como el mortífago que era ( o es porq después d esto...). Espero que todo sea una paranoia mía y que nuestro amado severus sea del bando bueno y ayude en la última batalla porque, para que mentirme, si llegara a ser un espía del Lord y al final se va con él lo seguiría cn todo mi amor igualmente aunq m llevaría un pequeño chasco. Dejo de torrarla y respondo mensajes.  
  
Laia- lo dl lado tierno de sev yo me lo esperaba ^-^ lo dl reviwe otro, no pasa nada, no es d locura, aún.  
  
Paula Moonlight- si, es q sevie es muuuyyy tierno, es q lo d los ojos pues... sn los q m gustarían para mí porq tengo el marrón d media población dl mundo `-´ y es Snape-Potter por si no te acordabas, besos.  
  
Moryn- lo se, soy muy romanticona y eso q no lo parezco en persona. No s si has recibido mi solicitud para entrar en mi grupo. Los partos duelen, si señor, y poner a la niña enferma, pue....no la he puesto ni noches d insomnio, digamos q es un solete. Y lo dl traidor verás q hace una aparición al final dl capi. Muajajaja ¬¬  
  
luzy snape- jejeje es q draquito en el fondo es adorable y q voy a decir d sev q no sepamos? Si, pero el dolor ha valido la pena no?  
  
usagi-hk- yo vivo en una isla así q también adoro el mar. Jejeje lo d las gaviotas lo tengo controlado porq no estoy justo en al costa así q no pasan mucho. Es q saca lo adorable q es en realidad, ya ha estado demasiado tiempo escondiéndolo. Besos.  
  
Kendra duvoa- bueno la niña será morena porq los dos padres lo son y tendrá los ojos un poc d ambos, negros cn betas verdes, mmm, pa mí, m los pido jejeje.  
  
Alejandra V- lo dicho d no tocar lo dijo mi madre al tenerme ^-^ es q hasta naciendo soy un bicho jejeje.  
  
Chiquinkirá- si, el rubito es muy tierno, cm un bizcocho d vainilla (ni idea a q ha venido eso) es q m pareció divertido imaginarm a harry salir corriendo sin sev.  
  
ERI MOND LICHT- bueno aunq parezca raro toda embarazada, bueno embarazado tiene q PUJAR PUJAR jejeje, así y todo m lo comería a besos. Bueno el final d este capi no es muy tierno q digamos, besos.  
  
BlackLady- tranquila sev ya esta bien, MUY bien y lo dl ravenclaw es normal q haga sospechar, incluso a mí me hace sospechar ^-^ besos.  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter- no es perfecto pero gracias por decirlo.  
  
Bueno creo q m he dejado a gente pero lo he mirado en los reviews y no se quien m puede fallar pero si es así, perdón. Una cosa q he leido por allí, ff t hace pagar? Porq a mi, q yo sepa, no m ha cobrado nada, vi unos números d dólares o algo así pero no pinche ninguno, no es gratis? 


	21. capítulo 21

CAPÍTULO 21-  
  
-Veo que te acuerdas de mí.  
  
Las imágenes de mi captura por el mago son refrescadas, recuerdo sus manos sobre mí, su mirada lujuriosa, su deseo de tenerme par él, de mi entrega al Lord por última vez.  
  
-Te creí muerto o en Azkaban- digo retrocediendo sujetando a la niña contra mi pecho.  
  
-Ya ves, uno tiene sus trucos para seguir libre- se acerca- te ves más hermoso que el año anterior, creí que no podía ser pero...me equivoqué.  
  
Retrocedo hasta topar con una pared, ¿qué hacer?, no puedo luchar o Dafne resultará herida.  
  
-¿Qué deseas ahora de mí?, Voldemort ya no esta, no existe para el mundo.  
  
-Si pero, yo no te quiero para nada malo solo... para cumplir mi deseo de tenerte, ¿te acuerdas de eso?  
  
Asiento incapaz de hacer nada más y, asustado, veo como se acerca acorralándome entre él y la pared. Aferro a la niña aún más, la cual no deja se observar "al hombre desconocido"  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, no le haré nada a la niña si tu no haces ninguna tontería.  
  
-No te atreverás a tocarme y menos delante de mi hija- gruño.  
  
-No soy tan idiota de hacerlo en el colegio- acerca su rostro al mío- te quiero mañana al anochecer detrás de los invernaderos.  
  
-No pienso ir.  
  
-¿Ah no?- y con rapidez tiene la varita sobre Daf, intento protegerla con mi cuerpo pero la otra mano me lo impide cogiéndome del cuello- si aprecias su vida más vale que vengas o serás el culpable de su muerte.  
  
Una lágrima de rabia resbala por mi mejilla.  
  
-No llores mi joven fantasía, ya verás como te haré disfrutar, me implorarás más y más, me necesitarás- y, aprovechando la cercanía, me besa con dureza haciéndome daño.  
  
De nuevo ese sabor familiar pero desconocido a la vez.  
  
-Hasta mañana a las ocho y...ven solo, supongo que lo sabes- con un movimiento de capa se pierde por la oscuridad del pasillo.  
  
Aún apoyado en la pared me dejo caer hasta el suelo donde lloro. Dafne, al verme así, me abraza por el cuello dándome un dulce beso.  
  
-No es nada pequeña, no es nada- susurro.  
  
Más tarde prefiero cenar en el aposento, no deseo tener otra "sorpresa", Severus lo encuentra raro pero no lo comenta.  
  
Me siento frente al fuego a pesar de no hacer mucho frío, la niña gatea a mi alrededor y ríe cada vez que su padre le lanza por el suelo suavemente una pelotita que deja a su paso unas imágenes de conejitos y mariposas.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo Harry?- me mira- cuando te sientas así es porque estas preocupado.  
  
-No es nada importante, solo cosas de clase.  
  
-¿Te puedo ayudar?  
  
-No hace falta, pero gracias- vuelvo mi atención a las llamas.  
  
Esa noche apenas duermo y, en más de una ocasión, me giro para contárselo todo a mi marido peor me cayo. Soy idiota, lo sé, pero también soy protector. Todo es por Daf, no quiero que le pase nada.  
  
¿Qué pasaría si en un descuido mío y de Severus el loco de Alfred la hiere?  
  
Eso si que nunca me lo perdonaría, aún matándolo con mis propias manos, aún sabiendo que nunca volvería, no me lo perdonaría.  
  
A la madrugada, cansado de estar tumbado, me voy a la sala donde vuelvo delante de las llamas apenas encendidas y, las viejas dudas, vuelven.  
  
Es alguien del colegio, pienso, alguien de dentro, es imposible que entre sin ser visto, no, es alguien de Hogwarts... ¿pero quién?. Es un adulto, eso esta claro, pero su semblante no concuerda con ningún profesor y menos con Filch. ¿Un disfraz?, tal vez... y ese aroma, ese sabor, ¿a qué me suena?, es de una poción, seguro... piensa Harry, piensa.  
  
Me levanto para pasearme por al sala, me concentro en cada bote de las estanterías, incluso entro en el pequeño cuartito que tiene Sev para sus cosas y observo. Me acerco a los ingredientes más comunes y los huelo. Ninguno.  
  
Tal vez...  
  
Voy a un armario y lo abro, con cuidado voy examinado todos los frascos. Polvo de unicornio... no. Corazón de águila... no. Saliva de banshee... no. Veneno de serpiente... no. Corraza de dragón... no. Centinodia...no.  
  
¡Un momento!  
  
Lo acerco más a mi nariz.  
  
-Si, es esto- susurro contento al tener una pista pero bufo al pensar que este ingrediente se utiliza en bastantes pociones, ¿pero cuál lleva tanta cantidad que deja su sabor y olor en boca del que lo ha tomado?  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Siento como Harry vuelve a la cama y, con cuidado, lo observo en la oscuridad. Su respiración es algo más agitada de lo normal. No esta bien, algo le preocupa, ¿el qué?  
  
Se que me lo cuenta todo pero si es algo muy grave, que pueda dañarme a mí se lo guarda dentro, ya lo ha hecho otras veces.  
  
¿Debe pasar algo conmigo?, mañana lo vigilaré sin que se dé cuenta, no quiero que nada lo perturbe.  
  
Ya dormido se acurruca a mi lado inconscientemente, se siente protegido a mi lado, entonces, ¿por qué aún no confía del todo en mí?  
  
En la mañana lo encuentro ya despierto saliendo del baño vestido. Esta algo pálido y le vuelvo a preguntar como se encuentra. De nuevo afirma que no es nada.  
  
Me estas engañando Harry, pienso, ¿qué te ocurre pequeño?  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Faltan diez minutos para las ocho y me dirijo a mi "cita" con Alfred detrás de los invernaderos. Esta vez la varita esta en mi manga derecha, dispuesta a la lucha. No permitiré que me deshonre por un puro capricho, lo mataré si es preciso. Demasiado daño me ha hecho ya.  
  
Por el camino me encuentro con Draco que me pregunta por Dafne, con amabilidad me excuso diciendo que tengo prisa y sigo la marcha hasta salir del castillo comprobando que nadie me sigue. Respiro hondo y me voy a los invernaderos.  
  
Todo esta oscuro salvo unas tenues luces que hay por los jardines y allí veo su figura alta y robusta, parece nervioso, solo mira su reloj.  
  
-¿Me esperabas?- digo con frialdad.  
  
-Diez minutos tarde Harry- chasquea la lengua- no tienes muy en cuenta la vida de tu hija pero... te perdono por ser tú.  
  
-Un privilegio- bromeo sin dejar el sarcasmo- he venido a luchar, no permitiré que me toques, ya me entregaste una vez al Lord, ahora ya no dejaré que te acerques ni un pelo, si es preciso acabaré con tu vida, no temo ir a Azkaban, al menos sabré que estas bajo tierra.  
  
Tiene su mirada fija en mi semblante serio, solo dedicada a aquel que destruyó mi vida al hacerme la marca de la frente. Parece titubear pero acaba sonriendo.  
  
-Tu valentía es admirable, me enloqueces ángel- aprieto los dientes al oír como me llama, es así como lo hace Severus.  
  
-Ojalá tu locura te haga acabar contigo mismo.  
  
-Tal vez un día lo haga- se ríe.  
  
No aguanto más eso, no puedo tenerlo frente mía sin hacer nada más que esperar su ataque o su agresión así que, dejo resbalar la varita por mi mano y lo apunto.  
  
-Expelliarmus.  
  
Su risa es parada por el hechizo que lo hace volar varios metros atrás pero ante mí lo veo desaparecer antes de impactar contra el suelo.  
  
-Pero que...- miro a mi alrededor.  
  
-Te olvidas de algo... se magia oscura.  
  
Su voz resuena por todos lados, no consigo saber donde esta. Agudizo el oído pero nada.  
  
-No ha sido muy honrado de tu parte Harry.  
  
-No usaré la honradez en alguien que no sabe ni siquiera el significado de ello.  
  
Sigo en guardia, intentando ver en la oscuridad de la noche, la tenue luz no ayuda mucho.  
  
Siento un aliento en mi nuca pero es demasiado tarde. Alfred aparece pegándose a mi cuerpo arrebatándome la varita y cerrando sus brazos en mi pecho quedando como un abrazo pero de inmovilidad.  
  
-No bajes la guardia nunca- me susurra.  
  
De nuevo compruebo su mayor fuerza, no puedo moverme.  
  
-Te haré mío Harry, ya no hay amabilidad, la has perdido.  
  
Y con brusquedad besa mi cuello y oreja, hago una mueca de dolor ante un mordisco que me da.  
  
-Hazme lo que quieras pero juro que te buscaré, te torturaré y oiré tus súplicas de clemencia...no la tendrás- gruño intentando zafarme.  
  
-Búscame.  
  
Se pega más dejando notar la dureza de su entrepierna, me da náuseas. Con un pie me desestabiliza haciéndome caer en el pasto, inmóvil y en el suelo me levanta la túnica.  
  
-Déjame, no me toques sucio mortífago.  
  
-Quieto- me ordena volviendo a mi cuello.  
  
Se levanta su propia túnica y siento como se acaricia para estar más preparado para la penetración. Me quedo quieto, notando su respiración agitarse y, como la fuerza disminuye.  
  
¡AHORA!me digo.  
  
Apoyo los pies en el suelo y, de un golpe de cadera, lo hago caer de mi espalda y me pongo en pie. Corro hacía el castillo.  
  
-HARRY, VEN, VEN O LO LAMENTARÁS.  
  
Lo oigo correr tras mía y, al ver unos arbustos, tengo una idea porque se que no llegaré al castillo sin que me alcance. Miro atrás y lo veo acercarse, concentro mi poder en la mano y echo un hechizo de oscuridad. Toda visibilidad desaparece unos segundos, segundos que aprovecho para esconderme tras los arbustos.  
  
Ya pasado el hechizo lo veo que me busca por todo desesperado y furioso. Sin hacer ruido voy hacía el castillo pero sin salir de mi escondite.  
  
-Harry- me llama- venga ven, ¿no querrás que vaya a por Dafne?  
  
Me desplazo más, la entrada esta cerca pero lejos a la vez.  
  
-Haaarrryyy.  
  
Es otra voz, me giro igual que Alfred y veo a Severus acercarse. El mago desaparece como antes.  
  
-Harry, ¿dónde estas?  
  
-Severus- y salgo de detrás de los matorrales.  
  
-¿Qué haces allí?  
  
-Solo...- pero mis ojos se fijan en la puerta del castillo y veo al mago entrar aprovechando las sombras, ¿qué intentará?  
  
-Venga vamos, he dejado a Daf dormida.  
  
-¿QUÉ?- mis ojos se abren- ¿la has dejado sola en el dormitorio?  
  
-Si tranquilo, no le pasará nada.  
  
-Si le pasará- empiezo a correr- la matará.  
  
Y sin dar más explicaciones corro. Por el camino casi arroyo a algunos alumnos pero no me importa, sigo corriendo con la imagen de mi hija en la mente.  
  
Bajo los escalones de cuatro en cuatro y me dirijo a los aposentos, veo a alguien en la puerta y aumento la velocidad aún no teniendo aire.  
  
-NOOO- grito y me lanzo hacía el mago.  
  
De un empujón lo empotro contra la pared agarrándolo del cuello.  
  
-Deja...a...la...niña- digo sin respiración.  
  
-¿Ha-Harry?  
  
Un aterrorizado Anthony me mira. Severus llega un segundo después.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Harry?- me pregunta mi marido.  
  
-Anthony, ¿qué haces aquí?- digo recuperando el aliento.  
  
-He venido a ver a la niña, para saber como esta y... preguntarte si me podrías explicar unas cosas de Defensa.  
  
-La niña- susurro y entro en el dormitorio para comprobar que no hay nadie, la pequeña esta durmiendo tranquilamente y no hay sospechosos a la vista.  
  
Al minuto entra Severus, de seguro ha despachado al Ravenclaw y ase acerca a mí que permanezco sentado en el sofá. Se coloca a mi lado y me mira.  
  
-Harry- lo miro- ¿qué ha ocurrido?, primero te encuentro escondido en los terrenos, luego dices no se que de que matarán a Dafne y ahora te pones a correr como alma que lleva la diablo.  
  
-Es que... había un mago en el terreno y... me ha intentado atacar- miento a medias.  
  
-¿Qué hacías tu en los terrenos a esa hora?  
  
-He ido a pasear, necesita aire fresco.  
  
-¿Y qué mago era?- me mira con los ojos entornados, creo que ha notado mis mentiras.  
  
-Creo que era el mismo que me secuestró.  
  
-Eso es imposible Harry, ese hombre debe estar en Azkaban o muerto, además, no hubiera podido entrar en Hogwarts.  
  
-Pero.. así ha sido, me ha atacado y me amenazado en dañar a nuestra hija.  
  
-Harry- se sienta y tomas mis manos entre las suyas- no te preocupes, aquí tu y Daf estáis a salvo, nada ni nadie os podrás hacer daño, el castillo es el lugar más seguro del mundo y mientras yo este, no dejaré que nadie se os acerque.  
  
Fijo mis ojos en los suyos y lo beso.  
  
-Lo se- susurro.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Le preparo un té para que se tranquilice y, mientras se lo toma, lo observo.  
  
De verdad ha sido mucha la tensión que ha sufrido los últimos meses, por no hablar de los años. Tal vez todo ese estrés lo ha afectado un poco y el miedo se ha apoderado de él. Puede que haya confundido algún alumno o profesor que estuviera en los jardines con ese mago. No lo sé.  
  
-Vamos a la cama, es algo tarde- le recomiendo.  
  
Nos vamos allí y me aseguro que la niña esta bien arropada y que esta dormida. Me pongo el pijama y entro en la cama a esperar al chico que acabe de ducharse.  
  
A los pocos minutos sale con la toalla alrededor de su estrecha cintura y mis ojos recorren su abdomen bien formado. Es hermoso.  
  
Me levanto de la cama y me acerco mientras él busca su pijama en la cómoda, me sitúo detrás y le pongo las manos a cada lado de las caderas y lo enderezo para abrazarlo.  
  
-Sev- susurra y se gira para quedar cara a cara- ¿has visto mi pijama?  
  
-¿Para qué lo quieres?, tanta roba estorba.  
  
Me mira con una ceja levantada pero enseguida entiende al besarlo y atraerlo a mí.  
  
Empezamos a besarnos sin prisa pero pronto se convierte en pura pasión. Me saca la camisa por el cuello y la arroja mientras le llevo hacía la cama u lo dejo sobre ésta.  
  
-Espera- dice- ¿y la peque?  
  
-Esta dormida, muy dormida. Le susurro con picardía.  
  
Volvemos a besarnos y pronto le arrebato lo único que lleva sobre él, la toalla.  
  
Pronto mis pantalones y boxers acaban en el suelo a su lado.  
  
Entrelaza sus piernas con las mías rozando nuestras partes más sensibles haciendo que me excite en segundos.  
  
-Severus- gime mi nombre.  
  
Mis labios recorren su mandíbula dándole casuales mordisquitos que le encantan y entierra sus manos en mi cabello. Las mías recorren toda su piel, paso a su cuello donde beso.  
  
-Aaarrr- gime de nuevo.  
  
Solo con oírlo y sus roces estoy cerca de no controla mi cuerpo pero...  
  
-Harry- digo parando.  
  
-¿Qué?- dice mordiéndose los labios.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
Abre los ojos por la pregunta y me mira.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Ese mordisco- lo señalo.  
  
-Tu sabrás- sonríe sexualmente.  
  
-Yo no he sido, nunca te he mordido tan fuerte.  
  
Poco a poco su sonrisa desaparece, como si se acordara de algo y yo me levanto de encima suya. Toda mi excitación se ha esfumado.  
  
-Pues Sev... has tenido que ser tu.  
  
-Yo digo que no.  
  
Su rostro me deja ver que esta nervioso. Yo estoy seguro que esa marca no esta producida por mí, nunca, en lo que llevamos de relación, le he mordido con tal brusquedad. Además, parece muy reciente, como de pocas horas.  
  
-Un momento- susurro y lo miro- Harry, ¿has estado con otro?  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Al mencionar el mordisco viene a mi cabeza el verdadero culpable.  
  
El mortífago.  
  
Intento disimular pero Severus sabe cada gesto de mi rostro pero sus palabras caen como un cubo de agua helada sobre mí.  
  
-¿Has estado con otro?  
  
Mi respiración se agita y mis pupilas se dilatan por querer impedir las lágrimas, él solo me observa.  
  
-Harry... has estado con otro- no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.  
  
-No- digo.  
  
-Tu cara te delata más que esa marca- se levanta y se empieza a vestir- además- me mira- tu cuartada del ataque no tiene mucho sentido, has estado con el otro o la otra, estoy seguro.  
  
-No Severus, no es lo que piensas- me coloco la toalla y me acerco, intento tocarle pero rehuye.  
  
-Nunca creí que me harías esto- y por primera vez veo lágrimas en sus oscuros ojos- yo te quiero Harry pero veo que tu a mi no.  
  
Y sin decir nada más, con una lágrima recorriendo su rostro, se marcha de la habitación y oigo como cierra la puerta que da a las mazmorras.  
  
Se ha ido.  
  
-Severus- susurro sollozando- por favor, vuelve.  
  
Mi voz es tenue por el nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Vuelve.  
  
Me dejo caer al suelo y, con las manos en mi rostro, lloro amargamente. 


	22. capítulo 22

CAPÍTULO 22-  
  
Me despierto a la mañana y lo primero que hago es palmear a mi lado pero Severus no esta, no ha venido en toda la noche porque su lado esta frío y casi impecable.  
  
Me levanto y voy a al cuna para despertar a Daf pero no esta. En vez de la peque hay una nota.  
  
"Me he llevado a la niña conmigo, permaneceré en mi Casa hasta que madures Harry y me cuentes la verdad. Elige entre yo y Dafne o el otro.  
  
Severus"  
  
Dejo caer el papel pero no lloro, esta noche he gastado toda lágrima.  
  
Diez minutos después estoy en la puerta del Comedor esperando a mi marido que siempre sale antes de que toque la campana y así lo hace.  
  
-Severus.  
  
Me mira con esa mirada fría de antes y me estremezco, agacho la mirada paa que no vea mi dolor.  
  
-No hace falta que te vayas de tus aposentos, y ame iré yo a la hora de la comida.  
  
-¿Algo más?  
  
-No- susurro.  
  
Se marcha a su aula y me quedo allí un rato hasta que suena el timbre y me voy a Historia.  
  
-¡¡Te has peleado con Snape!!- susurra Ron en la clase de Binns.  
  
-Si, bueno...-no se como explicarlo.  
  
-Y Harry, en vez de venir de nuevo a Gryffindor, ¿no sería mejor qué volvieras a hablar con él?- dice sabiamente Hermione que toma apuntes.  
  
-Lo he intentado pero no puedo, no me ha creido.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Se lo cuento todo sin rodeos, no voy a mentir más. A cada palabras se sorprenden más hasta que termino.  
  
-Uff, en que lío te has metido- opina el pelirrojo- con lo celoso que es Snape.  
  
-Lo se- me paso la mano por el pelo.  
  
Ese día se me pasa volando pero con más tristeza que nunca. Casi no he visto al hombre y menos a mi niña.  
  
No se que hacer para reparar lo echo así que, tras llevar algo de mi ropa a la torre, cojo la Saeta y me voy a volar. Eso siempre ayuda.  
  
Permanezco volando casi una hora hasta que anochece, me dirijo al lago para sentarme un rato.  
  
-Te he estado mirando mientras volabas.  
  
Me sobresalto y veo que es Anthony que se sienta a mi lado.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo Harry?, te veo muy triste.  
  
-No es nada.  
  
-Me lo puedes contar soy una tumba, además, a veces desahogarse es bueno.  
  
-Es que...- suspiro- Severus y yo hemos discutido y no se como arreglarlo.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?, tal vez pueda ayudarte.  
  
-Él cree que...me he estado..viendo con otro.  
  
-¿En serio?- dice sorprendido.  
  
-Es mentira pero no me cree- me tapo la cara con ambas manos.  
  
-Bueno tranquilo- pasa un brazo por mis hombros- ya verás como todo se arregla.  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Barro la mesa Gryffindor y no veo a Harry, no ha venido a cenar. Suspiro ante el plato intacto ya que lo hecho de menos, mucho.  
  
Sus palabras a la mañana me han dolido, quería decirle que no se fuera, abrazarlo, besarlo para calmarlo y perdonarlo pero me he retenido, debe aprender, madurar. Es marido y padre de familia, ya no hay juegos de seducción con otros, creí que nunca me haría esto pero...me he equivocado.  
  
Además, no entiendo ese relato del ataque, no me encaja.  
  
-Severus.  
  
-¿Si Albus?- lo miro.  
  
-Creo que sería mejor que fueras a descansar, verás como mañana todo se resuelve y Harry vuelve.  
  
-Si Albus- cojo a la niña y me dirijo a los aposentos pero casi al entrar oigo pasos procedentes de los terrenos y me giro.  
  
Mi ojiverde entra con su escoba con la cabeza gacha. Se me encoge el corazón pero...  
  
-Espera Harry.  
  
Detrás suya entra el chico Ravenclaw y entrecierro los ojos. Ese chiquillo nunca me ha gustado. Escucho.  
  
-No te preocupes más por Snape, ¿vale?, no me gusta verte triste- Harry asiente- venga, tu tranquilo- y ante mis ojos veo como el niño lo abraza.  
  
Una oleada de furia me rodea y, sin querer ver más, me adentro a las mazmorras. Todo esta claro, no hay confusión ni ha habido ataque, Harry esta con Jackers.  
  
No duermo nada esta noche ni las dos siguientes. Temprano me voy al Comedor donde solo hay algún profesor y dos o tres alumnos.  
  
De repente Daf empieza a sollozar y estirar los bracitos, sigo la dirección y veo a Harry.  
  
Él me mira fijamente y se acerca con temor pero le habla a la niña que llora.  
  
-Hola mi reina, no llores.  
  
Intentando no tocarme mucho coge a la pequeña y la acurruca en sus brazos acunándola y besando su cabeza. Poco a poco la niña se calma.  
  
Se que lo echa de menos, es su padre y, verla así, me duele.  
  
-Yo...me gustaría llevarme a la niña mientras desayuno- dice casi sin mirarme.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Y con ella se va a la mesa de los leones. Yo me siento al lado de Albus que ha visto la escena.  
  
-Por lo que veo aún no habéis hablado.  
  
-No- de reojo lo miro, tiene una triste sonrisa mientras le da de comer a nuestra hija.  
  
-Severus, ¿por qué no le perdonas?- me aconseja el anciano.  
  
-Debe aprender a ser maduro.  
  
-Tal vez es ese su problema- lo miro- Harry apenas tiene diecisiete años y desde su nacimiento a albergado más de lo que ha podido, Severus, ponte en su lugar. Es un chiquillo aún y de repente se ve siendo marido y padre de una familia- suspira- ve a sus compañeros que aún pueden hacer lo que les plazca, cambiar de pareja cada semana, elegir su futuro, pero él no.  
  
-Yo no le he obligado a nada- me defiendo.  
  
-Lo se y también se que te quiere a ti y a Dafne con locura pero su juventud le ha traicionado, nunca os haría daño.  
  
-Pues lo ha hecho al mentirme.  
  
-¿Has pensado qué hubieras echo ti en su lugar?- me mira y se marcha dejándome con la pregunta.  
  
Yo también me voy pero a mi clase para pensar solo. Lo necesito.  
  
A la campana abro la puerta y los alumnos de cuarto entran, entre ellos esta Jackers que sonríe con un compañero.  
  
-Hoy haremos una poción del olvido- les gruño- estarán hoy y mañana para realizarla, espero que no haya problemas, a la primera explosión se quitarán cincuenta puntos.  
  
Una mano es levantada, es Jackers y con recelo le doy la palabra.  
  
-No es por hacerle la contraria señor pero...eso es una poción de sexto curso.  
  
-¿Y qué ocurre?- me acerco peligrosamente-¿no se ve capaz de juntar unos ingredientes en un caldero?  
  
-S-si señor- baja la cabeza.  
  
-Empezad-y con un movimiento de varita los ingredientes y pautas aparecen en la pizarra.  
  
Por supuesto que la dificultad es mucha pero es un castigo para...ya sabemos para quien y sin con él arrastra el resto de clase pues que lo haga. No les irá mal un poco de guerra.  
  
Me paseo por el aula criticando a unos y a otros o, si me parece que se lo merece, explicándole alguna cosa.  
  
-Saber Peter, la otra noche quedé con Harry de nuevo- oigo a Jackers y, disimuladamente me acerco por detrás.  
  
-¿De nuevo?- pregunta el compañero.  
  
-Si, se ve que esta triste y necesita mi hombro- sonríe con picardía- bueno ya entiendes.  
  
-Eres un fenómeno Anthony, te has caramelado al famoso Potter.  
  
-Uno que sabe.  
  
La rabia me invade de nuevo y, cogiendo de un estante un frasquito, paso por su lado con el sigilo y disimulo que me envuelve, echo el contenido en la poción.  
  
En segundos el líquido empieza a burbujear peligrosamente mientras el chico intenta hacer que pare pero...es demasiado tarde.  
  
Una fuerte explosión se oye en toda la mazmorra seguido de un chillido.  
  
-SEÑOR JACKERS, ¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO?- grito acercándome.  
  
-Me abraso- solloza.  
  
Sus manos, su ropa y parte de su cara se esta poniendo roja mientras un humo blanquecino sale de su rojiza piel.  
  
-Es un inepto, cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw y otros cincuenta por ensuciar el aula.  
  
-Pero...me abraso- vuelve a repetir.  
  
Y otros cuarenta por escándalo en clase.  
  
Va abrir la boca pero su amigo estira de él para callarlo.  
  
-Señor,¿puedo llevarlo a la enfermería?- me pregunta.  
  
-No, siga con su poción.  
  
Y con una cínica sonrisa me voy a mi asiento.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
-Harry  
  
Estoy por los pasillos en cambio de clases cuando me llaman. Al girar veo al director con Dafne en brazos que mira todo con interés.  
  
-Señor director, ¿ocurre algo?  
  
-No, lo que ocurre es que tengo que irme por unas horas del castillo y no me puedo encargar de la niña, es urgente.  
  
-No se preocupe, yo me encargo- cojo a la pequeña en brazos- que pase un buen día señor.  
  
-Igualmente.  
  
Me marcho con Daf sin ver una gran sonrisa del anciano.  
  
Ron y Herm le hacen carantoñas para que ría y es mi amiga quien dice:  
  
-Oye Harry, en diez minutos tenemos examen de Transformaciones, ¿qué harás con la niña?  
  
Es verdad, no pensaba en eso. A mi no me molesta pero tal vez a McGonagall si. ¿Qué hacer?  
  
-Llévala a Snape- dice al chica como última alternativa.  
  
Así que, con coraje, me dirijo a las mazmorras con la pequeña. Toco a la puerta y oigo la fría voz de Severus dándome paso.  
  
Al entrar un poco muchas miradas se dirigen a mí pero el más sorprendido es el adulto.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar señor?  
  
-Si  
  
Me acerco a él y veo que se sorprende aún más al ver a la niña en mis brazos, bajo la voz para que solo me oiga él.  
  
-Perdón si molesto ero Dumbledore ha tenido que irse y me ha dado a la niña y...es que ahora tengo un examen con McGonagall.  
  
-¿Quieres qué me la quede yo?- pregunta.  
  
-Te lo agradecería, después vendré a buscarla para que sigas las clases.  
  
-De acuerdo, ve tranquilo a clase- dice sin frialdad.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Le tiendo a la pequeña que balbucea cualquier cosa. En un momento nuestras manos se tocan y me estremezco. Lo miro fijamente con un leve rubor y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.  
  
-Profesor, por favor, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?  
  
Rompemos el contacto y veo a Anthony casi al rojo vivo con la túnica algo quemada, levanto una ceja.  
  
-Vaya- dice Severus.  
  
No se porque pero me da que le ha dado permiso porque estoy yo aquí y, por mal que estemos, es incapaz de ser tan frío como antes en mi presencia y la de Dafne. El chico se marcha enseguida.  
  
-Bueno yo debo irme- le doy un beso a la niña- hasta luego.  
  
-Hasta luego- me mira- y Harry... suerte en el examen.  
  
-Gracias- y con timidez le doy un delicado beso en la mejilla.  
  
Algo avergonzado me marcho a Transformaciones a hacer el examen que me sale bastante bien.  
  
-Enhorabuena señor Potter- me dice la profesora al ver mi examen y mi gato que antaño era una pluma- espléndida transformación.  
  
Sonrío un poco y vuelvo a mi asiento.  
  
Al tocar el timbre me dirijo a las mazmorras donde ya no hay alumnos, llamo a la puerta del despacho de Severus y me da paso.  
  
-Hola, vengo a buscar a Daf.  
  
-Ahora mismo se ha dormido- me dice- esta en la sala de al lado.  
  
-Ah, bueno pues...me la llevo igualmente si quieres.  
  
-No, déjala que duerma un poco más- me observa- harry ¿quieres merendar conmigo aquí?  
  
-Me gustaría- le sonrío.  
  
Me indica que pase a la sala donde veo a nuestra pequeñina en su cuna durmiendo placidamente.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
La verdad es que merendar con Harry es lo que más deseo, quiero volver a estar junto a él, lo necesito.  
  
Nos sentamos en la mesa y unos paltos con la comida aparecen, nos servimos y en silencio comenzamos.  
  
-¿Qué tal te ha ido el examen?  
  
-Bastante bien- me responde- ¿y a ti las clases?  
  
-Bien- digo recordando a Jakers medio quemado.  
  
Volvemos a quedar en silencio hasta que acabamos y nos sentamos en el sofá para hacer tiempo hasta la próxima clase. Sentir a Harry cerca me hace olvidarlo todo y solo recordar su tacto a terciopelo.  
  
-Severus- elevo la mirada y veo como se muerde el labio inferior- ¿qué será de nosotros?- no respondo- yo...yo te quiero mucho Sev, muchísimo, no sabes el daño que esto me hace.  
  
-A mí también me duele tenerte lejos- me sincero.  
  
-Yo nunca te he mentido- sus ojos se bañan en lágrimas- te juro que no he estado con nadie más, no podría, eres lo más importante para mí junto a Daf, Severus...no me dejes por favor, no me saques de tu corazón, no me alejes de ti porque no podría soportarlo- su rostro esta empapado y, cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas, me las besa- te quiero.  
  
Sus palabras son sinceras y me estremezco al contacto de sus labios en mis manos.  
  
-Harry, cuéntame al verdad- es lo único que le digo.  
  
Y sin dudarlo me lo cuenta todo, sin esconder nada. Y no más mentiras por intentar protegernos.  
  
Llora al llegar a la última parte donde le mortífago intentó poseerlo.  
  
-Lamento haberte escondido todo- susurra- lo siento.  
  
-Mírame Harry...mírame- le levanto al cara con suavidad- prométeme que nunca más me mentirás, prométeme que no me ocultarás algo que pueda ser peligroso para ti, prométeme que... volverás a mi lado.  
  
-Lo prometo.  
  
Y, como hace días, lo beso muy dulcemente percibiendo su sabor a canela junto al salado de las lágrimas.  
  
-Yo también te quiero- le digo antes de volver a besarlo y reposarlo poco a poco en el sofá.  
  
Mis manos recorren su joven cuerpo y, como si un milagro fuera, siento sus estremecimientos y sus suspiros al sentir mis labios por su pecho ya desnudo.  
  
Con timidez me desnuda entre besos, como si fuera la primera vez y eso me enloquece.  
  
Admiro su morena piel, sus ojos cerrados, su sonrojo en las mejillas y su boca entreabierta que deja escapar pequeños gemidos por las caricias tenues que le proporciono en su paste más sensible.  
  
La verdad es que no se como he podido dudar de él.  
  
-Severus- suspira mi nombre al poseerlo.  
  
Me sorprendo al notar la estrechez de su cuerpo, siempre a sido muy delicado, pero me alegro al "comprobar" que, verdaderamente, no ha estado con nadie.  
  
Mi mano se mueve en su entrepierna al mismo compás que las embestidas.  
  
Esconde su rostro en mi cuello donde besa, lame y muerde mi piel.  
  
Primero llega él al climax y, al poco, lo sigo. Reposo sobre él hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizan y, cogiendo mi varita del suelo, nos echo un hechizo limpiador.  
  
Y así permanecemos, yo sobre su cuerpo enterrando mis dedos en su revuelto cabello hasta que se oye el llanto de Dafne.  
  
-Mmm- protesto ya que estaba medio dormido.  
  
-Ya voy yo- dice el chico que se pone mi camisa que le va algo grande.  
  
Y o me pongo los pantalones y me incorporo para dejar sitio al chico que viene con un biberón y la niña.  
  
-Sev, creo que nos hemos perdido unas clases.  
  
-No importa, esto ha merecido la pena- sonrío.  
  
La niña nos mira a los dos con sus ojazos negros veteados de verde como decir que ha presenciado "la reconciliación". Incluso muestra una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Come- le digo algo sonrojado pensando que su curiosidad va siendo como la de Albus.  
  
Pasamos la tarde los tres juntos jugando y riendo y me siento feliz que Harry hablará primero ya que de no ser así no se si hubiéramos echo las paces.  
  
A la hora de la cena el anciano nos observa desde la mesa alta y me sonríe al acercarme.  
  
-Buenas noches Albus, ¿ya has llegado?  
  
-Si- de nuevo sonríe- según se ve ni tu ni Harry habéis hecho acto de presencia en toda al tarde.  
  
-No.  
  
-Os habéis reconciliado ¿verdad?- asiento- ya lo sabía yo, es que mi plan era perfecto.  
  
-¿Plan?, ¿qué plan?- levanto una ceja.  
  
-Os he dejado a al niña a propósito, yo he estado paseando todo el día. Sabía que Daf os juntaría de nuevo.  
  
-Sabes que no me convencen tus planes pero esta vez te lo agradezco.  
  
-Nada, nada, un placer.  
  
Como adoro este mago. 


	23. capítulo 23

CAPÍTULO 23-  
  
-Harry.  
  
-¿Si?- dice mientras esta apoyado en mi pecho en la cama.  
  
-En clase he oído hablar a Jakers de un asunto- levanta la vista hacía mí- estaba comentando que la otra noche quedó contigo.  
  
-¿Conmigo?- frunce el ceño pensativo- yo solo lo he visto cuando me encontró en el lago, no he quedado con él para nada.  
  
-Comentaba que tu lo buscabas para...consolarte.  
  
Su rostro se endurece.  
  
-Ese chiquillo empieza a darme mala espina- dice- ¿no le habrás creído?  
  
-No- vuelvo a recordar como se había abrasado "accidentalmente"  
  
-Me alegro- bosteza- buenas noches cariño.  
  
-Buenas noches mi ángel.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Estoy rebosante de alegría al estar de nuevo con Severus aunque Anthony me ha sorprendido con lo dicho, además, me he fijado esta mañana que procura saludarme o sonreírme cuando mi marido mira.  
  
Tal vez el Harry de antes debería regresar, pero necesito a un ayudante para que me respalde y se quien es el idóneo.  
  
-Draco ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto mientras paseamos unos bichejos de Hagrid.  
  
-Si.  
  
Nos alejamos un poco de los demás,  
  
-Necesito que me ayudes a engañar a una persona para que cuente la verdad.  
  
-¿Tal vez ese Ravenclaw?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Recuerda que Severus es mi guardián y me cuenta cosas, además, estos días ha estado algo triste y uno se interesa por todo.  
  
-Vale, que eres algo cotilla- sonrío ante su cara.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dice al fin.  
  
-Te dejo elegir. Como Slytherin sabrás bien como hacerlo.  
  
-Por supuesto- pone cara de malvado- sabes, echaba de menos al Harry vengativo.  
  
Reímos juntos como buenos compañeros de juergas (¬¬')  
  
Y poco a poco Draco va preparando la broma sin querer decirme nada. Serás una sorpresa, me responde cada vez que le pregunto.  
  
Esa misma tarde recibo una carta suya donde me cita enfrente de la sala de los profesores. Dice que lleve la capa invisible.  
  
Extrañado voy para allá.  
  
-Hola Draco, ¿por qué me has citado aquí?  
  
-Ya lo sabrás, ¿has traído la capa?- asiento sacándola de debajo de la capa- perfecto, ven entra.  
  
Entramos en la desierta sala o eso creía hasta que, de la nada, sale Severus y el director.  
  
-Pero ¿qué pasa aquí?  
  
-Harry, no hay tiempo de explicaciones- dice el rubio- los profesores ya saben el asunto así que, tal como les he dicho a ellos, métete bajo la capa y observa en silencio.  
  
No entiendo nada pero así lo hago yéndome a la misma esquina que los dos adultos.  
  
Desde la invisibilidad veo como el rubio saca una botellita y moja sus labios con el líquido pero sin beber, se apunta con la varita y, con un hechizo, me veo a mi mismo. Draco es muy bueno en eso de transformarse.  
  
-La fiesta comienza- nos dice y sale afuera.  
  
Esperamos unos cinco minutos hasta que se oye su voz, bueno "la mía", hablar con otra persona.  
  
-¿Por qué me has citado aquí Harry?  
  
-Tengo que confesarte algo pero no aquí sino dentro, ven, no hay nadie.  
  
La puerta se abre dejando pasar a Draco-yo y, ente mi sorpresa, a Anthony. Cierran y se colocan uno enfrente del otro.  
  
-Tu dirás Harry.  
  
-Yo... Anthony... es que me he dado cuenta que te has metido en mi vida- el chico se sorprende- te quiero Anthony.  
  
Mi boca cae un par de centímetros al oír eso, ¿de qué va Draco?  
  
-¿Cómo dices?  
  
-Que te quiero- y sin más lo besa.  
  
¿Y éste me iba a ayudar?  
  
Al separarse el más joven se queda parado, muy quieto y con la mirada fija en algún punto.  
  
-Ay Anthony, no sabes donde te has metido- dice el rubio volviendo a su forma real  
  
Severus y el anciano se quitan al capa y yo me desprendo de la mía. El más joven no reacciona, sigue igual.  
  
-¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto a Draco.  
  
-Pues...-saca del bolsillo la botellita de antes y la agita.  
  
-Veritaserum- digo al reconocerlo.  
  
-Exacto, la poción de la verdad- dice el director- empecemos- se dirige al chico- ¿cómo te encuentras Anthony?  
  
-Bien. Responde sin emoción en la voz.  
  
-¿Nos responderás a unas preguntas?  
  
-Si.  
  
El anciano y Severus se miran y es mi marido quien habla.  
  
-Jackers, ¿conoce a Harry Potter?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Cuánto lo conoce?  
  
-Es mi amigo, mi héroe y el chico al que quiero- hoy es el día de las sorpresas.  
  
-Así que, ¿es su pareja?- pregunta Severus con asco.  
  
-No, por mala suerte Harry esta con otra persona pero yo haré que venga a mí.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Mentiré, lo alejaré del otro y vendrá a mí- sonríe.  
  
-¿Y si no lo consigues?  
  
-Pues lo cogeré con mi otra personalidad.  
  
-¿Otra personalidad?- dice Dumbledore.  
  
-Si- y una sonrisa nada amigable se le forma en el rostro- si no lo consigo como Anthony lo conseguiré como Alfred Johson  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
Los cuatro nos quedamos sorprendidos por la confesión pero el más impresionado es Harry que, instintivamente, retrocede un paso atrás.  
  
-Johson- susurra Draco pero lo oímos- ¿cómo no me di cuenta de ello?- nos mira- mi padre me dijo cuando aún el Lord vivía, que había un infiltrado en el castillo, de fiar y cercano a Harry, pero nunca llegué a juntar la obsesión del chico con la realidad.  
  
-Nadie lo hicimos- dice Albus que se gira al joven- si eres tan amable Anthony, ¿nos podrías explicar todo desde el comienzo.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Y sin dejar nada nos habla de cuando se fijó en el ojiverde, de cuando se enamoró de él, de su fama y su poder, del rechazo que le hizo, de las ansias de conseguirlo, de cómo, a través de sueños, el Señor Oscuro le habló de una alianza, de un pacto. Él le daba el poder de Harry y el chico era suyo. De cómo aceptó por "amor", de cómo robó ingredientes para hacer la poción multijugos y ser el mortífago que amenazó y secuestró a mi marido, de la rabia que sintió al no obtenerlo y verlo de nuevo junto a mí y nuestra hija, de su segundo intento...todo, absolutamente todo.  
  
-Creí que Harry al fin sería mío, he hecho creer a Snape que nos hemos estado viendo...por unos días he vuelto a mi deseo pero de nuevo se ha esfumado, aún habiendo amenazado a su hija, todo a sido inútil.  
  
-Nos has estado vigilando de cerca ¿cierto?  
  
-Todos los pasos y de muy cerca- sonríe- sabe donde estáis u que hacéis en cada momento.  
  
-Muere en el infierno Anthony- habla Harry tras casi dos horas de confesión.  
  
El chico queda de nuevo estático y Albus le echa un desmaius dejándolo en una silla. Miro a mi joven apreja y me acerco.  
  
-Debí creerte desde un principio- le digo arrepentido de mi desconfianza- no me dijiste toda la verdad pero debí creerte cuando dijiste que yo era el único- he bajado la voz- lo siento Harry, espero que puedas perdonarme.  
  
-Por supuesto- me abraza- perdóname tu también.  
  
Y sin importar que este el director y Draco nos besamos con algo de pasión.  
  
-Ejem, ejem- se aclara la voz el anciano- creo que iré a avisar al ministerio.  
  
-Y yo...pues a estudiar- dice el rubio.  
  
Los dos nos miran y se van a marchar pero Harry le habla al rubio.  
  
-Draco gracias por todo, sin tu ayuda no se como se hubiera solucionado esto.  
  
-No ha sido nada pero me debes una cerveza de mantequilla porque el tener que besarlo lo merece- con asco se pasa la manga de la túnica por los labios.  
  
Sonreímos y vamos a buscar a la pequeña que esta con Minerva.  
  
Los meses pasan volando y nos encontramos a final de curso. El último para Harry y sus compañeros, entre los que no se encuentra el Ravenclaw Jackers.  
  
Desde la noche que fue descubierto su "doble rostro" fue condenado por el Ministerio a ir a Azkaban pero, en el último momento, mi marido convenció al ministro para que lo mandara, hasta su mayoría de edad, a un orfanato para acabar sus estudios ya que la cárcel mágica no es lugar para un adulto ni mucho menos para un crío. Después ya se verá si solo serán unos años entre rejas.  
  
Las notas y matrículas se han entregado esta mañana.  
  
Harry me ha sorprendido, sabía que serían buenas pero no esperaba tanto, siempre ha sido algo holgazán para los estudios pero todo ha sido sobresalientes. ¡Los EXTASIS una maravilla!  
  
Tiene un título en Defensa, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones y Astronomía.  
  
El señor Weasley no es tan espectacular pero puede ir a estudiar para casi cualquier cargo de dentro del Ministerio.  
  
La señorita Granger ha sido la mejor del curso, como se esperaba. Para algo le ha servido sus horas de estudio aunque sus intereses están en el campo de Experta en lenguas antiguas.  
  
-Venga Dafne vamos a cenar que el abuelo Albus te espera- llamo a la niña.  
  
Y por el pasillo se la ve corretear con algo de torpeza hacía mí con sus nueve meses.  
  
-Ya voy...papi- dice con su vocecita.  
  
Admiro sus nuevos descubrimientos, su capacidad de habla y de caminar, es una muñequita de cabellos negros, tez blanca con sonrojadas mejillas y ojos oscuros como los míos pero al fijarte se ven reflejos verdes al lado del iris, son preciosos, únicos.  
  
Al estar a mi lado extiende sus bracitos la cojo en brazos.  
  
-¿onde ta papá?- pregunta refiriéndose a Harry, sonrío.  
  
-Llámalo Daf, llama a papá- un sonrisa aparece en su rostro.  
  
-Pa-pá...pa-pá- lo llama.  
  
Un precioso fénix aparece ante nosotros. La niña da saltitos en mis brazos al ver que el ave que entona una melodía, se posa al suelo transformándose en mi ángel.  
  
-Hola Harry.  
  
-Papá pajarito- dice la niña.  
  
-Si, pajarito- dice el moreno que sabe como le gusta a Daf verlo en su forma de animago, siempre aparece así.  
  
-Vamos- digo y entramos en el Comedor donde nos dirigimos a nuestras correspondientes mesas.  
  
Cenamos en abundancia mientras la pequeña esta sobre las rodillas de Albus comiendo un puré de patatas.  
  
Tras los postres el anciano me la da para poder hablar con los alumnos.  
  
-Otro año se va, el último para muchos de vosotros- los mira- fantásticos magos y brujas nos dejan para seguir con su vida, la vida adulta. Les debemos mucho, sobre todo a un joven que, definitivamente, nos ha traído la luz a nuestro mundo dándonos la libertad.  
  
Veo como la mayoría mira a Harry que se sonroja bajando la vista.  
  
-Solo deseo que todos sigáis el buen camino y seáis gente de provecho y que, vuestros sueños se hagan realidad, hasta pronto a unos y adiós a otros.  
  
Aplaudimos y algunos, incluso, se levantan de su asiento.  
  
Casi a media noche todos vuelven a sus dormitorios y Harry se va a su sala común para verla por última vez.  
  
**** (Harry)  
  
Contemplo la sala de Gryffindor por última vez, a lo mejor volveré en alguna ocasión pero no como alumno, eso se acaba mañana a primera hora.  
  
Me despido de mi habitación y de todos los rincones donde me han visto crecer año a año. Echaré de menos mis siete años en este castillo que ha sido mi verdadero hogar y me ha dado tanto.  
  
Vuelvo a las mazmorras donde Severus me espera con la niña dormida a su lado.  
  
-No podía dormir- susurra señalándola.  
  
Me pongo el pijama y entro en la cama con mi familia y, con un suspiro, me duermo.  
  
Ya a la mañana me despido de mis compañeros con pena, esperando volver a verlos en el futuro.  
  
-Harry quedaremos ¿verdad?, y nos escribiremos ¿cierto?  
  
-Herm, eres la madrina de mi hija y mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que nos veremos y nos escribiremos- le doy un abrazo.  
  
-Y no te olvides de su padrino favorito- dice Ron dándome otro abrazo.  
  
-Hasta pronto chicos- les digo.  
  
-Hasta pronto.  
  
Los dos dirigen una última mirada al castillo y uno al lado del otro se van.  
  
Vuelvo al castillo y, quedando para una semana antes del primero de septiembre, me marcho con mi marido y la niña a la casa de la playa.  
  
La pequeña se queda fascinada al ver el mar y sonríe al ser depositada en la arena.  
  
Disfrutamos de un día maravilloso y, como la primera vez que estuve allí, mi marido y yo vemos como el sol se esconde dejando un hermoso color rojo anaranjado sobre el agua. Al anochecer dejamos a Dafne ya dormida en su camita.  
  
-Severus.  
  
-¿Si?- dice tras mía ya que me tiene abrazado así.  
  
¿Eres feliz con esta vida?- le pregunto.  
  
-Por supuesto, no podría pedir nada más  
  
-¿Ni siquiera otro hijo?  
  
Me gira hasta quedar frente a frente y una dulce sonrisa esta dibujada en su rostro.  
  
-Deseo tener otro hijo contigo mi ángel.  
  
-La poción ya la tengo así que... solo falta una cosa- y tirando de su mano lo llevo a la casa para ser amado por ese hombre que me ha dado más de lo que creía tener nunca. 


	24. capítulo 24ÚLTIMO

CAPÍTULO 24-ÚLTIMO.  
  
**** (Severus)  
  
-Papá, papi, venga, despertaos, tenemos hambre.  
  
Una dulce voz nos despierta a mí y a Harry. Abro los ojos y veo la hermosa niña en que se esta convirtiendo Dafne.  
  
-Papá...ayuda.  
  
Harry que ha despertado sonríe y, con dulzura, coge y deposita a nuestro lado al pequeñín de la casa.  
  
-¿Has dormido bien Alan?  
  
-Si- y nos sonríe.  
  
Los observo a los dos, mis preciosos hijos.  
  
Los dos son de cabello negro, el de Dafne es liso y algo largo, el de Alan es como el de mi marido, rebelde sin causa. Sus pieles son pálidas pero con mejillas sonrojadas y, en comparación a su hermana, los ojos del benjamín son verdes con betas negras pero los dos son hermosos, dos angelitos.  
  
-Venga vamos, que el abuelito nos espera- dice la niña.  
  
-Si vamos- corea el peque.  
  
Nos bañamos y yo le cojo la mano a Daf y Harry carga con Alan que, a pesar de sus dos años, no le apetece andar más de lo necesario, no como su hermana que corretea todo el día, tiene el nerviosismo de su padre.  
  
En el Comedor los niños se abrazan a Albus y a Minerva que son sus abuelos aún sin ser de la misma sangre. Los adoran.  
  
Al llegar las lechuzas una se posa delante de Harry que coge la carta y la le. Una amplia sonrisa aparece en su rostro.  
  
-Por fin se han decidido.  
  
-¿Qué hablas Harry?- le digo.  
  
-Herm y Ron se casan en un mes, estamos invitados al igual que usted Albus y también usted Minerva- les dice a los nombrados.  
  
Al sonar el timbre le damos un beso a cada peque y nos vamos hacía nuestras aulas.  
  
-Que pases buen día cariño- me dice el chico.  
  
-Igualmente mi vida- le doy un beso y observo como se va.  
  
Desde hace tres años, al acabar su séptimo curso, Harry ha pasado a ser el profesor de la nueva asignatura de Duelo donde los alumnos están encantados con el temario. Su habilidad con la varita es envidiable, la verdad, salen y saldrán del castillo siendo magníficos magos y brujas.  
  
Entro en las mazmorras y, con mi tono frío que no me ha abandonado, doy las instrucciones para una poción.  
  
Me encanta ser así y disfruto ver los alumnos temblar solo al verme.  
  
Una bendición.  
  
FIN  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************NTS- bueno se que hace como dos semanas q no actualizo pero la espera a merecido un poco la pena ya que, he subido los cuatro capítulos que quedaban. Me da penita terminar con este fic pero bueno. Me ha encantado ver vuestros mensajes y saber q al menos pasabais unos agradables minutos leyéndome. Gracias a tod@s, sois mi mayor inspiración.  
  
Ahora tengo entre manos otra de severus/harry y otra q empecé hace tiempo y he dejado algo aparcada d lucius/draco q, según mi querida amiga del alma q lee todo lo q le pongo delante, s merece una oportunidad porq es buena, muy buena según ella pero no m gusta "echarme flores"  
  
Así q gracias d nuevo y espero d verás q esta historia os haya gustado y q os agrade lo q en el futuro publique (q no s cuando pero algún día será), besos y perdón si no respondo a los mensajes pero no dispongo d más tiempo.  
  
Hasta pronto. 


End file.
